


A Beauty and Beast AU with Dabiten

by Awkward_Amajiki



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beauty and the Beast AU, Chisaki Kai is an asshole, Chisaki Kai is oblivious, Dabi Needs a Hug (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Bad at Feelings (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Not a Villain (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Dork, Dabi is a beast, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hari Kurono is hopeless, Kurogiri is best dad, M/M, Mention of blood, Parental Sako Atsuhiro | Mr. Compress, Protective Dabi (My Hero Academia), Shigaraki Tomura is a beauty, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko Needs a Hug, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko is Not a Villain, Swearing, The heroes are the villagers and not any better than canon, quirkless au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Amajiki/pseuds/Awkward_Amajiki
Summary: Basically the story of Beauty and the Beast except with Tenko Shimura (Tomura Shigaraki) as beauty and Dabi as the beast. The LOV as the servants. Kai Chisaki is Gaston and Hari Kurono is La Fou. No quirks.
Relationships: Bubaigawara Jin | Twice/Toga Himiko, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul & Kurono Hari | Chronostasis, Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Kurogiri & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Comments: 74
Kudos: 159





	1. The Intro.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last chapter I have had written in advance. The forthcoming will have to be written out still. I want to go back to the second and third chapters and add characters. It won't change the plot or story line it's just for fun like Best Jeanist as the village tailor. Any suggestions drop me a line.

Once Upon a time their was a selfish and cruel King whose cruelties extended to his wife and children. He was obsessed with wealth, power, and prestige and he never had enough no matter how much he schemed or how far he climbed the social ladder. His ambitions were to have one of the most powerful and wealthiest of kingdoms in the land. He sought out magic and power to achieve his goals dabbling in the darkest of magic which was a power of flames. He sought out a wife for himself whose kingdom was rumored to dabble in white magic and he felt would give him strong powerful children and a worthy heir to his throne.

They were married and no sooner after their wedding night the newly crowned queen became with child. She gave birth within a year to a son with eyes of sapphires like his father and hair as white as snow like his mother. Following after came three more children for the king was a firm believer in having an heir and a spare and he wanted a powerful family to outshine all others.

You would think he would be happy with all he had: power, wealth, a loving wife and four beautiful, healthy children but his selfish desires knew no end. When his eldest son was still but a child, in order to take on the role of heir to the throne and began teaching his son the dark magic he himself had learned to gain all he had. When the king saw how much more powerful his sons flames were the King isolated the eldest son from his mother and siblings in hopes to make him grow stronger and be self-reliant. 

Life was hard for the eldest son being separated from the rest of his family. The Queen tried to argue in his stead wanting to see her child and not wanting him associated with dark magic as well but the King refused to listen to her. As a result he was cruel to her and he neglected the rest of his children. His wife the Queen soon went mad from the abuse and was sent away never to be seen again. The King only valued strength and pride so he sent his youngest children away who he deemed weak, in favor of his eldest son who by right would inherit the crown as his heir.

The King took it upon himself to train his eldest son even more to become even stronger in hopes of one day taking on the mantel to rule over his kingdom. The prince suffered abuses and felt melancholy and loneliness without his mother and siblings. Over time the son began to change from the innocent boy he had once been to cold and unfeeling.

Then one day, the sorcerer who had made a deal with the King in exchange for teachings in the dark arts came to the kingdom wishing to collect payment. The sorcerer demanded a position in the kings court and accommodations as well. The King repulsed by his haggard appearance, annoyed by his presence, had no intention to honor their agreement. The king ordered his guards to throw him out and banish him from his kingdom. The sorcerer, angered by the King for denying their agreement (and seeing his son as no different from the king) he placed a curse on his eldest son. As he was the one thing he valued most in the world aside from wealth and power, to become a disfigured beast. The sorcerer did not stop there as he cursed the kings entire kingdom servants and all to be forgotten by the world.

The only cure to the curse was if the son could find someone to fall in love with him despite his ghastly appearance. If no one could be found to love the Prince by the time the last petal fell from an enchanted rose then the curse would remain for all eternity. 

The King recoiled from his son in horror and overcome with the guilt and grief at what had become of his son, his kingdom, and his family he killed himself. 

True to the curse the outside world had all but forgotten about the once proud kingdom and all of it's inhabitants falling into obscurity. The Prince and eldest son, still cursed as a beast remained in the kingdom along with his servants to this day. And over the years he has grown to despair and become more and more angry, hopeless, and jaded for who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. The Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet the beauty of our story and his unwanted suitor.

He was in the village a basket slung over his arm and his black cloak about his shoulders running errands for his father gathering essentials they needed. He was at the cheese monger's stall when he overheard the whispers.

They were whispering behind his back again and not even pretending to be quiet or secretive about it. Whispering about...Him.

"It's that strange boy again, the brewers son..."

"Strange, yes, but he has an attractiveness to him..."

"He's so weird! but at the same time he is a beauty..."

"He'd look a lot prettier if he would smile once in awhile..."

"What a darling boy...it's a shame really."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the comments he overheard. Apparently they assumed he was deaf or stupid. To be honest he didn't know what they were thinking anymore if at all. It had been like this for years ever since he had been a child and first came to the village with his adoptive father. Anytime he came into the village the village inhabitants would start whispering amongst themselves about him and his father.

Hearing the many whispers behind his back (as though he were deaf and couldn't hear them) he lifted his hand to his neck wanting to scratch only to bring it back down again. He had promised Kurogiri his father he would not scratch anymore as it was a trait he had all but outgrown. 

Oh, sure the village inhabitants would smile and greet him "Good morning" to his face but it was all out of altruism because no sooner would he reply "Good Morning" back and move along. They would start talking about him behind his back. Such a small village closed off to the world practically with equally small minded inhabitants.

Really he supposed he couldn't blame them as there was little in the way of entertainment with village life. Aside from the market, the village tavern, and gossip. He supposed his very existence was a great source of entertainment for the village inhabitants. He had lost track of the amount of rumors and speculation which surrounded his person and that of his father. 

It wasn't like he purposely went out of his way to draw attention to himself it was just the town was distrustful of outsiders and if you didn't fit in you were ostracized as an outcast. Despite the fact they had inhabited the village for well over a decade. Where he had grown and attended the village school (for a short while, till Kurogiri schooled him himself) and now as a young adult. He remained in the village living with his father.

"Good morning, Tenko will that be the usual for you? and how are you today?" greeted the baker with a smile as he passed over a loaf of bread.

"Oh, good morning Toyomitsu. I just finished a drawing and this book would you like to hear about it?" Tenko said making polite small talk before passing over coins in exchange for the bread.

"Oh, that's nice." the baker said before becoming distracted. "Kirishima the baguettes get them out of the oven before they burn." hollered Toyomitsu shouting at his young apprentice as he entered the bakery.

Tenko just sighed failing at yet another social interaction and decided to move along as the conversation was clearly over. It was typical for him villagers greeting him asking how he was without meaning it and then going back to ignoring him or talking about him behind his back. 

They were all so...false.

He moved along through the village overhearing the hustle and bustle as people were out to buy and trade goods on another busy market day.

"Good day how is your wife?"

"I need six eggs!"

"That's too expensive."

"Ten dozen yards."

He was tired of village life he thought rolling his eyes yet again and stepping aside as a group of rowdy children ran by. Correction he had been tired of village life for years often begging Kurogiri to move on to another village. Unfortunately, Kurogiri felt it best to remain where they were, as the village was quiet and safe from violence and upheaval, and as the town distiller he supplied the tavern and much of its populace with drink. Which Tenko argued the town could deal with fewer drunks anyway. But Kurogiri had his distillery established and his crops where he harvested the multiple grains and hops needed to age whiskey and ale in wooden casks in the cellar beneath their home.

"There he is that boy who lives on the edge of town with the drunkard for a father..." he overheard.

"The poor boy! With a face like that he should have no problem marrying well so he can get away from that man."

"It's no wonder anything gets done on that farm..."

Unfortunately, the misconception held that Kurogiri drank his own stock instead of selling it. He did not know where this rumor came from as he rarely saw Kurogiri have more than one glass at a time and always with a meal. He never saw his father intoxicated once. These rumors angered him and no matter how he argued against them or how upstanding Kurogiri was they continued.

Tenko paused to drop a few coins to a beggar woman sitting on the edge of the market. He felt her pain at being overlooked and ignored and continued on his way.

As he continued wondering through a crowded market day, avoiding the hustle and bustle of people and livestock, running errands for his father. He did not realize he was being watched.

"Look at him Hari my future spouse. Tenko is one of the most gorgeous boys in the village and I intend to marry him." Chisaki said viewing him from afar as Tenko gave an apple to a horse. "That makes him the best."

"Yeah, but he's so...literate." Kurono gestured vaguely towards his friend as he did not see them as a match...at all. Granted Kai was no idiot either but the two were too opposite of each other.

"Yes, I know something has been missing in my life since the war and I think he is one to fill that void." Kai said maneuvering his horse in his direction with a knowing look in his eyes.

And since Tenko was in town anyway he decided to stop in the book shop. He was on his way to the booksellers to see if the new pencils he had requested had come in yet or if any new books had made there way their. He hadn't seen a new book in almost a year. He approached the shop opening the door to the small jingle of the bell overhead.

Tenko bent to pet one of the many cats who laid down on it's back in a lazy gesture as Tenko ran his fingers through it's fur.

"Oh, hello Tenko, How may I help you?" replied the sleepy proprietor of the shop Aizawa who was petting a cat that laid across the counter.

The bookshop was small but crowded with books, stationary, household items such as candles, linens, and cats for the shop keeper Aizawa had a soft heart for every stray that came across his path. He was also a notorious insomniac and often fell asleep between customers.

"I just came to return the book I borrowed and to see if the new pencils had came in yet, as I'm almost out at home. And if any new books had come in by any chance?" he had a hopeful inflection in his voice as he walked further in stepping over a sleeping cat laying in the sun.

With a deep sigh from the tired shop keeper who let out a yawn "I hate to break it to you, kid, but I'm terribly sorry. I received word from my supplier Hizashi said that they are delayed by another month at least. Apparently highway robbers intercepted one of their trade routes." Aizawa said tiredly.

Tenko felt disappointed thinking about the pencil nubs he had left at home to work with. "No, it's alrigt I'll manage. If it's alright might I borrow another book?" and then pausing for a thought "Oh, and this is from Kurogiri." Tenko pulled a bottle from amongst his pockets presenting it to the seller who takes it with a sleepy grin.

The bookseller gave a tired chuckle looking appreciatively at the bottle before replying "I'm sure you've read them all twice by now but of course."

"More like four times." Tenko mumbled to himself but busied himself with looking over the shelves. Till he settled over the book about the star crossed lovers because why not it was the perfect escapism for him. As it took place in a land faraway from his own. True, he had never been in love before but that didn't stop him from reading about it, that and the sword fight scene was exciting. Also, he couldn't imagine Kurogiri telling him he couldn't be with the one he loved.

"It alright if I borrow this one?" he asked showing the cover and title to the bookseller who had already popped the cork on the bottle and poured himself a glass taking a sip.

Aizawa only gave him a knowing smile and nodded. "Sure, kid." he replied before dozing off to sleep once more.

"Your the one person in the village that isn't false. Well then a month from now?" Tenko said and left the booksellers taking care not to disrupt the cats or wake the dozing owner.

Tenko walked away a few feet from the shop and was about to open the book and start reading. When he collided with someone resulting in him dropping the book to the dirty ground. He felt his shoulders slump as his previous good disposition disappeared. He was about to kneel and pick it back up when a voice replied.

"Don't pick that up! It's probably covered in germs now. Here I'll have Kurono handle it."

Tenko tensed and looked up to see none other than the village's so-called golden eyed boy Kai Chisaki. He had a title of Lord Overhaul as he was an heir to the Shie Hassakai, a war hero, best huntsman in the village, and a bully as well. Not to mention he was a terrible germaphobe and wore one of those ridiculous doctors masks. For whatever reason he was the most eligible bachelor in the village and all the young singles' swooned when he was around.

Save for Tenko. Tenko thought he was a pretentious jerk.

"Good morning Chisaki." Tenko said masking his displeasure. "And you as well Kurono." He nodded in acknowledgment to Chisaki's friend and right hand man.

Kurono had stood back up after bending over to retrieve the dropped book and was about to offer it back to Tenko. Before Chisaki snatched it out of his hands and began wiping it down with a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket and then tugged his mask down. Kurono shrugged his shoulders in apology to Tenko as if to say he had no control over his friend and master.

"Tenko" Kurono replied in a bow.

"Tenko always a pleasure to see you and no need to be so formal. I've told you before call me Kai." he replied in a bow. "What is someone so lovely up to this fine day?" he said stuffing the handkerchief back in his pocket. Ignoring Tenko's imploring look while tapping the spine of the book in the palm of his hand.

"I was just out running some errands and now I will probably head back for home. Kurogiri might need some help around the house." Tenko said grimacing at Chisaki's words adjusting the basket in his arms.

Kai stepped closer looking closely at Tenko before saying "May I?" and before he got a reply he reached out to brush a lock of Tenko's hair behind his ear and brushing away some invisible dirt on his shoulder. Tenko tensed at this contact.

"Mmh, you and all those books your always reading all alone in that house with only your father for company. Tell me do you ever do anything these characters have done or do you just read about what others have done?" he asked in a passive aggressive tone while still holding the book.

"What are you getting at, Kai?" Tenko asked a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"You never answered my question. But to answer yours what I am getting at is don't you think it is time for you to set aside childish things and start behaving like an adult. Tenko I understand you are young but your father is getting older and you'd make life easier for him if he saw you settled down and cared for." Kai said wrapping an arm around Tenko's shoulder pulling him close.

"Oh, and who would you suggest "I settle down with"?" asked Tenko humoring Chisaki while looking down at his arm in disapproval. 

He also took note of the three girls who looked nearly identical (who always followed Chisaki around) were watching their interaction from afar. They bad mouthed Tenko out of jealousy every chance they had but shut up when Chisaki was near all while looking like lovesick idiots. 

Chisaki ignored the girls presence in favor of inspecting his person for cleanliness before looking back up at Tenko.

"Easy set your books aside and start focusing on me. Eventually you'll want to marry and I am able to provide for you. With my title I'm one of the wealthiest men in town and an excellent marksman. You'll never go hungry with me around nor will your bed be cold. Just tell your father. I'll come by for dinner this week and he can give me his blessing." Chisaki said looking him in the eye with a grin.

Tenko looked at Kai as though he had lost his mind at no point in his exchange had he offered a formal proposal it was just assumed Tenko would marry him whether he accepted or not. He wasn't even going to comment on the bed part. This was nothing new to Tenko. Kai had been relentlessly pursuing him for years as he was the only one in the whole village who wasn't tripping over their own feet to catch Kai's eye. Despite the fact he had other options he had his eyes set on Tenko for whatever reason.

Tenko was no great beauty nor could he be called handsome. He had no wealth or property either so he was no great catch. He was just a skinny, pale boy with scars and a reputation for attracting gossip in this close knit community or at least this is what he believed.

Whereas, Kai was handsome, tall, and strong but nothing more if not rude, arrogant, and narcissistic (he was also a germaphobe but that was some of the least of his worst qualities). He was everything Tenko was not. 

So it would make a great deal of sense for Tenko to accept from an economic standpoint if only it weren't for Kai being an utter and total ass.

Kai had unknowingly leaned in close to Tenko's ear his warm breath brushing over his ear lobe. "You know I hear what they say about you in the village and it angers me. With my influence I could get them to stop. Imagine that being able to walk the streets and not be the topic of gossip for once in your life. You can just...be."

Tenko felt a shiver go down his spine and he didn't know if it was out of disgust or the fact someone was that close to him. It was an admittedly tempting proposal because if anyone had the power to silence rumors it was Kai and his followers the Shie Hassakai. Rumors about them were extremely rare as once started they immediately died down. That and he was the towns darling so no one dared talk poorly about him.

Sensing some reluctance Kai moved the topic along "Tell you what I was out hunting today why don't you take one of my trophies for your table." he said placing the book in Tenko's hands at last. While gesturing to Kurono who went over to a horse draped with the carcasses of dead animals and came away with a good sized pheasant. Kai once again took the bird from his ally with a handkerchief holding it away from himself to not drip any blood on himself and held it out to Tenko.

"You can talk with your father over dinner tonight or we can dine together over this." he said his golden eyes boring into Tenko's soul.

Apart of Tenko wished to refuse to accept the damn bird but he knew if he didn't Kai would only get worse and more persuasive. With reluctance Tenko accepted the pheasant taking care of the dripping blood. "Thank you, Kai." he mumbled. "But today will not work." replied Tenko firmly.

"Another day then." Kai said leaning in closer once more and speaking quietly so only Tenko could hear. "I can be patient, Tenko. As a hunter you have to be whilst, stalking your prey but after awhile the hunter eventually does capture it's prey. Until later, Tenko." and with that Kai turned away heading towards his horse.

"Uh, forgive him he doesn't mean to come off as so..." Kurono said pausing with an apologetic tone and rubbing a hand on his neck.

"Aggressive. Overbearing. Possessive." Tenko supplied.

"Well I wouldn't say that in so many words but...yes." Kurono admitted. "Good day, Tenko." he said with a bow before following after Kai like a loyal puppy.

Honestly, it was so obvious how could Kai not notice his right hand man having a massive crush on him. The whole time Kai had been speaking with Tenko he could see a look of longing in Kurono's eyes. All this time he was too busy pursuing Tenko he didn't even notice thought Tenko with a shake of his head as he started to head for home.

As Tenko walked away Kai commented "You know it's the ones that play hard to get that are the most attractive. Hari, there is just something about him. He isn't like the rest of them in this town making a fool of themselves to gain my favor. Sure he may not look like much but that adds to his allure and makes him that much more attractive. What do you think it is that makes him so alluring?" he said taking note of the three girls giving him heart eyes nearby and sighing out loud before he looked away.

"Well, Kai I can't blame them for their admiration of you you are quite the catch. As for Tenko. I suppose it's the fact he has his dignity." Kurono commented with a smile. His cheeks growing rosy he played it off by brushing off invisible dust from Chisaki's coat. It was then he saw the three girls fall over each other as they had argued in attempts to approach Chisaki and lay in the dirt.

"True." Chisaki said in agreement watching as Tenko retreated from the village. "That is an attractive quality to possess. I won't argue that."

Chisaki then began to walk away ignoring the girls laying in a heap.

Kurono just walked away before throwing a barbed remark at the three "It's never going to happen ladies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you think? I am borrowing some scenes and lines from the movies but adding in some of my own ideas so it doesn't get redundant.


	3. The (Unwanted) Suitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko returns home to his father to see him off and examples of how difficult village life has been for Tenko.  
> Kai makes several unwanted appearances in his courting of Tenko.  
> Tenko has a startling discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind words and comments I am touched since only dropping this a day or so ago. This self-indulgent idea that came to me one day. Obviously Tenko is going to be a bit different from canon Tomura as he has no quirk and was not raised and groomed by a super villain. Same goes for the other characters I fit them in as best I could. Imagine everyone in 17th century French attire and Tenko has fewer scars though the same nervous tics.

Tenko walked along holding his basket on one arm and the pheasant which was leaking blood onto the ground in the other. He was angry and agitated for allowing Chisaki to get him so flustered and would be scratching his neck if it weren't for his hands being full. On his way home from the village he chanced upon a beggar and partly taking pity and wanting to be rid of the damned bird he gave the beggar the pheasant.

"Enjoy" he said and walked away the beggar happily thanked him and walked away to return home to feed his family.

Tenko finally returned home to the small cottage he shared with his father on the outside of the village. The fields of wheat and grain just beyond. He could see there only horse Nomu in his pen chewing on grass. While the chickens were on the side of the house pecking at the ground and clucking quietly. Tenko strode up the stairs to their house and opened the front door walking in.

"Hello, I'm back from the village." Tenko called as he walked in setting his basket down and hanging his cloak up. "Please never let me go there again." he said mostly to himself.

"I'm back here." called Kurogiri who was in the back of the home where a small set up for distilling spirits was installed.

Tenko walked back where Kurogiri was carefully eyeing the amber colored liquid as it was dribbling into a pitcher taking up his concentration. "Hello Tenko, have fun in the village?"

"Not really." murmured Tenko. "Papa do you think I'm strange?" Tenko asked gazing at his reflection in a metal pitcher.

"You strange? What gave you that idea?" Kurogiri asked in disbelief lifting his yellow eyes up to look at his anxious son.

"Oh, only every time I visit the village it seems. I don't belong here, Kurogiri. I just don't fit in I never have and never will. I don't have anyone I can really talk to." Tenko said feeling bad about himself.

Kurogiri couldn't help but feel guilty for forcing his son to remain in this village for all these years. He had hoped by now the villagers would have grown accustomed to them and not treat them as if they were outsiders. Evidently he had been wrong. When he saw Tenko lift a hand subconsciously to his neck he stepped forward pulling it back down.

"Why I think of your grandmother everyone thought she was strange and then they began to admire her a great deal." Kurogiri added.

Tenko only looked as he had no memories of a grandmother aside from a picture he saw once.

"What about Kai Chisaki he seems to have taken a liking to you? he is a handsome fellow and he is popular in the village." Kurogiri said. He had noticed the boys fixation on his son for a couple years now but out of respect for his son had pretended to be ignorant of it.

"I guess you could call it that. Really to him I'm just something else he can tame and submit. The only reason he shows any interest in me is because I think he is a rude, arrogant, prick."

Kurogiri tried to resist the urge to laugh not wanting to encourage his son as Chisaki was a known patron of his spirits but failed. "Ah, I see." is the response he gave before schooling his features once more.

"Tenko" Kurogiri started before resting his palms on his sons shoulders drawing his attention back. "The reason we have stayed in this village all these years is because it is quiet here. It is safe here. We have not been found here. You may not remember because you were a young child back then but you were in terrible danger. I saved you myself and I worry what might have become of you had I not gotten you away to safety. Not a day goes by that I don't regret my decision but now I live in fear that 'He' could still find you." Kurogiri said not wishing to say his name while caressing his sons face tenderly with a father's worry and concern.

Tenko reached a hand to his face resting against the scar on his lip as a brief memory flashed in his mind. A memory almost forgotten which haunted his subconscious and nightmares. A look of melancholy washed over his face as he bowed his head. "I remember a few things still but it's a blur." he said stifling a sob.

Kurogiri brought his arms about his son pulling him into an embrace allowing his angel blue haired head to rest on his shoulder as he rubbed circles into his sons back. He knew Tenko had not forgotten he remembered the countless nights consoling a frightened child and stopping him from harming himself. Then he lifted his son's chin before speaking.

"I'm sorry Tenko I did not mean to upset you more than you already were. I'm not keeping you here to torture you, son. I'm keeping you here to keep you safe." Kurogiri said looking him in the eye.

Tenko pulled away sniffling and blinking his eyes clear "It's alright, Papa. I understand." he said.

"Well, here try a glass of this maybe this will help cheer you up and forget your troubles." Kurogiri said sliding a glass of his latest creation over to his son hoping to lighten the mood.

Tenko picked it up giving it a sniff before taking a sip as he let it set in his mouth before a look of delight settled over his face "Papa, this is delicious is this the new batch?"

"That it is my boy." he said smiling. "I'm taking it to the fair in the next town over and see how it competes. Who knows if it wins our luck could change for the better. There's a very generous cash prize offered." Kurogiri said optimistically.

"Well I'm sure you will win." Tenko said once again taking a sip feeling the warmth of alcohol spread through his body.

Kurogiri's chest swelled with pride before a thought struck him. "Would you like me to take any of your works with me when I go to the fair?" Kurogiri asked gesturing to a corner of the main living area where drawings, sketches, and a few paintings were.

"No, no they're...they're not ready yet." Tenko said abruptly.

"Really? I thought you had finished at least a couple." Kurogiri said curiously.

"It's not the right time, Kurogiri." Tenko said avoiding eye contact.

For along time ever since Tenko was a child drawing in the dirt Tenko had been a natural born artist. Kurogiri encouraged his hobby by giving him praise and purchasing needed materials to create his art with. However due to Tenko and Kurogiri's outcast status. Tenko had rarely if ever shown any of his drawings or paintings to anyone. Kurogiri blamed it on his biological family as well as the schoolmaster of the village for not valuing him as a young child and encouraging his interests.

To this day Kurogiri was the only one to see any of Tenko's work and even then he knew he had not seen all of them. Kurogiri respected his son's privacy not to pry or search his son's possessions. 

"Alright, don't worry Tenko when it's time you let me know. I just want you to be recognized for your talent that's all." Kurogiri said apologetically.

"Someday." said Tenko as he looked in the corner at his paintings. "For now let's focus on getting you ready for the fair."

Tenko helped his father load the barrels into the wagon roping them into place so they wouldn't roll about and hitching the horse "Nomu" to the wagon. When Kurogiri was packed and ready he stood by to bid him farewell. As Tenko would stay behind to look after the homestead tending to the chores, feeding the chickens, etc.

"You sure you'll be alright on your own, Son?" Kurogiri asked for the umpteenth time from his seat on the wagon the reins in his hand.

"Yes, Papa. I am grown up now. I can look after myself and a few chickens while you are away. Now hurry up and go before it gets dark so you can win first prize." Tenko said looking up at Kurogiri with a smile shaking his head at his overprotective father.

"Alright, is there anything you want me to bring back for you?" Kurogiri asked.

"Yeah, yourself in one piece." Tenko said chuckling.

Kurogiri just gave Tenko a look. "Come now can't a son have a little faith in his own father. Theirs still life in this old man yet. That and I would like to bring back a gift for you." Kurogiri said patting his chest and softening his expression.

Really Kurogiri often felt guilty that his son was so unhappy and often did small gestures such as talking with him, giving him space, or giving him gifts out of love for his son. If only to see a smile on his face even if briefly.

"Alright, if you really want to bring me something see if they have any pencils so I can draw again. My hands cramp with the nubs." Tenko said flexing his fingers for show.

"Alright, that is a reasonable enough of a request. I should be able to fulfill it. I will see you in a week my boy." Kurogiri said with a wave before cracking the reins and urging Nomu into movement.

Tenko waved farewell and stood by watching his father leave until he faded from his vision down the country road and then with a heavy sight he returned back to the house.

Tenko looked around the house debating on what chores to perform. Since it was only Tenko and Kurogiri who lived in the small farmhouse, and they had no servants, they often took turns with chores. While certain chores were delegated: cooking being the main one as Tenko was not skilled in cooking. He could handle a couple of simple recipes or basics such as boiling water or frying an egg but anything more was too complicated so Kurogiri often cooked.

Tenko took note of a basket of laundry and decided to help out with the laundry. Especially since it was later in the day when all the washerwomen (the washerwomen were horrible gossips.) will have left the town well. The town well was where most of the townspeople did their washing. Sure Tenko could do laundry at home but it was such a labor intensive exercise ie. he had to haul water from the well to the basins, heating the water, etc. It was easier too visit the town well and launder the clothes there. That and while the clothes soaked Tenko could sit back and read or work in his sketchbook.

Tenko loaded up the washing, soap, and his sketchbook and pencils and arrived at the well. He dumped all the clothes in to soak first so it would be easier to scrub the dirt out. Then he propped himself up on a bench near the well with his sketchbook, and after seeking out a subject, he set about drawing.

Whilst, Tenko worked on a drawing of a weed growing out of a crack in the pavement a young girl with pale hair approached him out of curiosity. 

"What are you doing?" she asked cocking her head to the side. She was a precocious and curious child after all.

Tenko looked up surprised and gestured before he said "I'm drawing this dandelion." 

"You can draw? Can I see it?" she asked excitedly.

Tenko showed her his drawing and then flipped through showing her a few other of his drawings. She looked on in awe her eyes wide and intrigued.

"I wish I knew how to draw." she said sadly.

"It's easy just draw and keep doing it." Tenko said he glanced around till he found a stick and picking it up he began tracing in the dirt drawing shapes. 

The girl smiled in delight seeing how simple it looked "Could I try?" she asked shyly.

"Of course." replied Tenko smiling his crooked smile and offering her the stick watching as she stiffly at first began making shapes in the dirt repeating what he had drawn already.

A few of the townspeople saw this exchange taking place at the well and sneered. 

"Someone has to do something about this." said Gran Torino leaning on his cane and glaring at the interaction.

"Of course we don't need more of his ilk around here." muttered Tsukauchi to the other and set off in search of reinforcements.

Meanwhile, the little girl had a smile on her face and cheered as she too was able to complete drawings as well. Tenko couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm as she was too adorable.

Chisaki had been wondering the village after his encounter with Tenko earlier (mostly trying to avoid his unwanted fan club) and had become enamored with his own reflection as he gazed into a mirror at the town haberdashers.

"Mmh, I wonder how would I look if I grew a moustache? or perhaps a beard?" he asked grasping his chin and admiring his face in the mirror.

"But then again why mess with perfection." he said beaming at his own reflection running a hand through his thick chestnut hair his mask hung loosely round his mask.

As Kai was busy admiring his face in the mirror he did not notice his companion Kurono dashing up to him. Kurono ran up to his side out of breath from running.

"Kai, there is a certain damsel in distress." Kurono said urgently.

"Oh, what about them?" Kai said barely paying his friend attention still busy admiring his reflection.

"I'm talking about Tenko." Kurono said mildly exasperated.

"Oh, in that case I'll be right there. Duty calls time to play the hero once more." Kai said. Hearing the object of his affections was in need of help but before leaving he turned back to his reflection. "I'll finish with you later, handsome." he said winking into the mirror and then walked away.

Kurono rolled his eyes but couldn't help but give his own a reflection a once over before hearing Kai call his own name. Kurono ran after to follow.

At the town well, a small gathering of people had appeared to gawk at the spectacle and spread more unwanted gossip. Tenko's clean, damp laundry was being dumped on the ground into the dirt by some of the town bullies, the little girls drawings were being rubbed out by the footprint of a large man, and the little girl had been dragged away by her father awhile ago.

Meanwhile, Gran Torino was tearing drawings from Tenko's sketchbook and crumpling them up in his face and throwing them at him. All Tenko could do was stand their with his head bowed, hiding his face behind his hair, feeling powerless in the face of authority. Ever the outcast. He could feel his anxiety rising.

Then Chisaki appeared snatching the sketchbook out of the old man's hands which wasn't difficult. As Chisaki had a good two foot advantage over the old man. Gran Torino, was a town elder and respected, being miffed at this treatment kicked Chisaki in the ankle who then glared down at the old man in anger. 

While, many of townsfolk were distracted Aizawa had appeared from his shop and helped gather Tenko's laundry from the dirty ground a couple of cats in tow.

"Alright, people there's nothing more to see here lets move on now shall we." Chisaki said standing upright, ignoring the pain in his shin, and gesturing for the people to move along. The townspeople moved on whispering amongst each other as the spectacle was over.

"That's right you heard the man." Kurono added clapping his hands together before a hand fell on his shoulder and Kai gave him a look to stop.

Tenko was kneeling gathering the laundry to return home to wash as he had been thoroughly humiliated and was frustrated. He thanked Aizawa from stepping away from his shop to help him, who had left back to his shop. 

A hand baring his sketchbook soon appeared in his line of sight and Tenko glimpsed up from his kneeling position to see Chisaki once more. Tenko sighed and accepted his sketchbook back but was taken by surprise when Chisaki also helped him back up to his feet basket and all.

"Thank you, Chisaki." Tenko murmured feeling embarrassed.

"Tenko, I've already told you call me Kai. Care to tell me what happened?" he asked out of curiosity that and he wanted to make a good impression on his intended.

"Ignorance and prejudice is what happened." Tenko said hefting up his laundry basket into his arms.

"I don't follow." Chisaki said. Wanting him to elaborate.

Tenko heaved in a deep breath before letting out a sigh.

"I was just teaching a little girl how to draw in the dirt and this all happened. I was just trying to make a difference in the world and they wanted to punish me." Tenko said upset.

"See that's the problem" Chisaki said. Tenko looked in disbelief. "You want to change things when things are better off being left alone. After all no one is asking you to change things so why even bother?"

"Kai you just proved my point." Tenko said exasperated.

Kai realizing his error quickly thought of a clever response.

"Now what I meant was you can't change anything on your own. Perhaps what you need is someone to make life easier for you." Chisaki said suggestively. "I have a lot of influence Tenko just say you'll be mine and your life will get easier.

"I have to be going now." said Tenko out of disgust as he took up his laundry basket and stormed off towards home.

Tenko was taking a break from his chores reading through his book when a knock came upon the door. He thought it odd as he was not expecting anyone and his father wasn't due back for a week and still he could just come in the front door no need to knock. He went up to the peephole and peered through and grimaced when he saw Kai Chisaki.

"So much for telling him this week is no good." he grumbled as another rap against the door sounded.

Tenko opened the door reluctantly but put on a fake smile. "Kai Hello. I thought I told you Kurogiri was away. What are you doing here?"

"Hello Tenko." Kai bowed while offering a bouget of flowers in Tenko's face who begrudgingly accepted them. "I came by to see if you had a chance to talk to your father about my proposal yet."

"Unfortunately, Kurogiri is not here right now. He is away on business." Tenko said matter of factly before setting the bouget on a table.

"Oh, well if that's the case do you mind if I came in." Kai said making as if to walk in.

"Actually, I do mind." Tenko said blocking his path and stepping outside shutting the door behind him not wanting to be left alone with him behind closed doors. Worried he wouldn't be able to get him out of his house again.

"Well then what do you think of my proposal?" Kai asked straightening his jacket and smiling without his mask for once.

"I don't know considering I never received one." Tenko snarked back.

"Oh, come on you know what I mean. I'm helping map out a future for you. After all do you even have a plan for the future? Imagine this if you will a warm fire, my trophies hung up on the wall, you by my side, and our children playing before us." Kai said throwing an arm around Tenko pulling him in close, holding an out stretched arm out, and smiling at the fantasy he spun.

Tenko gave Kai a look at his fantasy not quite sure where he saw a lot of that coming from.

"Listen Kai there are at least a couple dozen people who would be happy to have you as a husband. Why don't you look for one of them?" Tenko said squirming out from under his arm.

"Because I love the chase certain prey provide." he said gazing into Tenko's eyes again.

"Well, that's a lovely if creepy thought but I think you should know I don't plan on getting married right now. Nor having children. I think you should get going right now." Tenko said trying to urge him along.

"Maybe you just haven't met the right man." supplied Chisaki as he hovered over Tomura one arm on the wall caging him in as he gazed down on him.

"It's a small village, Kai. I've met them all." Tenko said deadpan and uncomfortable about the close contact.

"Maybe you should look again." Kai pursued boxing Tenko in further and leering into his space. 

"Some of us have changed after all." Kai said giving what he thought was a charming smile.

"Chisaki-" 

"Kai!"

"Kai we would make each other miserable if we married. We have nothing in common." Tenko said managing to free himself.

"Come now you don't intend to be alone forever do you? What would your father think?" he asked watching the reaction on Tenko's face as he thought of his father.

"If you won't invite me into your home for dinner then why not come to mine tonight. I'll have a feast prepared for your honor." Kai said not taking the rejection. At. All.

"If I say yes will you finally leave?" Tenko said exasperated because really how stupid could he be to not take no as an answer.

"As you wish. Until tonight Tenko. I'll send a carriage round to pick you up. Be sure to wear something nice." he said eyes looking Tenko up and down before turning away to his horse.

After he finally left Tenko stomped into the yard angry about how easy Chisaki could get under his skin as he violently threw down chicken feed to the clucking chickens in the yard. He had no intention of going to Chisaki's for dinner that evening, nor any interest in marrying him, and would tell him as much as many times as it took.

"That friggin' meat head wants me to be his subservient little wife. Well he's got another thing coming." Tenko snarled spooking the chickens from his path. He walked to a tree at the edge of the farm yard grasping onto it and looking off into the horizon.

"I just want to get out of this village for once in my life and see the world. Anywhere has to be better than here." Tenko said forlornly.

He gazed up at the sky watching a flock of geese fly by. Until he heard the sounds of hoofbeats and panicked horse whinnies when he looked up he saw Nomu the horse riding up the field sans wagon and Kurogiri.

Wide eyed Tenko ran to the horse grabbing the reins trying to calm the spooked creature.

"Nomu! Where's papa? What happened?" Tenko said gazing at the horse while trying to rub the horses face in a calming gesture.

Nomu simply jerked his head and gave off a few panicked whinnies. Seeing signs that the horse had broken away from the wagon at some point. Tenko turned and ran in the house fetching his cloak and throwing the hood over his head. He shut up the house and ran back to the panicked horse.

"Nomu take me to Kurogiri." Tenko climbed onto the horses back took up the reins and steered the horse in the direction he had seen Kurogiri leave. With a crack of the reins he led the horse off into a gallop down the road into the woods.


	4. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurogiri is in an accident and makes a lapse in judgment.
> 
> Tenko rides to the rescue and makes the ultimate sacrifice.
> 
> At long last we meet the "beast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Dabi's scar tissue into "reptilian scales" an aesthetic choice as well as karma for referring to Spinner as Lizard. Also, wait till you meet the servants I struggled with matching characters up to household objects. Sorry no cutesy teacups name Chip this a villain au after all.

Kurogiri was sat in the drivers seat of the wagon, reins in hand, keeping an eye on the map and any directional signs. It had been a smooth journey thus far as it was always for he had taken this journey several times in the past. They rode past fields and were now in the forest bird song all around them. Kurogiri was in good spirits and had been whistling happy tunes to himself sure he worried for his son but mindless worry did no one any good.

He decided when the fair was over to make a decision of what to do with Tenko. Perhaps it was time for the boy to leave the village he was so unhappy. Maybe he could secure him an apprenticeship somewhere but where that was the question.

They soon came along the fork in the road where they would take a left and continue on and they would reach the village by nightfall. Unfortunately, for Kurogiri a large fallen tree was blocking the left hand fork. Kurogiri consulted the map he could take the right hand side and it would take longer but he would eventually reach the village by morning. Kurogiri was determined. Nomu was hesitant to take the right hand but with a crack of the reins he got moving.

As they rode along Kurogiri took note it seemed to be getting darker for the time of day and a heavy chill was in the air for the time of year. Granted it was getting to be autumn but it was too cool for this. Frost coated the ground like powered sugar on a baked good. Birdsong had ceased and any signs of woodland creatures had disappeared. Kurogiri was beginning to grow concerned after awhile as he consulted the map again and he realized he had made a wrong turn at some point.

"Damn. Come on Nomu let's go back well try a different path I don't like the looks of this."

No sooner had Kurogiri spoken then the mournful cries of wolves was heard nearby.

"Oh, that cannot be good."

"Hiya!, Nomu Hiya!" Kurogiri cried while cracking the reins of his horse to urge Nomu into a gallop.

Nomu being spooked by the wolves howls took off at a panicked run as the pack of wolves raced to pick up on them. Kurogiri's hat flew off his head in his haste lost and forgotten. They clambered through the woods tree branches whipping at Kurogiri who lifted his arm to fend them off from scratching his face.

Unfortunately, they ran into a snow drift soon causing the wagon to capsize and tip sideways spilling Kurogiri and the barrels of whiskey to the ground. Nomu's harness was trapped attached to the capsized wagon. Kurogiri loosened him free and leaped onto his back urging his horse into a gallop.

The wolves pursuit continued until Kurogiri rode through the threshold of an old fence the wolves ran off as they smelled something sinister near and ran off in search of new prey.

"That's a good boy, Nomu. They'll have to seek their dinner elsewhere tonight." Kurogiri chuckled patting his horses neck.

Riding further along Kurogiri looked about seeing an opulent garden covered in snow. Looking up he took note of a castle and decided to go seek shelter for the night. He would return home to Tenko in the morning as his wares for the fair were lost. Approaching the castle it looked uninhabited and just as dark and intimidating from a afar until he saw candlelight in a window or two and a few torches lit it's dark exterior. 

Good someone did inhabit the castle hopefully they could offer him a place to stay for the night and possibly a warm meal. Laws of hospitality were observed in the land that lost travelers were to be offered sanctuary after all. Riding closer he saw a stable close towards the entrance which had hay and water so he left Nomu their already chewing on hay and made his way towards the entrance. "You'll be fine boy. Now I'm going to pay our hosts a visit."

He approached the castles front door taking note of the lit lanterns and started knocking upon the door waiting for someone to open the door. The door opened on it's own.

"Hello terribly sorry to trouble you at this hour but my horse-" Kurogiri stopped speaking when he realized no one was there. He passed his head through the threshold "Hello is it alright if I come in? It is awful cold out there." Kurogiri got no answer.

He decided it was easier to ask for forgiveness in this case and stepped inside shutting the door behind him rubbing his hands against his arms to warm himself. Looking about for any signs of a servant or a host he saw a coat rack on his left and on his right a massive fireplace emitting a warm, orange glow.

"I hope you don't mind my intrusion but there was nowhere else to go at this late hour." Kurogiri said as he removed his coat shaking out the leaves and snow and hung it upon the coatrack and then walked across the floor in the direction of the fire.

Kurogiri swore he heard whispers. "Hello? Is someone there I do not mean to intrude you see my wagon crashed and I was chased by wolves." he approached where he saw the glow of a fire but saw no one there.

The more Kurogiri looked around the stranger it was that he didn't see a single servant or inhabitant of the castle. It appeared to be somewhat well cared for so it couldn't have been abandoned. Could it?

"Once again please forgive my intrusion it is just so very cold and this fire looks so inviting especially with no one using it." Kurogiri rubbed his hands and arms before the fire and glanced at a large comfortable chair and throw blanket on his left.

Kurogiri took note of an elaborate candelabra and mantle clock on a side table and stepped forward to admire the details "Extraordinary." he said looking the candelabra over before setting it down.

As he stepped away he swore he heard a man's voice say "A gentleman of taste." 

"Is someone there?" Kurogiri asked once more looking about.

As he stepped about looking around himself inspecting the castle trying to see if anyone was about. He thought he heard the sounds of a piano playing and went in search of the musician. He opened a room and saw a lone piano but the music was no longer heard. Strange he thought perhaps just his imagination and he moved on in his exploration. 

He soon stumbled across a formal dining room with a large dining table with one place setting and a delicious dinner which had been prepared.

"Would you be terribly upset if I just helped myself to a cup of tea and a few small things from your table? You won't even notice anything is missing." Kurogiri said suddenly feeling famished.

"You are most welcome a gentleman of your standing shouldn't be forced to go hungry. Please help yourself to some mulled wine to take the chill off." spoke a voice all of a sudden.

"Uh, thank you." Kurogiri replied and looked about for the voice but saw no one as he sat at the table. Placing the linen napkin upon his lap before he poured a glass of wine and felt the cold melt from his bones as he drank. Then he admired the food debating on what to try first. He started to tear off a piece of bread which felt warm to the touch. 

It was then a knife on the table began to move all on it's own pushing a dish of butter towards Kurogiri.

"Here you might want some of this." spoke the knife in a young ladies voice. "Oh, sorry I probably shouldn't have done that."

After that Kurogiri decided he had had more than enough of this strange castle and would take his chances with the wolves. He then leaped from his seat moving towards the castles entrance once more.

"I thank you for your hospitality but I think it's time I bid adieu." and on his escape through the front door he grabbed his coat on the way out slamming the door.

"Toga that was most unprofessional of you. You gave the poor man a terrible fright." reprimanded the man's voice which belonged to the candelabra. 

"Sorry Mr. I only wanted to help." said the knife without a hint of apology to her voice.

Once outside Kurogiri ran towards the stables fetching Nomu before he found himself turned around and about and in a garden rushing through it to find the castle grounds exit. Until he stumbled upon a rose bush of all things which eerily enough was still in bloom despite it being the dead of winter wherever this castle was. Never mind it was October. Kurogiri was enraptured by these roses for some odd reason and soon dismounted his horse and approach the bush.

"They look so much like my son's eyes." he said aloud, commenting on the deep burgundy of the flowers. All while cupping one of the blooms within his hand. Without really thinking he decided to cut one of them off the bush and would bring it home to Tenko as a gift. True, not exactly what his son had wanted but at least he would have proof of this strange tale.

He cut his finger on a thorn pressing it into his mouth to lick the blood away. Then he took his blade from its leather scabbard and settled on a particularly full crimson one and sliced through the stem. No sooner had he done so then the air was filled with a godawful, monstrous roar. He looked up in fear seeing a large frightening dark silhouette and blue flames filled his vision. 

Nomu ran off in a blind panic at seeing whatever had approached Kurogiri. Charging through the entrance of the castles gates. He ran all the way back home to Tenko.

Tenko had been dashing through the woods on the horses back his cloaks hood up protecting him from the chill. He felt a little guilty as surely Nomu was tired but he had to find Kurogiri, his father. He took note it was growing darker and colder the deeper he rode, birdsong ceasing. Nomu kept directing the way.

When they came upon the wagon wreck. Tenko halted the horse looking about for any signs of his father but saw none except some footprints in the snow. Tenko looked in the direction of the footprints and saw the castle off in the distance as well. Nomu continued onwards.

Tenko came riding up on Nomu sometime later to the castle gates he felt the cold down to the marrow of his bones and tugged his cloak tighter about himself. He gazed up at the castle an ominous feeling tugging at his chest but he continued on to the castle without giving the opulent garden a second glance.

When he at last reached the castle he dismounted and looked up at the darkened castle, pulling his cloak about himself against the cold, taking note of the gargoyles glaring down at him from above. Tenko wondered what to do with Nomu until he took note of the horse wondering off to the nearby stable all on it's own. For now that would have to do as Tenko had to find his father, so leaving Nomu to fend for himself, Tenko approached the door..

He approached the castle door lifting the lion shaped iron door knocker and giving it a few whacks first. The door opened all on it's own once again. Looking around outside to see if anyone was about Tenko entered and shut the door behind him.

It was dark within the castle save for a fireplace on his right and a few candles here and there giving off light which did a poor job to illuminate the interior. Tenko saw no one about no servants, no footmen, no one out and about to greet weary travelers. Surely a castle of this size would be full of people regardless of the time of day? Taking a few hesitant steps in. Tenko called out in a quiet voice:

"Papa?"

When he got no response a little louder he called out.

"Kurogiri!"

Once again he heard nothing. Deciding he would take his chances with whoever inhabited the castle.

"Hello is anyone there?" called out Tenko receiving no answer.

When he got none Tenko decided to investigate the castle further and see if he could locate his father so they could get out of there already. He took a few hesitant steps forwards unsure where to go until it was if the castle was listening to him and directing him as candles appeared to light his path. All the while Tenko continued calling out for his guardian until he heard a loud coughing sound in the distance.

"Do you see that? It's a boy" said a gentleman's voice from eariler excitedly.

"Of course it's a boy. What do you think I'm stupid old man? Oh sorry I didn't mean that." the other argued changing tones.

"Of course not my dear fellow this is brilliant news for us. I have a feeling he is the one to break the spell." replied the first.

"Uh, are you sure about that? He doesn't look like much?" replied a third voice skeptically.

"Ah, you see that's where you are wrong. How long have we waited for someone to approach the castle? He is the first most likely candidate we have seen thus far." Relayed the first voice.

"I don't know about this. He's ugly! I mean he's lovely I guess." replied the second voice once more changing tones.

"You know how the saying goes beggars cannot be choosers? Well we are the beggars in this case. Besides I think he has a certain charm to him don't you think?" replied the first.

"Alright, well take your word for it but what about the master?" spoke the third voice once more.

"Leave the master to me. I'll handle everything for now we need a meeting gather the other servants our mission is to break the curse." The first voice said excitedly.

Tenko followed the candles till he was led down a hallway to a large wooden door which led down several winding stone steps. He had the sinking feeling he was being led into a dungeon and potentially a trap at this point. But shrugged it off he wasn't leaving until he found Kurorgiri. Trap or no trap. With a borrowed candelabra and determination he reached the bottom of the steps and took a few steps forward.

"Kurogiri? Papa?"

"Tenko? Is that you, son? You need to get out of here!"

"Kurogiri thank god. I have been looking everywhere for you." Tenko said. Relief melting the tension from his shoulders and crossing the stone floor until he found his guardian locked up behind bars. Tenko knelt down till he was eye level with Kurogiri who was sitting on the stone floor.

Kurogiri took his hand which were cold to the touch a worried look settled on his expression "Tenko I need you to listen to me. You have to get out of here it's not safe this castle is cursed. Leave me if you have to."

"Papa your hands are like ice you'll get sick if you stay here. Don't be ridiculous. I'm getting you out of here." Tenko argued back standing back up and examining the lock then looking for a key or a mechanism to open the lock.

"Tenko please your a young man with your whole life ahead of you. Escape from here now! Maybe I was wrong keeping you in that village all these years but you can start over again. Live your life. I'm an old man I've made my choices." Kurogiri argued.

When Tenko saw no key he decided to settle for brute force eyes settled on a stone brick near by and before he could reach to lift it up . That's when a deep voice rumbled.

"Great another one." the voice sounded deep and terribly annoyed.

Tenko went into a defensive stance "Who's there? Are you the one who did this to him?" he accused gesturing towards his father.

He received an angry animalistic growl in reply.

"Tenko it's him! Get out of here listen to me for once." Kurogiri said his voice raised in a panic in fear for his son.

"So what if I have? It is only befitting of an intruder and thief to be imprisoned for his crimes." spoke the deep, raspy voice his tone becoming enraged.

"I'm sure he wasn't trespassing only looking for shelter from the cold. I saw where his wagon crashed not far from the castle gates and my father is no thief." Tenko argued back at the figure in the shadows.

"Please! I caught him red handed stealing from my rose bush." snarled the voice.

Tenko looked down at Kurogiri who shrugged "It was going to be a gift for you. Not one of my better moments of judgement Tenko I'm afraid but it was only a flower." he argued in his defense.

"Your going to imprison an innocent man over a flower?" Tenko asked scoffing.

"Innocent, hah. I was innocent once and look where that got me." the voice replied bitterly. "He is guilty of trespassing and theft and he will remain here for the rest of his days." the voice replied that much colder.

"He was going to give me the flower so it's my fault punish me instead" Tenko said imploringly.

"Tenko, No" Kurogiri said horrified. "You don't know what that means it means forever. The rest of your life."

"Hmpf! He's a thief and prisoner and will remain as such." grumbled the angry voice.

"You can't be serious imprisoning a man for life over such a petty offence. There must be something we can do or offer you in exchange for his life." Tenko spoke crimson eyes blown wide at such an unjust judgement and sentence.

",,,You have nothing that interests me." grumbled the voice with a note of hesitance in his voice.

"Then at least let me say good bye." Tenko said.

The voice let out a scoffing sound at this further annoyed as though he was being kept from his dinner and not sentencing a man to a life sentence.

"A few moments to say goodbye in exchange for a man's life shouldn't that be an equal exchange. " Tenko argued back not backing down.

"Very well make it quick." snarled the voice finally relenting at least a little.

The figure emerged from the shadows and that's when Tenko saw whom he had been arguing and bargaining for Kurogiri's life with. At first he thought it was some sort of demon but that couldn't have been possible for it seemed to be of the earth than to be of hell spawn. The figure was massive towering a few feet just above Tenko. They had two black horns which protruded from their head and twisted backwards in addition to a set of ears as that of a wolf. Black spiky fur akin to a lions mane stood up upon their head and continued down their back. Purple reptilian scales covered the bottom portion of their eyes, face, neck and that of their forearms, and potentially other places covered by the tattered clothing the beast wore. The nose of a bull complete with metal nose ring protruded from the face. That not covered in scales was covered in sable colored fur. Two massive paws with razor sharp black talons. In addition to a pair of powerful hind legs which also boasted a set of sharp black claws on the flagstones. A long wolf's tail swished behind themselves. 

They were altogether beastly apart from a pair of glowing blue eyes which were all too eerily human in appearance. Not to mention the torn and tattered clothing they wore consisting of a long tattered black coat, a stained and torn white shirt, and trousers which had seen equal abuse.

Tenko had to prevent himself from wanting to recoil from the creature in disgust and fear or cry out in alarm not wanting to further anger them. As they produced a key from a pocket long black talons spreading from the creatures hands as it unlocked the cell door. Tenko thought of those sharp claws and what they'd do to him sent a shiver down his back. 

"When this door closes it will be for the last time." the beast snarled blue eyes flashing in the dim light.

Once the cell door was opened, they stood back leaning against the wall of the dungeon. Crossing their arms against their chest and leaning a leg up against the wall waiting for the brief reunion to end till they could lock their prisoner once more away.

Tenko entered the cell instantly and wrapped his arms about Kurogiri who did in kind placing a gentle hand on the boys head and stroking his hair.

"Tenko I am so sorry about all of this. This is all my fault please live your life the way you want from now on. That will make me happy and know I have and will always love you son. Please forget all about me." Kurogiri said looking him in the eyes.

"Kurogiri you are a great father and I love you too so I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to do?" Tenko said a sad smile on his face.

Kurogiri looked confused at his son at his statement. Until he was shoved out of the cell in surprise and the door was slammed shut behind him. He spun around a look of horror on his face when he realized what had happened.

"No, Tenko, my son. No. No. Not this way. I've lived my life-" Kurogiri cried out reaching through the bars for his son but was cut off when the creature grabbed him by the back of the coat and tugged him away.

"Alright, the decisions been made time to go." he snarled and was about to drag Kurogiri away when he paused and looked back at Tenko "You just threw your whole life away. What are you an idiot?"

"I did it for someone I cared about. My father, so no I wouldn't say so." Tenko replied back coolly.

"Father's hah. Well see about that." The beast said. Then he whipped around causing his coat to flutter in the motion and began dragging a protesting Kurogiri away as if he weighed nothing.

"NO! TENKO MY BOY! STOP!" Kurogiri cried out in protest as his fingers ungripped the bars.

Tenko stood hands clutching the bars of his cell watching on as the beast dragged his father away. As this would quite possibly be the last time he would ever see Kurogiri again. His heart ached hearing the impassioned cries and shouts of his father. He did his best not to let his fear show until they had left the prison and then Tenko sunk to his knees gasping for air.

Kurogiri screamed, protested and fought the whole way he was dragged away scuffling the heels of his shoes. "NO MY SON. LET HIM GO YOU MONSTER. TENKO! I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU!" He shouted as he was dragged further away.

Kurogiri was dragged kicking and screaming up the stairs and out the door of the castle over to a carriage parked outside the stables. The beast opened the carriage door and threw a protesting Kurogiri inside.

"Let me go you brute and give me back my son." Kurogiri protested within the carriage before the beast lunged into his face.

"He is no longer your concern anymore. Leave this place and never return." snarled the beast and slammed the door shut in his face.

"Take him back to the village, Machia." snarled the beast and then watched as the carriage went off on it's own sans horse or driver.


	5. The Jilted Suitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chisaki is bitter about rejection and Kurono tries to cheer up his friend.
> 
> Kurogiri returns to the village pleading for help from doubtful villagers.
> 
> Chisaki seeing Kurogiri can be useful to him steps forward to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! To everybody and thank you all for the Kudos and kinds messages. I hope this year will find us all in better spirts and states of health. If not well I guess we continue the mass anti-social behavior that has been publicly accepted.
> 
> "Nobody is like Overhaul, Nobody does it like Overhaul, Every guy wants to be Overhaul..." Ha couldn't resist sorry no song and dance numbers in this au if you want pretend they are signing and dancing. I struggled with this chapter so it's short and kind of meh, but hey plot movement in action.

It was a busy night at the village tavern as they were now that the harvest season was over and people had more time on their hands. The nights were growing longer and cooler as early winter was upon them. Nights like these were when folks gathered for company and a drink. It was an opportune time to socialize with others and liquid courage helped none the less. Especially for those in need of companionship of a romantic nature? 

It was also where others gathered to lick their wounds after having been spurned.

"Just who does he think he his? That boy has tangled with the wrong man. No one says no to Kai Chisaki." Kai said slamming his mug down in anger on one of the tavern's tables spilling his ale and disrupting a few other mugs. He was seated in his own personal chair, near the fire, at the town tavern where none would ever dare to sit. Being the heir to one of the finest houses in town awarded certain perks for it's inhabitants and Kai was no exception.

"Your right how dare he. The nerve." Kurono said mostly humoring his friend. Who was also at the tavern as well offering a shoulder to cry on for his best friend and unrequited love interest.

"I had the servants prepare a seven course dinner with all my latest kills. I had a hundred year old wine, one of the finest vintages mind you, pulled from the cellar. I was dressed in my best clothes. I had hired a band to play. I had flowers. Hell I even had a ring ready. Do you have any idea how foolish I looked when I arrived to his house and he wasn't their and then had to return home ALONE?" Kai continued to seethe.

The other members of the Shie Hassakai were in the tavern as well maintaining a safe distance. After all they had been about the manor when Lord Overhaul returned home without his intended dinner guest. None dared say a word not wishing to unleash the wrath of Master Overhaul.

"Dismissed, rejected, publicly humiliated why it's more than I can bare." Kai said slamming his mug down for the umpteenth time sloshing most of the liquid out of the mug onto the table. Kai glared at the mess in disgust.

Kurono sighed and took up a cloth and wiped the spilled spirits away. "Well Kai maybe your just not meant to be. Maybe it's time to move on. Their are other prey for you to set your sights on after all." Kurono said eyeing the three girls, who as always were nearby, wearily. "In fact they might be right in front of you." he finished with a hint and a wink.

"Who wants to waste time on rabbits when it's big game I'm interested in." Kai dismissed Kurono after taking notice the three girls out of the corner of his eye. He ignored them like always and they slumped at being dismissed.

"Hari imagine this a lodge, my latest kill on the fire, the little ones playing on the floor, and my little spouse sitting in my lap." Kai said fondly of the fantasy he painted before going back to glowering.

Kurono had to hold back a blush when he imagined himself as the spouse sitting in Chisaki's lap but managed to school his features.

Kurono sighed. His friend was deeply in the dumps and had been for a couple days now. He had thought a trip to the tavern would help cheer him up but evidently it wasn't working out as he had hoped. So he started reaching at straws attempting to change the subject. "How about another glass of ale?" he asked.

Kai sighed "Oh, what's the use it isn't helping nothing helps." he lamented and laid back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest glaring at the fire.

Kurono thought again if their was one way to get Kai out of his mood it was to bolster his ego. For if there was anything Kai loved more it was having his ego stroked. 

He then gazed across the tavern at the other members of the Shie Hassakai who were also in the tavern as they were known to do most evenings. Many sat talking amongst themselves with empty mugs spread about. A few were chatting it up with the villagers some of the same or opposite sex. Rappa was challenging anybody who dared to an arm wrestling competition as he couldn't relax unless he was fighting someone it seemed.

This gave Kurono some ideas for his plan.

"It despairs me to see you this way, Kai. Any guy would like to be you even when taking your lumps." Kurono said as he gave Kai a shoulder rub feeling some of the tension leave his body.

"Didn't you say you beat Rappa once in a fight?" Kurono asked leaning into Kai's ear pretending he didn't remember the answer.

"What do you mean once?" Kai asked. "Every time that meathead challenges me to a fight I end up triumphant."

"Well, show me. Rappa's over their challenging anybody man enough to arm wrestle him but if your not up to it..." Kurono said before tapering off.

"Is he now?" Kai asked his interest piqued.

"Yeah, he claims no man in this tavern can beat him." Kurono lied.

"Well if that's the case I'll have to set him straight." Kai stood from his chair removing his frock coat and tossing it at Kurono as he made his way to where the buffoon was sat.

Kurono smiled as he folded Kai's coat over his arm. He knew for a fact Rappa routinely challenged Kai to fist fights and routinely lost. If Kai emerged triumphant publicly that would be a great boost to his emotional state.

Kai approached Rappa and his current opponent with a clearing of the throat the other man looked up and seeing Overhaul he vacated his seat at once. Kai sat opposite Rappa who only seemed to perk up at a more worthy opponent. 

"Finally someone to give me a challenge tonight. I will not lose this time." Rappa said punching his fist into his palm.

"I've heard that from you before." Kai said a familiar glint in his eyes.

The two men bent their arms before reaching their hands out clasping before they both began struggling to pull the others arm down to the table. Some of the other bar patrons took interest as it looked to be a close match and slowly began to gather around watching on in interest. When both of them were holding their grounds the onlookers started cheering.

Kurono stepped up "Five coins if Chisaki wins." he slammed his coins down on the table.

Soon others started joining in the bet slamming coins down as well some betting on Rappa others on Chisaki. It didn't take long till the sounds of cheers and shouting filled the tavern. Even though Kai was busy concentrating on the match Kurono could tell he was eating up the attention.

It was a close match. A few times Rappa came close till Kai persevered and pulled in his favor but in the end Kai slammed Rappa's arm down. The tavern exploded in cheers of excitement and sounds of groans from the losers. Everyone cheering on Chisaki. Even though Kai hated to be touched moments such as these he relished allowing the patrons to give him sweaty handshakes and slapping him on the back in congratulations. 

Kurono wound up with a sizeable amount of coins for his win. Not that he needed the money anyway. He went about the tavern slipping coins to the inhabitants as bribes asking them to help bolster Kai's ego some more.

The band which had been lazing and drinking perked up at a commission and began playing a rousing song.

Soon the tavern inhabitants gathered about asking for war stories or about certain trophies hanging on the walls. Kai was only all to happy to share. At one point someone asked how much could Kai lift and he stood up and then lifted a young maiden up in one arm and in his other he hefted a blushing Kurono up onto his shoulders. 

"About this much." Kai said hefting his burdens before lowering them to the ground once more.

Then a mock sword fight broke out with Kai leaping from table to table accepting any challengers. The tavern owner looked on anxiously at the antics taking place in his bar fearing for his crockery but shrugged it off when a handful of coins came his way. At least no blood had been spilled and the people seemed happy enough requesting more drink. 

After the fight rounds of drinks were bought and given to Chisaki. Everyone congratulating him and praising him

"Hari, thank you my friend. This is just what I needed." chuckled Chisaki once more reclining in his chair but feeling content and a little drunk. After all the ale he had drank and attention he had gotten.

"Anything for you, Kai." Kurono said looking at his friend adoringly.

Kai was as usual too dense and self-centered to take notice that and the alcohol didn't help. So it was no surprise the next statement he made was a tad insensitive. "Tell me Hari why is it no young maiden has captured your fancy? Surely you would be a catch to someone." 

Kurono had to mask the hurt he felt at having the object of his affection ask why he wasn't actively courting another. He couldn't outright tell Chisaki how he felt as he was too hung up on the Shimura boy to ever notice him so he answered as truthfully and vaguely as he could. "Oh, just haven't found the right one I suppose. It's hard when your seeking perfection." Kurono said quoting his friend.

Kai hummed his agreement about to say more.

It was then the doors to the tavern burst wide open and a wide eyed and panicked Kurogiri came stumbling in shouting "HELP! I NEED HELP! TENKO'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! I ONLY ESCAPED THANKS TO HIM. Oh my poor son." 

"Who has Tenko?" Toyomitsu the baker asked concerned.

Kurogiri grabbed onto the lapels of Toyomitsu's jacket "Please you gotta' help me." he pleaded tugging onto the fabric threatening to tear it.

Giran the bartender placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Now Kurogiri why don't you calm down and tell us what is troubling you. Then we'll see how we can help." He was not sure if he believed him or not after all the rumors of a drunken Kurogiri were out their. But then again he was the main source of his liquor supply and didn't want to burn any bridges.

"I was going to the fair two villages over when I was attacked and chased by a pack of wolves. Causing my wagon to crash. I found a castle. It's already deep winter there snow and ice and cold." Kurogiri cried.

"Wolves?" questioned Giran by surprise.

"What snow this early?" huffed Gran Torino in clear disbelief shaking his head.

"That's not important!" snapped Kurogiri turning on the old man. "What matters is a terrible beast lives their and has taken my son as his hostage. Now I need help the best hunters in the village to rescue him." 

"Kurogiri are you sure about all this?" Toyomitsu asked. He didn't want to doubt Kurogiri but yet... "You didn't hit your head in the crash and hallucinate? Did you." asked Giran beginning to doubt his story.

"He's obviously drunk off his ass. I wouldn't believe a word he says." replied Gran Torino in further disbelief hands clasped onto his cane as he sat.

"GODDAMIT I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH! THEIR'S A BEAST AND IT HAS MY SON!" Kurogiri shouted in outrage at being doubted an accussed.

Some of the villagers were taken aback at his outburst after all Kurogiri was always such a patient and calm man. Others started to laugh after all there wasn't a castle for miles away from their small village, winter was a month away yet, and a beast of all things. Preposterous. After all didn't they live in a village that housed the best hunter in all the land. If their was a beast Chisaki would have hunted it down by now and made a trophy of it's head. 

A few other villagers had gathered to calm and reassure Kurogiri after his outburst.

Chisaki watched on in contemplative silence soaking all this information in. When a thought occurred to him Kurogiri was Tenko's father and typically father's played an active role in who their children wed. Obviously if he could get on Kurogiri's good side it would help to convince Tenko that he was the right man for him.

Yes, the way to Tenko's heart was through his father Kurogiri. As their was no one Tenko cared for more than his father. If he could get Kurogiri's blessing Tenko would be his without a doubt. A smile came to his lips at his deduction and he stepped forward determined to spring his plan into action.

"How dare all of you laugh and doubt this man in his time of grief. He comes here for help and you all ridicule him. Kurogiri is an active member of this community." Chisaki called out stepping forwards and gesturing towards Kurogiri.

Kurogiri looked up surprised and relieved that someone finally believed him. Surprised because it was Kai Chisaki of all people.

"Kurogiri old friend I will help you." Chisaki said stepping up to Kurogiri and resting his hand on his shoulder. Yet another rare occurrence as Chisaki was touch repelled.

"Oh, thank you, thank you. We must hurry poor Tenko is probably frightened and all alone." Kurogiri said eagerly shaking Chisaki's hand while fretting for his son.

"Hari, let's hitch my carriage and fetch my rifle. We have a rescue mission to undertake." Chisaki said making sure everyone in the tavern heard him putting on a show to display he cared enough for Tenko that he was willing to humor his eccentric father. Yet at the same time he rubbed the very hand that Kurogiri had shaken on his trousers.

Hari looked at Chisaki and recognized the calculative look in his eyes. Which typically meant he was plotting and scheming and it looked like Kurogiri was an active participant in his plans. Kurono would have been opposed to taking advantage of a vulnerable situation but being Chisaki's friend (and being helplessly devoted) he dashed out of the tavern. Upon arriving back at the manor house he arranged to have the horses and carriage brought to the tavern as soon as possible. He would continue to demonstrate his loyalty and devotion until his friend finally realized his feelings for him...someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know hard to imagine a flustered Kurogiri but their he is and a calculating Kai Chisaki? What? no way.


	6. The Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko has a hard time being a prisoner.
> 
> Dabi is grumpy.
> 
> Introducing Sako and some of the other servants who plot to play cupid with their Master and the Beautiful prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a little trouble towards the end with this one but I guess it works if it sucks or if anybody can think of anything better let me know.

The beast returned back to the castle in a foul mood after disposing of the trespasser. Why he let him go? He may never know. Still he had gotten a fair trade out of the ordeal the son for the father, and misery loves company at least. Now that he had a prisoner it was a question of what to do with him he wondered stomping across the frozen ground back towards the castle. It was a laugh really he was as much a prisoner of this castle as much as the poor bastard he had just imprisoned in the dungeon. He glared back up at the castle. His home. His own prison. 

Slamming the door behind himself and coming in from the cold where he was confronted by one of his servants.

"Ah, Master I trust you are in good spirits this evening." replied the candelabra with a bow.

The beast annoyed and wanting to be left alone growled "What do you want, Sako?"

"Ah, yes, it is in reference to your guest."

"What about him?" the beast snarled narrowing his turquoise eyes at the aforementioned candelabra.

"Well, I was just thinking it is rather serendipitous he happened to stop by and perhaps you would want to show your hospitality by offering the boy a more comfortable room. Aside from a dungeon cell that is. And while you are being so generous why not offer him an invitation to dine with you this evening?" replied the candelabra.

"And why would I do that?" he replied disgusted at such a notion crossing his arms about his chest his tail swishing in irritation.

"Why a chance to woo the boy and to break the spell, Your Grace. Surely that must be the reason fate has brought you both together." Sako said joining his two candles together to produce a stronger flame.

The beast growled out of anger in answer and stormed off in a huff leaving his rebellious servant alone.

"Well, it wasn't a No." The candelabra replied craftily already to put his plan into action.

Tenko sat on the floor of the cell it was cold and the hard stones beneath him offered no warmth or comfort. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin atop of his knees. Wrapping his cloak around himself and pulling his hood over his head in an attempt to conserve warmth. He rubbed his hands about his arms as well. Some time had passed since his new found imprisonment maybe a few hours or so but already he was finding his new station in life difficult.

After the beast had left he tested the durability of the cell bars and found them to be firmly in place. He tested the lock to see if it could be loosened or opened but it wouldn't budge. Then he searched all over his cell to see if there was anything of use to pick the lock but it proved to be a fruitless search. He then gave up on an immediate escape. After all even if he did escape he could run into the beast at some point and he wasn't sure how patient the beast would be with him.

He thought of the beasts claws and fangs and shuddered at the damage they could. No, he preferred to avoid his wrath.

He wondered when would the beast return to check on him and if he could ask for a blanket from his...master, jailer? As he had saw no one else residing in the castle. He assumed the answer would be no. As the beast did not seem charitable or kind to his prisoners.

He glanced outside the bars of his cell and frowned.

Not only was it cold and uncomfortable in the dungeon it was also dark save for a single torch burning forgotten outside his cell. He feared what would happen when the torch burned out. Would it be even colder then it already was? Would the rats come out then? he had heard enough horror stories to know rats were in dungeons. Would he be provided food and water or be left forgotten to starve to death? It certainly would be one way of shortening his life of imprisonment but at the cost of shortening his life. So it would end up being a life imprisonment anyway. A thought he had had though not one he wished to entertain.

The questions continued to plague his mind.

He soon found himself scratching his neck anxiously a habit he had all but grown out of but acted on occasions when he was highly anxious. He pulled his hand away before he could cause any further damage. Kurogiri would be upset if he saw him scratching after all.

At least Papa was safe and far enough away from here.

At least he hoped he was.

Perhaps he was home by now. Tenko could see him now sad, downtrodden, and alone in their cottage at the edge of the village. But eventually, Kurogiri would move on and forget about him at least he thought as much. Life goes on as they say. The thought of never seeing Kurogiri, his father again made him want to break down in tears but he refused to do so. It was only his first night as a prisoner. He would wait for another night when his mind had a chance to spiral and he had given up all hope to have a total break down. For now he had to think calmly about his situation and how he would survive. 

As well as how he would escape.

That idea had not left his mind and it was the one thing keeping him going at this point. 

He debated on trying to get some sleep but his mind was too wound up to allow him rest. Still thinking.

Until a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I know just what you are thinking these are miserable accommodations they simply will not do. Let's change that shall we?" a gentleman's voice spoke.

Tenko looked about himself for the voice's owner through the cell bars into the shadows, confused, but saw no one their.

"Who's their?" he asked hesitantly wondering if he was hallucinating due to his creeping anxiety.

"Oh, forgive me where are my manners the name is Atsuhiro Sako or you may simply call me Mr. Compress." a shiny gold candelabra stepped er, hopped into view as it removed it's top hat shaped candle snuffer and bowed in greeting to Tenko.

Tenko stared at the candelabra crimson orbs wide eyed and then looked around for a human being but saw no one. "I must be having a nightmare none of this can be real. First a beast now I'm talking to a candlestick." Tenko muttered aloud rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

"Ah, there you stand incorrect my dear boy. I am no mere candlestick but a candelabra." he spoke proudly as though this were something to brag about and displayed he had indeed three candles despite his top hat snuffer.

"Also, I am afraid this is no dream but harsh reality for us both I am afraid." replied the candle-er Sako apologetically.

"Now back to getting you out of your current predicament. Why I will have you out of there in a jiffy. My it is cold down here after all. Perhaps I will arrange to have a pot of tea or mulled wine brought to your room as well. Help warm you up." he replied cheerily. 

Then the candelabra set to work pushing a nearby stool to the cell bars and then hopping upon the stools seat. He produced a key and then he hopped up inserting the key into the lock and with a flip managed to unlock the lock causing the cell door to swing open.

Tenko stood on hesitant legs and stepped out of his cell and looked on in amusement "Still how? Is this some sort of puppetry or ventriloquism?" Tenko said looking over him curiously trying to see if any strings or wires were about.

"I am no mere illusion! I create the illusions I'll have you know, my dear boy." Sako argued.

"Alright, sorry sorry I don't mean to offend you but can you really blame me?" Tenko said waving the palms of his hands in apologetic gesture.

"In this situation, sadly, I do not. Now may I please know the identity of my master's handsome guest?" Sako inquired with a bow abruptly changing the subject.

Tenko heard the question and drew a blank at first but when he realized the compliment was addressed to himself his cheeks couldn't help but redden. "Oh, Tenko Shimura." he replied awkwardly with a bow in greeting.

"Ah, a lovely name to fit a lovely face. Now then if you will follow me I will show you to your chambers." Sako said and he began walking away making quiet tapping sounds along the stone floor.

Tenko blushing at the compliments looked on amused and shrugged his shoulders. With a last look he followed after the charismatic little candelabra. After all he did not want to remain in the cold, dark dungeon a minute longer and decided he might as well play along and began catching up with the determined candelabra.

Tenko had been nervous about leaving the dungeon at first. Afraid the beast would become angry when he realized his prisoner was wondering about freely but thankfully the beast was no where to be seen. Currently Tenko was following Sako through the castle which appeared to be all but abandoned, as he saw no one else. He wondered why the Beast and Sako were in the castle in the first place? He thought what a lonely life that must be and he felt a sadness when he realized that was his life now as well.

The castle was terribly dark being intermittently lit with candles, a frightening place to be to wonder about alone with a beast inside. He thought with a shudder drawing his cloak closer to his person. Looking about the halls he took note of the decor. The castle must have been grand at one point. Now it seemed dark, dreary ,and unkempt. The halls were carpeted with deep red velvet rugs festooned with golden tassels. Decorated wall papers covered the walls. Paintings of what must have been past inhabitants of the castle hung in the halls, past suits of armor. Pedestals held decorative urns. Chandeliers and candelabras attached to the walls and ceilings. Tenko took in all these sights as he followed behind Sako.

"Ah, I see you have taken an interest in the castles provenance. I shall have to arrange a tour for you." replied Sako making conversation.

Tenko felt a bit embarrassed at being found out but mumbled it was not necessary as he did not want to be trouble.

"It's just up these stairs. Won't be long now." replied Sako cheerily as he hopped the stairs one step at a time like he did so on a daily basis.

Tenko took note of the frightening carving on the banister of the stairs. Before he followed behind up the stairs, till they reached a hallway then they walked down past two doors and stopped. "Here we are! Your chambers await." Sako said proudly pushing the door open then bowing once more with top hat in hand gesturing for Tenko to enter.

Tenko took a hesitant step inside unsure what to expect he was in for a surprise.

The room was bigger then the sitting room he shared with Kurogiri back at their home as well as richly furnished. There was a canopied bed in the center of the room, outfitted with black drapes, with a settee at the foot of bed. A fireplace with a large stack of logs to replenish the fire was to it's left. A gilded and plush chair and couch before it. A large wardrobe was on the right hand side of the room and a writing desk as well. To the right of the bed was a set of glass French doors leading to a balcony. It was the sort of room meant for a Prince or a King not a brewers son he couldn't help but think looking around in awe and wonder.

"If there is anything that isn't to your liking just let us know and we'll fix it right away." replied Atsuhiro as he walked in inspecting the room. He went up to the fireplace and lit the logs.

"Come you must be cold after being so long in the dungeon." Sako gestured with one of his candlelit arms to the fire.

Tenko walked over to the fireplace holding out his hands and immediately began to warm up. He never did well in the cold anyway.

"No, it-it looks fine the way it is. Are you sure this is all mine though? Also, who do you mean by us? Are their others?" Tenko asked.

Before Sako could respond a voice spoke up.

"I think what he means by "us" is well "us.'" Spoke the wardrobe with a woman's voice all of a sudden coming to life and moving about.

Tenko stepped away in wide eyed shock pressing his back up to the bed. "Oh, god you talk too?"

"She's not the only one." said the red quill pen as it suddenly began floating in mid-air away from the desk.

"Hey, don't leave me out. I don't count. Don't listen to me. Yes I do." replied a mantle clock with a crack on it's face.

Then a velvet foot stool with tassels came running up to Tenko jumping up at him and barking like a dog. Tenko startled raised his arms in the air in shock.

"Down Mon-chan. Bad dog." ordered the wardrobe and the footstool er, dog sat at his feet.

Tenko felt a feeling of shock hit him all at once and the color draining from his face as he started backing away from all the household objects springing to life all around him.

"Everyone stand down. We need to give him a moment to breathe before he faints." replied Atsuhiro taking charge spreading his arms. "Tenko why don't you sit down and breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth three times." Sako coached.

Tenko sat upon the settee taking in the sight of various animated household objects, walking, and talking. He nodded his head as he breathed. "H-how is it possible?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well it's not by choice if that's what your asking. We didn't wake up one day asking for this." replied the red quill pen sassily.

"Hawks, be polite. He is a guest and doesn't deserve any rudeness." chastised the wardrobe. "Forgive us it has been so long since we have had any guests or company so we are out of practice. My name is Magne and I see you've met Sako already."

"I'm Hawks and yeah, sorry you didn't deserve that." replied the quill.

"I'm Jin or Twice. You don't need to know that. Yes, you do." replied the cracked mantle clock changing his tone abruptly.

"Uh, is he alright?" asked Tenko concerned.

"I'm afraid Jin has always struggled with some mental instability he has his good days and his bad days. Currently he is having a bad day. I am afraid." Atsuhiro replied by way of apology. 

"Now then since I have obtained you better accommodations it is time we leave you to settle in. Why don't we leave you alone with Magne to prepare for dinner and we'll go see how dinner is coming along. Also, we will be sure the Master is on his best behavior. Magne will take good care of you." Sako replied reassuringly as he prepared to depart.

"Dinner with your, Master?" replied Tenko curiously. Realizing in all the excitement he had all but forgotten about food as he hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning. The thought of dinner sounded very good right now but he'd rather not encounter that beast.

"Well, yeah, the Master wants to have dinner with you. That's why your here, right?" said Hawks looking at Atsuhiro accusingly.

"Well, how about that let's see how Toga is getting on then. Perhaps she could use our help, gentlemen. Magne work your magic." Atsuhiro said avoiding the subject altogether and with a bow on his way out escorting a protesting Hawks and Jin out the door.

"What is going on around here?" Tenko said feeling more and more confused.

"Oh, let's not worry about that for now. We have to prepare you for dinner. Let's see what I have in my drawers." Magne said opening up the cabinet doors to reveal dust flying away amidst an array of elegant clothing and accessories.

"Oh, how embarrassing." giggled Magne fanning her doors and drawers of dust and debris. Before she began rummaging through her drawers and the racks pulling out clothes and then deeming them not good enough before putting them back.

"You really don't have to go through the trouble." Tenko said politely.

"Why it's no trouble at all. After all it has been so long since I have had anyone to dress. You are like a fresh canvas for me." she said excitedly leaning in close to Tenko. "Now let's see with those eyes and that hair and skin tone-" she hummed in thought thinking of color schemes and shades rummaging through drawers and the clothes racks.

"No, I mean. I am not going to dinner with that monster. Not after the way he treated me and my father." said Tenko determined.

Magne panicked "But you must go. So much is- I mean aren't you hungry? And this could be a chance for the master to apologize for his behavior. He doesn't mean to behave the way he does. He is a victim of misfortune" Magne tried to reason stopping herself from revealing anymore.

"He doesn't strike me as the type who apologizes easily. As for his behavior well actions speak louder then words." Tenko said frowning. 

"And how would you know if you aren't even willing to give him a chance?" reasoned Magne hopefully before dropping a subtle hint with a wink. "He's a real prince hiding underneath that rough exterior."

Tenko thought about it and sighed "I'm sorry I don't mean to cause trouble between you and your master but dinner with him is simply out of the question. I am sorry to put you in such a position but I cannot." Tenko said firmly.

"Oh, no worries you aren't making any trouble at all." Magne said becoming flustered.

"WAIT!! You might change your mind if I show you the outfits I have for you." She said a little too overly enthusiastic.

"I don't think you under-" Tenko was cut off as bolt of fabric came flying out of the wardrobe lengths of fabric flying in his face.

Magne feeling flustered and that she might have failed her part of the plan began spewing clothes from her drawers. Trying to entice Tenko but failing miserably. Tenko held up his arms in an attempt to shield himself from the onslaught.

Fabrics and clothes began spilling forth from the wardrobe raining down all around Tenko.

After this display, Magne seemed to have exhausted her energy and became dormant as she was unresponsive. Tenko heaved a sigh fighting his way out of the tangle of fabrics and clothing

Tenko decided it was time to plot an escape plan. There was something going on and he couldn't help but feel suspicious of the servants.

As friendly and kind as the enchanted household objects were he was more interested in returning home to his father, who was most likely worried sick right now.

He began mentally calculating the best escape route in his head. The castle door? no too obvious and his escape could be alerted by the various household appliances. The window? That could be a strong possibility although it had a drop if anything went wrong. He decided to come up with multiple escape routes and choose the one most likely to work out in the end. 

Looking about the room he set about searching for supplies at once. In his head he began thinking of supplies he could use: a torch, a knife, etc. etc. A supply item he could use and would come in handy right now would be rope. Which considering he was in a tastefully decorated room and not a garden shed spoke volumes of him not finding the aforementioned items. 

With a rope he could trip the beast if he chased after him. He could tie the beast up and buy him time to make a hasty get away. Theses scenarios ran through his head as he plotted potential escape scenarios. 

Then he took notice of all the different fabrics which had spilled out of the wardrobe er, Magne.

"That could work." Tenko decided as he began tying two pieces of cloth together testing it's strength as he tugged on both ends. "This could work indeed."


	7. The Dinner Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look at things from Dabi's'/the beasts perspective.  
> Dabi is coaxed into inviting Tenko to dinner by his servants and things go south quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well so far this year is onto a rocky start I was at work yesterday when I heard news of the coup, riots at the U.S. Capitol times like these it's hard to be an American. The second hand embarrassment. This story has been a help doing something in my control.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and kind words all of you. I hope I can help bring a distraction to your troubles.

Before Sako had come to liberate Tenko from his cell he had a discussion with his fellow servants and companions about their future guest in one of the bedrooms. As the room was a apart of Sako's plan and it was far enough away from the master so they would not be eavesdropped upon.

"So the boy we saw is indeed remaining as a guest indefinitely and I believe he is here to break the spell and set us all free. But in order for that to happen we will need to act as an in between for the boy and the master. In other words it's up to us to get these two together." Sako said eagerly.

"Don't you mean prisoner? Since he's currently in the dungeon." pointed out Spinner.

"Let's not use that word: Prisoner." Sako said as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Are you sure this isn't just a case of coincidence? Sounds to me like a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Twice said in a moment of clarity.

"How do we know these two will connect and have any chemistry at all?" asked Hawks incredulously. He wanted to go back to being human like the next guy but at the same time he had to be practical. He'd had his hopes dashed before after all.

"Because he stood up to the master. Instead of screaming, crying, or cowering in fear he negotiated and stood his ground against the master's wrath and judgement. Few could do that in the face of the master even we dare not do so. He could have left here a free man but instead he cared more for his father's well being and traded places with him. This just shows what a compassionate companion he could be for the master." Sako said to argue his point.

"This "guest" of yours have a name?" asked Hawks sarcastically.

"I did just so happen to overhear some of their conversation and his name just so happens to be Tenko." replied Sako.

"Tenko what a cute name. Is he really cute, Mr.? Also, I wonder what his blood tastes like?" replied a kitchen knife with a gold handle named Toga.

"Toga, No." said Spinner the coat rack in shock at that implication. 

"Yeah, Toga leave the poor boy alone. He has suffered enough no cutting aloud." said Magne with a scolding tone. 

After all the point of this meeting was to break the curse by having the master and this stranger fall in love. No sense scaring the poor boy off with a kitchen knife with bloodlust.

Toga gave a reluctant awww and started pouting.

"Miss Himiko I am sure you will find him just as charming as I do." Sako said addressing his fellow servant in his formal matter.

Toga started giggling to herself excited about the beautiful stranger.

"How are they going to interact if he's in the dungeon and the master is hidden away in the West wing being emo?" asked Spinner getting to the point.

"Simple! I will release him from his prison and give him this very room we are in right now and we shall treat him as the master's guest. The rest of you make sure the room is up to standards so he will be comfortable while he stays in the castle." said Sako.

"What do we tell him about the curse? Won't he be opposed to remaining in the castle if he knows we're plotting to make him fall in love with the master?" asked Magne.

"Mmh, your right, Magne. We will wait to tell him about the curse for now and as for the cure tell him nothing. We want him to stay here not run away." Sako said.

"I don't know something doesn't feel right about all this shouldn't we tell him about the curse and the cure. It sounds underhanded and sneaky." said Spinner doubtfully.

"Oh, yeah tell him all about the curse and that he's meant to be the cure that will go well. Never mind Toga. He'll probably be scared off from ever coming near the master again. He'll probably try to escape as soon as he knows." Hawks said bitterly.

"He's right you know." Sako said addressing Spinner. "While, I too have my doubts and regrets about dragging an innocent into our troubles. All at the same time I want to be human again more. Also, we are running out of time the rose is wilting already."

A collective sound of agreement from the servants went around the room.

"It is for the best to leave young Tenko in the dark for now. We can apologize and make amends in the future when we are all back to normal. In the meantime, we'll try and get the two of them together as much as possible starting with tonight's dinner. Toga if you will?" Sako asked.

"Of course. I think it sounds terribly romantic." she gushed already planning a dinner menu for two.

"Do you think he'll want condiments with his dinner?" asked the mustard pot named well, Mustard.

"He might just, my dear boy." Sako said feeling encouraged that the youngest of them was on board.

"Magne, you will tend to the boy and ensure he is finely dressed and presentable for dinner. Make him as irresistible as possible." Sako said with a playful wink.

"Oh, I haven't dressed anyone in ages how fun." Magne said fondly already planning outfits.

"Jin, make sure he gets to dinner on time." Sako ordered.

"What? Why do I have to do that? What's wrong with you, lazy ass?" asked the clock incredulously.

"Because your a clock." replied Hawks drily.

"Oh, right. heh." said Jin awkwardly and then began begging forgiveness. Sako assured him it was quite alright.

"I will provide romantic candlelight of course." said Sako proudly. "Hawks get Skeptic to provide ambience music perfect to fall in love too."

"Roger" Hawks said floating away on a gust of wind.

"Spinner can help with serving dinner." Sako said. Gaining a nod of agreement from the coatrack.

Everyone was coming around to agree to the plan and started to become excited talking amongst each other.

"Alright, we all have our parts to play in this production and this is all apart of mission: Break the Curse." Atsuhiro replied. 

And with that everyone separated to take part in the plan.

The beast or Dabi as he went by now. Had retired to the West Wing for awhile after his run in with Sako. He still couldn't believe he had allowed the thief to leave in exchange for another. Why he had let him go? He would never know. He could blame it on a pair of crimson orbs that had looked at him as if unafraid of what he truly was. They were more upset with his actions then his appearance which had surprised him. He expected screams of horror and recoiling in terror but they stood their ground and tried to bargain with him for his father's life.

Dabi gave him credit for that not everyone would have the balls to stand up to him in that situation.

He was curious about this boy who had traded his life for another. True, it was the boys own father he had swapped places with. Obviously their was a bond their he thought as he recalled them saying their goodbyes and embracing one another. It was as if they loved and cared for each other.

Dabi couldn't imagine doing such a thing with his own father, when he was alive, his father had been a cruel bastard. Even if he was still alive he couldn't imagine expressing such sentiments. He had had a difficult relationship with his own father never feeling truly loved or wanted. So seeing such a display between a father and son was foreign to him. He couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy somewhere deep within.

He wasn't sure what to do with his new prisoner either as the very thought of them made him feel things and Dabi stopped feeling a long time ago.

He decided maybe after dinner and a good nights sleep he would know what to do with the prisoner in the morning. As he had found his feet leading him from the West wing towards the dining room out of instinct. His tail swinging about as he walked. It was nearing the dinner hour after all and he would admit the extra activity and emotional outburst had caused his hunger to awaken.

He shoved the doors of the dining room open stepping in. Ignoring the few cursed servants who were bowing or greeting him with "Good Evening, Master". He went to take his usual seat at the table when he glanced towards the end of the table and paused out of surprise. Then his brows furrowed in annoyance and anger as his orders and decisions were being challenged once more.

"ATSUHIRO!" Dabi bellowed face in a grimace and eyes flashing.

"Yes, Master." replied Sako unflappable as always.

"Why are there two place settings at the table?" growled Dabi tail swishing about agitated turning towards the rebellious candelabra.

"Master, I took the liberty of inviting your lovely guest to dinner." replied Sako cheerily as if this had been his own wish.

Dabi growled and glared at him "Why is NO one LISTENING to me today?" he snarled. "What for? He's a prisoner bring him bread and water to his cell if you insist on feeding him."

"Well, about that Master he is no longer a prisoner in a cell. I took the liberty of giving him a suite in the East wing. He is your guest now." Sako said emphasizing guest. Sako internally winced at the comment. His master would have much to learn.

"Yet again why must my decisions be overruled constantly?" the beast said exasperated rubbing a hand down his face.

"Your decision isn't being overruled, Master. We are simply making decisions in your stead for you and you want to break the curse and be human again, don't you? Well, leave yourself in my hands and I'll have the curse broken by the end of the week." Sako said enthusiastically.

Dabi thought to himself yes he wanted to be free of this cursed form already but?

The beast gave him a look "He's the son of a common thief is that anyone I should be associating with?" he argued. "And have you even looked at him?"

"You can't judge everybody based on who their father is you should know that by now, Master." Replied Spinner who had taken a break from meal prep to join the conversation.

"Also, I wouldn't be judging anyone by appearances." Hawks added overhearing the conversation.

Dabi shot a glare at Hawks and was about to speak when they were interrupted.

"Oh, come on Dabi you can't stay like this forever." Toga said always casual with the master.

"Anyway I want to see this boy everybody's been talking about I hear he's really cute." replied Toga enthusiastically who was the kitchen knife who was also head cook.

"See Master! Your not the only one enchanted by his presence. Why most of the staff haven't even made his acquaintance and he is winning them over. That must say something about his character. Make this dinner count you only make a first impression once." Atsuhiro said with a wink.

"What are you talking about 'impression'?" Dabi asked brows furrowed annoyed tail and fur agitated.

"Again, Master it is all apart of attempting to break the spell and we can't do that if you aren't together." Sako replied gesturing with his arms.

It was then the door to the dining room opened at that moment Dabi anxiously looked on in anticipation expecting to see the boy. Instead Jin the mantel clock stepped in awkwardly.

"Well, where is he?" snarled a frustrated Dabi as he collapsed in his chair.

"Oh, he isn't coming. He said you ugly and to die. No I mean no ignore all that. He isn't coming at all." Jin said flustered over his other personality coming out.

Dabi's eyes narrowed and then he bolted out the door in a rage racing down the hallways to the bedroom.

"Quick try and stop him before he does something he'll regret." shouted Sako panicked.

"Your Grace please calm down. Yeah get that asshole for denying an invitation." Jin said his personalities bumping heads again. "No wait don't, Your Highness!"

"Master! Please calm yourself." Yelled Spinner the coat rack joining the chase mindful of the half dozen tea cups drying on his racks.

"No. Stop. Don't." Hawks said following in a deadpan voice.

Toga jumped onto the tea cart "Come on I don't want to miss the show." she said to Mustard who hopped aboard and they rolled out of the kitchen.

Tenko was pausing to think formulating escape plans and then scrapping them at the same time he tended to overthink often. Currently he was seated on the bed crafting a rope out of lose fabric to see if he could scale down the castle from the bedroom window. When a violent slamming was heard against the door and a loud thundering of a fist upon the bedroom door was heard. He counted himself lucky he had locked it and only wondered how long it would hold out against the abuse.

Tenko stood from the bed felt himself tense and stiffen as he grasped one of the bannisters to the four poster bed abandoning his project.

Magne winced at the pounding on the door but chose to stay out of it.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door. Dabi and the servants Sako, Jin, Toga, Hawks, Spinner and Mustard were gathered to provide emotional support and act as wingmen.

"Master try to gently knock on the door you don't want to frighten him." Sako said grimacing internally. "After all the poor thing is probably terrified."

Dabi then gently rapped on the door.

"I'm coming." came a muffled voice.

Dabi stood there trying to think of what to say when his servants came to his aid.

"Remember be dashing." said Sako enthusiastically.

"And gentle." added Toga.

"Be kind." added Mustard

"Oh, and charming" added Spinner.

"Just be patient." Hawks said deadpanned.

"Uh, don't fuck this up?" Jin supplied at a loss for words giving a thumbs up.

"And when he opens the door give him a dazzling smile." said Sako. "Here practice with us first show us your smile.

Dabi gave a grimaced attempt at a smile baring all sharp fangs and teeth the servants recoiled horrified. Dabi's face dropped at their reaction.

"Who is it?" came Tenko's cautious and muffled voice.

Dabi huffed in a breath and as calmly as he could said "Would you join me for dinner?"

A pause followed with everyone holding their breath then the voice spoke "You imprisoned my father simply for trying to seek shelter and to bring me back a gift, for life mind you. Then when I took his place you locked me away to be your prisoner to never see my father again as well. Now you want me to eat dinner with you?"

The servants looked to their Master to see what reaction he would make.

Dabi then spoke smugly "Well, yes I am entitled to change my mind."

The servants winced that would not go over well.

"I refuse to eat dinner with you. You have to be joking." Tenko said his anger rising.

Dabi became incensed "You will join me for dinner that is an order!" Dabi demanded.

"I am not one of your servants you can't order me to join you and I still refuse." Tenko argued back through the door.

On the other side of the door:

"Come out of that room right now." snarled the beast.

"I'm not coming you can't make me." Tenko argued back through the door reaching his hand up to his neck.

"Please just give the master a chance let him explain himself." reasoned Magne.

"Explain what? How he has a short temper, refuses to listen to reason, and imprisons people right away." Tenko stated.

Meanwhile, all he could think was what was with him and difficult men? males? inviting him to dinner lately. He must be an asshole magnet at this point.

"When you put it like that..." Magne trailed off and decided to hibernate as the screaming and yelling was getting to her.

"Please try to calm down your highness ask him in a more polite tone." coached Shuuichi.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you joined me for dinner." Dabi tried.

"I'm not going to eat with you EVER!" the voice cried through the door.

"He is so stubborn" said Dabi in disbelief running his talons through his fur frustrated.

"Yes, can't imagine what that is like." a deadpanned Hawks said. "Why don't you formally invite him, then?" Hawks said with a shrug or about as well as a quill pen can shrug.

Dabi gave a huff and an eye roll, before assuming a courtly posture he hadn't used in nearly a decade and suppressing a growl as he spoke "It would be a great pleasure to have your presence join me for dinner this evening, Princess." he said with biting sarcasm.

The servants winced at the amount of attitude that went into that invitation but held their breaths hoping it would work. This was not going as planned but they all deflated when the answer was heard.

"No, I don't care how many ways you ask I'm not having with a a...Beast." Tenko was heard through the door.

That was the last straw to Dabi's short patience he had not one but two trespassers come to his castle and steal from him. Then he had his final judgment in the matter questioned and challenged and the offender was sent free. Now he had this difficult brat who had been afforded a comfortable room in his castle that he didn't have to provide, No, he didn't provide as his servants went behind his back (Well he would deal with them later that was for sure) and he was even offering to feed them. All they had to do was sit and eat with him hell, they could dine in silence for all he cared so long as they left that fucking room.

"WHY AREN'T YOU COMING OUT OF THAT ROOM?" an angry voice snarled. "OPEN UP BEFORE I BREAK THE DAMN DOOR DOWN! I DEMAND YOU JOIN ME FOR DINNER!"

The servants recoiled in terror at this and realized the master was past the point of being calm and rational any longer.

"I will never, EVER eat with you. You must be crazy to think I would eat with you." Tenko shouted back in retaliation feeling emboldened through the locked door.

The amount of pressure to break the curse was too much for Dabi after spending over a decade in this monstrous form. Dabi was livid and furious no one had ever denied him anything in his life before (except love and affection) and he would be dammed if they would start now.

"WELL GO AHEAD AND STARVE THEN." he roared at the shut door in a furious voice blue flames sparking against his body and scorching at the bedroom door. Tail standing up on end. His servants cowering away from his temper and the heat.

"THAT IS IT. If he doesn't want to eat with me he doesn't eat at ALL." he told his servants and then he stormed off in a huff to the west wing his own appetite ruined.

"Well that went about as well as expected." Hawks replied sarcastically.

"Oh, this is not going according to plan at all but fear not this is but a mere bump in the road to true love and happiness. I'll arrange another strategy to get these two together. Meanwhile, keep an eye on this door in case he decides to leave." Sako said hopping off down the hall.

"Well let's go to the kitchen and clean up." sighed Toga to Mustard who nodded in agreement as the cart rolled away.

"Toga let me help. Wifey I adore you." called Jin chasing after the tea cart.

"Well you heard the man Spinner guard this door." said Hawks and with a gust of wind he flew off.

"WAIT! Why am I on guard duty?" called out Spinner before mumbling bastards under his breath and took up his reluctant post in front of the door. For now.

After the beast had yelled at him through the door and then stomped off Tenko heaved in a breath of air and sunk to his knees laying his hands flat on the floor. He had been doing his best to maintain his composure standing up to the beast but as soon as he left his resolve left him and he was a heap on the floor.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Magne the wardrobe took a few hesitant steps closer.

Tenko looked up towards the wardrobe and nodded his head "Yeah, I'm fine it was just...that was intense was all." said Tenko heaving in a breath.

"Well, keep breathing and remain calm. I must say I am impressed not many have the courage to stand up to the Master the way you have."

"Why do you stay here? Why don't you all just leave?" Tenko asked.

"We are incapable of leaving and even then where would we go?" Magne said not wishing to share more.

"I suppose that is valid. I can't imagine many would take well to talking household appliances." Tenko said with a small smile.

"True, not many options for us. But the Master isn't always so aggressive he's in pain and doesn't know how to express himself." Magne said.

Tenko hummed to this statement not sure if he could fully emphasize with someone who had only ever screamed and yelled at him, and then held his father as well as himself as a prisoner.

Magne decided to use the opportunity to try and sell her Master to the young man. As he struck her as an empathetic soul and if it would aid in breaking the curse she figured why not, it was worth a shot at the very least.

"You know he has a tender side to him you just have to look deep inside of him to find it as he keeps his vulnerable side hidden. Why I'm sure once you get to know him. I'm sure you will get along with him very well." Magne said a smile in her voice.

It was then Tenko stiffened and turned towards her ruby eyes wide and then turning to suspicious slits and spoke. "Who said I want to get to know him? Listen I'm sure he's a great...whatever he is but I have no desire to get to know him let alone talk to him."

It was then Magne realized she had pushed too hard too soon.

"All I want to do is figure out how I can go home and get away from...from that beast." Tenko said his hand going up to his neck where it absentmindedly scratched but he pulled his hand away before he broke the skin.

"My apologies I spoke out of line. Why don't you try to get some sleep it's getting late and you look exhausted." Magne said masking the fact she was disappointed.

Tenko debated on arguing he wasn't tired but found he was too tired to disagree and decided to go to bed. He kicked off his shoes and pulled the blankets back on the bed, before he fell in emotionally exhausted. As he laid their the stress of the day caught up with him as silent tears rolled down his cheeks before he finally fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to Tenko, he had been watched the entire time he spoke with Magne and as he dozed off, by a pair of glowing cerulean eyes, who looked down in despair and away from the mirror grasped in his claws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of the first scenes I had thought about that would fit Shigaraki and Dabi.   
> Dabi could use anger management.


	8. The Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko sneaks out of his room looking for a snack and meets the rest of the servants.
> 
> After dinner he gets the grand tour of the castle but ventures where he doesn't belong.
> 
> Dabi becomes enraged and chases Tenko out but goes to his rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like said sorry no singing and dancing cursed servants. 830 people have read this so far? I am honored and surprised but will see this to the end.

Tenko slept fitfully that night plagued by nightmares he wound up sleeping in late and still woke up exhausted. His eyes red from tears and lack of sleep. Seeing the way he looked the next day Magne was concerned and pitied him so she arranged a bath for him.

"You look exhausted maybe a nice warm bath will make you feel better?" she proposed.

"You don't have to worry about me I'll be fine." he said slumping into a chair by the fire. Despite the fact he had not added any logs to the fire it was still going. Perhaps one of the "enchanted" household objects had taken care of it for him?

"Oh, I insist it has been so long since we have had a guest to wait upon the bath is already prepared you don't want it to go cold now do you?" she asked.

"Well if you put it like that then I guess I could use a bath." Tenko shrugged standing up and walking towards the open door which Magne had been gesturing him towards.

He stepped in the room seeing it was once again a large room, bigger then the bathhouse he shared with Kurogiri back home, for a bathroom. A large, white porcelain claw foot tub was situated in the center he could see the steam rising from the water to show it was warm. A fluffy dusty pink rug was laid on the floor before the tub which looked very welcoming and cozy. There was a full dressing table covered in bottles and grooming accessories with a large mirror. A cabinet filled with fluffy white towels and soaps was also included.

He looked around nervously at the objects hoping none were sentient as he really didn't want an audience when he disrobed. Upon finding nothing moved or spoke he decided he was safe from prying eyes and disrobed behind a folding screen before sitting upon a stool where he took to cleansing and scrubbing himself down. The brush provided felt like gentle fingers rubbing his skin. When finished he stepped up from the stool and checked the water finding it at a hot yet comfortable temperature and he sunk into the water feeling the tension leave his body at once.

He laid back and closing his eyes it was more than tempting to sleep there but he kept awake as not wanting to accidentally drown. He remained in the tub till the water began to cool down and he was almost wrinkled and then heaved himself up and out of the tub standing on the rug. He grabbed a large fluffy white towel which had been left for him and dried himself off and then put his clothes back on feeling perfectly content.

He strode out of the room and decided to take a nap as he felt more than relaxed. Magne had offered him different clothes once again but he preferred his own right now. She also asked if he enjoyed the bath and he said "yes, he had and thank you it was just what he needed but if it was alright he would take a nap now."

He slept most of the day away until mid afternoon.

He went back to work plotting his escape plan tying the fabric together till he had finished tying it all together he tested out the strength once more finding it sturdy enough.

Magne had been watching over him as he worked on his plans. She had tried asking him what he was up to but he refused to share.

She watched him now as he tied the end of the fabric to the leg of the bed when it was tight he opened the window. He dropped the length of fabric from the window and watched over how far it went. I it wound up falling short by two stories if he jumped from that height he would definitely break something. Which would hamper his escape.

With a curse he pulled the makeshift rope back in and shut the window. Then he slumped in a chair before the fire once again plotting out alternate escape routes till it was evening once again. Magne had attempted at polite conversation but had given up after awhile and was quiet.

He then realized he was feeling hungry as he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning before everything had happened. His stomach made sounds. He thought about asking Magne for help in obtaining food but then he remembered the beasts words "If he doesn't eat with me then he doesn't eat at all." Frowning he decided to ignore what the beast had said and would try to avoid him and sneak his way to the kitchen.

Taking note that Magne had gone into some form of hibernation he opened the door quietly and slipped out of his chamber and started walking the halls. Thankfully he didn't run into the beast but he also didn't see any of the object/servants about either. He decided to go to the main level and see if he could find the kitchen from there.

He'd been looking and going about in circles for awhile now and started to wonder if he was lost till he heard sounds and voices. He followed the voices till he took note of light spilling out of a door opened ajar and peered inside.

"It really was a shame the dinner did not happen I had so looked forward to cooking for someone again." Toga said forlornly in the kitchen sharpening herself on the whetstone.

"But you cook all the time? No you don't you lazy." Jin said. "I adore your cooking, Toga."

"Well cooking for someone else who might actually appreciate it." Toga corrected with a blush.

"Neither of them handled that well if you ask me. At least the Master was making an effort he did ask him politely." Spinner muttered.

"Come now that isn't fair. The poor boy doesn't know the Master as well as we do. That and he lost his father and his freedom all at the same time." Toga argued.

"Rest assured this is merely a setback." Sako said determined. "I am already plotting out another plan."

"Yeah, a setback to be disappointed again." muttered Hawks.

The door creaked open wider and Tenko appeared in the kitchen. The servants were taken aback and shocked hoping he hadn't overheard everything. Sako unflappable as always went dashing up to the blue haired young man.

"So good to see you once again, Tenko." replied Sako with a bow.

Tenko bowed in greeting as well and was then confronted by a kitchen knife?

"Ah, you must be Tenko I am so excited to meet you." Cried an excited kitchen knife. "Oh, you are cute." she squealed further causing Tenko to flinch at the noise as well as a knife coming at him.

"Uh, yes I am Tenko. Nice to meet you?" Tenko said anxiously avoiding the knifes sharp blade.

"Toga hold back your enthusiasm." said the coat rack. "And hello."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Who's this loser? No, I am so sorry." cried a panicked mantle clock.

"Hey" replied Hawks simply.

"How might we be of service?" asked an anxious coat rack.

"Well, I am kind of hungry...I was wondering if I might have something to eat?" Tenko asked cautiously yet hopefully rubbing his hand behind his neck self-consciously.

"Oh, your hungry! This is excellent news quick wake up the china and get the cutlery out. Start the stove." cried the overzealous kitchen knife causing the kitchen to spring to life.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Tenko asked nervously worried about his beastly jailer. He watched as dishes, kitchen utensils, and even the stove sprang to life and ran about the kitchen preparing food.

"Oh, if you mean what the Master said "If he doesn't eat with me he doesn't eat all." Don't be silly we won't let you starve." replied Sako excitedly giving as close to an impersonation to the beast as he could.

"Won't the Master be angry?" asked the nervous coatrack.

"Just so you know the Master will flip his shit if he knows about this." said Hawks.

"I don't like it when the masters angry." replied a mustard jar.

"I hope I'm not causing any problems." Tenko said awkwardly upon hearing some of the chatter.

"Don't be silly." cried Toga "No one goes hungry on my watch. I'll stab him." 

Tenko paused at this statement.

"Never mind her Toga has a sick sense of humor. Isn't that right, Toga. My name is Iguchi but I go by Spinner by the way." muttered the coatrack by way of introduction.

"Yes, please forgive the rudeness of my fellows for not introducing themselves but allow me to do so for them." Sako said clearing his throat. "You've met Twice and Hawks already. The "spirited" kitchen knife is Toga, and the mustard pot is named Mustard of all things."

"It's nice to meet you all. I don't want to make a lot of work for you if you just want to point out some bread I can make a sandwich." Tenko said feeling awkward at being the center of attention.

"None at all my dear, sir. Please if you would take a seat and well have dinner brought to you at once." Sako said escorting him to the dining room.

"Jin why don't you ask Sceptic to play some music to accompany the dinner?" Sako called out.

"Make me do it old man. Sure thing Mr." Twice said as he left the kitchen to the ballroom where Skeptic resided under a layer of dust.

"It would be a disgrace to have a guest prepare their own food and we can do much better then a mere sandwich." said Toga from behind.

As Tenko sat at the table he laid a napkin on his lap which was presented to him and he watched as his place setting sat down in front of him. Then the food slowly began trickling in from the kitchen on service carts. He watched in disbelief as trays and platters of food began walking on the table and offering to him to select from the delicacies available. If he hadn't seen enough odd things the night before he might have thought he had begun to go mad.

Hawks flew about the table writing out each menu item onto a menu which was presented to Tenko to look over.

"Isn't this a bit excessive?" Tenko asked upon seeing the amount of food before him there was no way he could eat all of what was available let alone half of it.

"I suppose we did get a bit carried away but it has been so long since we entertained a guest and the master hates fish. So I was so excited to work on my sashimi skills." Toga said excited.

True, to what Toga said various platters of sushi, cuts of meats and fish were on the table in addition to miso soup and onigiri. Tea, saki, and rice wine was poured for him to drink. Even deserts of taiyaki and mochi were available. All the enchanted objects seemed excited to have him around as dishes and plates were paraded before him offering the various foods.

Mustard walked up to him and politely offered him mustard to accompany his meal. 

Sako was over eager to have an audience once more and began recruiting members of the staff to assist him with his "illusions" which he was able to perform still. Tenko watched in disbelief at first but after awhile he began to applaud and laugh at the spectacles before him. Especially when he caused Toga to levitate above the table with the use of a napkin. All the while a piano played in the background.

Finally, Tenko was more then sated and thanked the servants for the meal and their hospitality. He applauded Sako for his act as well.

"That was delicious I couldn't eat another bite." Tenko said laying back in his chair. "And thank you for the entertainment it was...unique."

"You are most welcome my dear boy. You can expect more of that during your stay." Sako said pleased with himself.

A look flashed across Tenko's face before it left him. The servants picked up on this at once.

"Well what would you like to do now?" Toga asked attempting to keep the mood light.

"Well I've never been to a castle before let alone an enchanted one so it would be nice to look around and walk off dinner a little." Tenko said. He decided he would case out the joint so to speak. He had not given up on his escape just yet.

"Enchanted? This castle ain't enchanted. Yes, it is." replied Jin

"Ah, of course let us give you a tour. Come follow us we will give you a complete tour." Sako said enthusiastically.

And so it was half an hour later Tenko was being escorted about the castle by Sako, Twice, and Hawks. He was being told all about it's history and the previous rulers. Tenko took it all in as he walked across scarlet carpets, admiring tapestries, and seeing the various decorated wall paper and paintings adorn the walls. He admired the samurai suits of armor and various katana's on the walls. Sako excitedly providing the tour with his own dialogue ever the showman.

All the while Tenko kept an eye out for potential escape routes.

"This vase was imported specifically for the fourth rulers wife on her birthday." Sako said eagerly.

"I doubt he really cares about that." Hawks said giving a bored eye role.

"Well, I find it fascinating. No, I don't. Your boring old man. Eh, sorry Mr." Twice apologized as his personalities clashed once more.

They'd walked along till they reached a darker portion of the castle Tenko took note of it and the servants walked by ignoring it completely even speeding up their movement a bit.

"What's up there?" Tenko asked curiously when he noticed how quiet the servants were. He was also feeling a strange pull from this particular section of the castle.

"Oh, that's the west wing. I mean no it's not don't listen to me." cried Jin the arms oh his clock face waving wildly.

"Nice going, Jin." Hawks said drily.

"I didn't mean it. It was an accident. I did it on purpose and I'd do it again. Sorry guys." the mantle clock replied sheepishly.

"The west wing?" replied Tenko looking up towards it curiously. Perhaps an escape route as it sounded like the servants didn't want him to know about it.

"Yeah, but it's dull and boring nothing to see their." Hawks said quickly.

"Nobody uses it anymore it's just a storage area basically." Sako added.

"We could take you to the conservatory, the ballroom, or-or the library instead. Those are equally just as boring." Jin said.

Hawks shot him a look but was relieved when Tenko spoke.

"You have a library!" Tenko asked interested.

"With books." Jin said stating the obvious.

"Oh, yes, we do my dear boy. We have books that go up to the ceiling." Sako said eagerly happy to distract their new charge from the west wing.

"Yeah, books from all four corners of the globe." Hawks said getting on board to attract Tenko's attention.

"Oh, I'd love to see it." Tenko said eagerly.

Sako, Hawks, and JIn began eagerly strolling down the hallway bragging about the library and the literature held within. Tenko was prepared to follow them when he felt the strange pull towards the forbidden wing. He knows the servants had told him not to go there but he never really liked being told what to do. That and the strange trancelike sensation would not leave him. Also, if it would leave him to an escape all the better.

Tenko went off the path, abandoning his oblivious tour guides in favor of quietly heading up the castle stairs to the west wing. It was darker and dingier here as if the servants avoided it all together because while the castle was uninhabited for the most part it was kept somewhat clean and well maintained. Still Tenko continued onwards the strange pull towards whatever was up their calling him like a siren to a pirate ship.

He soon came upon a large set of doors which looked in worn condition as though they were constantly slammed and abused on a regular basis. Claw marks as well scorch marks adorned them. This should have been a warning but the pull was to strong. Tenko went through the doors a part of him telling him he shouldn't do this but it was as if he was having an out of body experience.

He walked further in taking note of how dark it was and looking at what lay beyond the other side of the door. Moving on Tenko entered what must have been a bedchamber had it not been completely wrecked. The curtain rods had been ripped down and lay on the floor amongst shredded fabric. Broken pieces of glass and porcelain were everywhere. The bed appeared to be in somewhat usable condition but had been similarly abused torn curtains and feathers from destroyed pillows all about. A smashed mirror, broken bits of the glass littering the floor. He took note of the torn wall paper which had been clawed and scorched, with broken paintings hung haphazardly on the walls. Furniture which had been taken and smashed to pieces lay scattered about. Ripped and torn curtains billowed by the windows.

Then he saw a particularly large painting which had been torn apart as if by sharp claws. Tenko looked at it picking up the torn bits to make out what he was seeing. It appeared to be a portrait of a richly dressed young boy with snow white hair and a pair of familiar turquoise eyes staring back him at with a frown.

Next was what must have been a family portrait save two of the figures were scratched out. The painting contained: A beautiful yet melancholic woman with white hair in a grey silk gown, a girl with white and red hair in a pink dress, a boy with white hair like the woman in a powder blue suit, and a baby sat upon the woman's lap having white and red hair split down the middle.

The clawed out bits of the painting as Tenko squinted at it contained an opposing looking man who loomed above the rest of family. Next to him was what looked like the boy from the separate painting though it was hard to tell with the painting so damaged.

Tenko wondered if this family had been the previous inhabitants of the castle and what had become of them. None of them looked very happy in the paintings he could see the looks in their eyes and stiffness of posture. He wondered why the man who he assumed was the father and the boy were the only ones clawed out. He decided he no longer wanted to view the paintings as it was probably not a happy story.

Tenko was about tempted to tuck tail and run at the amount of damage he was seeing in the room and he did not wish to encounter who had been responsible for the mess at all. As he had his suspicions as to the culprit. He was about ready to turn and abandon his search when an ethereal light caught his attention. He looked towards the light, taken by surprise when he saw a small table which had been left untouched. On the table was the object which had captured his attention. A glass cloche sat with a single red rose suspended in midair which provided an ethereal glow about it.

The trancelike feeling befell him once more as he moved over to see it. Upon closer inspection he saw the rose while beautiful and breathtaking was slowly wilting and deteriorating as a few petals lay beneath. Tenko looked at it completely transfixed he felt his arm unconsciously lifting up until his arm was roughly grabbed and he was spun about coming face to face with a murderous set of cobalt blue eyes glowing with a deep seated rage. The face that housed the eyes looked equally murderous. 

"GET AWAY FROM THAT." a beastly shout followed by a roar shattered the stillness of the air.

The arms which had grabbed Tenko shoved him away roughly. Tenko caught himself before he fell.

Tenko crimson eyes wide in panic backed away in fright watching as the beast's massive paws clutched the cloche, examining the flower held within with worried blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." Tenko said in shock not expecting reaction from the beast.

"What are you DOING HERE? Do you have any idea what you COULD HAVE DONE? You could have damned us all." the beast growled voice raising in anger more and more. Blue flames ignited about the beast only adding to his terrifying appearance. 

Tenko shook his head feeling the trance fall away as he was confronted with the beast. "I-I'm sorry. I was only looking." he said weakly.

"YOU'RE SORRY, YOU'RE SORRY? WELL SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH. I thought you were to remain in your room." the beast shouted steam escaping his body and nostrils as the flames ebbed and flowed.

"I meant no harm. I-" Tenko was harshly cut off from his apologies causing him to wince in fear.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE. GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" the beast started screaming and yelling once more while brilliant blue flames ignited about his body, licking at the walls.

Tenko could feel the heat of the flames causing him to further retreat from the beast in fear of being burned alive. Then he turned and ran in a blind panic taking a hold of him as he ran for his life from the west wing tears stinging his eyes.

Tenko decided then and their to leave the castle at once and return home to Kurogiri. To hell with the arrangement he had made.

"Oh, Tenko good we wondered where you had wondered off to." Spoke a relieved Sako when he saw Tenko running towards him. When he saw him running and with a spooked expression on his face his relief faded.

"What is the matter? Sako asked surprised as Tenko ran past him.

"I-I can't stay here anymore. I'm leaving and going home." Tenko cried as he continued running for the staircase to lead him to the front doors.

"No, you can't leave!" Sako cried out in shock.

Tenko ran down the stairs ignoring him altogether.

"QUICK STOP HIM AT ONCE." Sako called down to the other servants.

"Don't let him leave." cried Toga joining the call. She hurled herself to stop him only to become embedded into the wooden banister.

"Tenko stop. Run you coward." shouted Jin. "Bye thanks for coming."

"No, don't leave." Hawks said fluttering about Tenko but being blown back by the force of his running.

He ran past various household object servants calling his name after him and attempting to stop his hasty retreat. He could feel his heart hammering against his rib cage as he ran the adrenaline fueling him on. He snatched his cloak from the dumbstruck coatrack named Spinner, who had attempted to block his path only to be knocked aside, and bolted from the door of the castle. Tenko ignoring the swirling snow through his cloak around himself and ran towards the stables.

Once in the stables he grabbed ahold of Nomu's reins and slipped his foot into the stirrup mounting his back and picking up the reins and giving them a crack and a "Hi-ya, Nomu." He left the castle in hopes never to return. He whipped Nomu on trying to see through the increasing snow fall. They ran past the gates which had been left wide open and dashed away from the castle grounds stirring up white powder in their wake.

The servants were all in a panic after Tenko had rushed out the door.

"What the hell happened?" a dumb founded Spinner asked. as he righted himself 

"We were merely giving Tenko a tour and we lost track of him. We had assumed he retreated back to him chambers but were sorely mistaken." a stunned Sako replied.

"Well someone better do something it looks like a blizzard is on the horizon and the woods are full of wolves." said Hawks who had fluttered up to look out the window.

"Sir what on earth happened?" Toga asked as she pried herself loose from the banister. 

"I'll handle this let me speak with the master." Sako spoke. He then rushed towards the west wing to find his Master as he had a feeling who was responsible for scaring the boy away.

Sako finally burst through the doors of the Master's chamber which had been left open. He raced in nearly out of breath.

"Milord! This is urgent the boy has escaped. You must come quickly." Sako cried out in a panic.

"So what if he left. I told him to leave and he left." grumbled an annoyed Dabi who was to busy feeling sorry for himself as he sat in a broken chair.

"Master what did you do?" Sako asked.

"Nothing he came into my private chambers and almost damaged the enchanted rose. I simply told him to leave." Dabi grumbled.

"Well you did more than tell him to leave he ran out of here like he was being chased by the hounds of hell. Please Master you have to go after him." Sako implored.

"Why should I? It was never going to work anyway I am damned to be this...this monster for eternity." Dabi growled angrily wanting to be left alone.

"Master we don't have time for this a blizzard is starting up and aren't the woods full of wolves? Well do you think he stands a chance under these circumstances? He could be killed or harmed." Sako said frustrated with his stubborn master.

A hard look came over Dabi's face then and he leaped up to his feet and then dashed out of the west wing and out the door after Tenko. Taking his servants by surprise.

Tenko dashed into the woods astride Nomu and rode past his father's crashed wagon. Snow flew in his face and he squinted but Nomu seemed to know where he was going. White powder was disturbed and kicked up by the horses hooves as they rode onwards. The mournful sounds of howling wolves filled the air. Nomu panicked but Tenko remained in control fending off his own fear to keep moving on. After all he had encountered something worse then a pack of wolves. 

The wolves soon burst from the woods all about them chasing them onwards they ran past a frozen stream Nomu breaking up the ice with his hooves in a panic. Tenko ducked out of the way of tree branches losing track of where his horse was headed.

It seemed as if the wolves were luring them away towards an objective Tenko noted as Nomu frantically rode on his hooves kicking up the white powder to reveal the frozen earth below. 

In all the confusion Tenko soon found that Nomu had ran out onto a frozen lake the horses great hooves slipping upon the ice as they ran from the wolves who were hot on their trail.

Thinking they had out run the wolves Tenko was sorely mistaken when a particularly large wolf cut off their escape. He leapt from nowhere causing Nomu to rile up on his hind legs. Tenko tried tugging on the reins to calm the panicked horse but was thrown from it's back into a snow bank. Tenko laid stunned for a moment after being thrown but snapped out of it when he heard the whinnies and screams of Nomu. He looked up crimson orbs wide eyed as they were completely surrounded by wolves. He fetched a nearby fallen tree branch in hopes of defending himself. The wind howled sending his angel blue hair flying wildly.

A wolf lunged at him and he managed to strike the beast aside as he went down with a whimper. All the while Nomu was neighing in a panic and bucking at the air as he riled up. Tenko went to swing his makeshift club when another wolf latched onto the branch snarling. Tenko cried out as he attempted to wrench the branch from the creatures jaws but he only latched on harder till he broke the branch in two pieces.

Tenko was left nearly weaponless and defenseless and he saw a wolf coming at him all he could do was hold out the sad bit of branch with his bare arm and close his eyes awaiting impact. But it never came as a force leapt out of nowhere breezing by Tenko causing his eyes to snap open wide. He saw the beast had followed after him and was now engaged in fighting off the pack of wolves snarling and roaring in a rage. Flames and steam coming off the beast in waves.

The beast threw the wolves aside as though they were rag dolls but more kept coming back. He picked one up by the throat and roared in it's face blue flames igniting along his back. The wolves ceased their pursuit of prey and went to defend their packmates from this new threat. One wolf was slammed into a tree giving off a high pitched whimper. A few ran off fur alit with flames.

Their were so many Tenko couldn't keep count as the relentless battle continued wolves attacking the beast. The smell of singed and burning fur filled the air. He seemed to hold his own till one leaped on his back and bit into his shoulder. A roar of pain filled rage filled the air as he was surrounded but kept his fight. One bit his left hind leg another leaped at him clawing and biting his side. The beast a lit with blue flames letting out a deathly roar as he continued to fight. Finally the wolves found they were no match and ran off some enflamed with tails between their legs whimpering.

Tenko was left facing the beast alone. The beast had bite and claw marks all over, his clothes were further torn and stained red with his own blood. He extinguished his flames, and was huffing and gasping for air. The steam rising from his mouth and nostrils. He looked at Tenko but it as was though he didn't see him as his eyes looked vacant. He took a few clumsy steps forward. Finally his blue eyes rolled in the back of his head as he collapsed into the snow staining it red with his own blood.

Tenko had finally come back to his senses and managed to grab ahold of Nomu's reins. He was calming the spooked horse down and when Nomu was calm and on all fours. Tenko was tempted to remount and abandon the beast but then he had a change of heart. The beast had come to his rescue even though he didn't have to and Tenko felt a little guilty for enraging the beast in the first place. He pulled the reins of Nomu along and cautiously approached the beast removing his cloak and laying it upon him.

"I'm taking you back to the castle but I need you to help me and to get up." Tenko said as calmly as he could his voice and hands shook with the cold and the shock wearing off.

The beast gave off a pained growl but struggled to his feet with the assistance of Tenko he hefted himself onto the horse. Tenko took hold of the the reins and led his horse along. Returning back to the castle which he had fled earlier with the injured beast in tow.


	9. The (Im)Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Kurogiri have a disagreement leading to Kurogiri being endangered.
> 
> Tenko returns with a wounded Dabi back to the castle and as a result learns something about him. Tenko nurses a wounded Dabi back to health.

Chisaki, Kurono, and Kurogiri were riding through the woods in Chisaki's carriage at night. The only source of light being a couple carriage lamps and the stars. They had been searching the woods for a of couple days now and it all felt like a bunch of riding in circles to Kai. His patience with Kurogiri was wearing out as he had seen no signs of Tenko and felt no closer to his goal then he had been a week ago.

"Kurogiri we have been riding for days now. Why don't we give up the search and return home." Kai said his impatience growing as they road along a path.

"No, no we can't give up we're getting close I can feel it." Kurogiri said anxiously searching the woods for the path.

The carriage continued riding on the horses going at a gentle pace till they came upon a fork in the road.

Kurogiri became excited hoping off the carriage and gesturing about wildly when he cried out "There! There it is the fork in the road except the tree had fallen blocking the path and now it's upright..." At this point even Kurogiri was starting to doubt his own sanity but he was doing this for Tenko. His son was in trouble that much he was assured of.

Kai looked on in disbelief he had heard this statement a few times already. About how they were close or this was the right path. Now he no longer cared he wished to return to the manor at once where he woud eat a warm meal, drink a glass of wine, have a hot bath and go to bed. Then he would figure out how to go about courting Tenko all over again.

"Kurogiri it's time to give up this charade. I am sure if you return home Tenko will be waiting with a delicious hot dinner waiting." Kai said reasoning with the eccentric guardian.

Kurogiri wanted to tell him he was wrong as Tenko was hardly capable in the kitchen.

"No, don't you understand Tenko isn't at home he's.-" Kurogiri was cut off.

"He's a prisoner in a castle being held captive by a beast. Yeah, we get it." Kai replied sarcastically as he hopped down from the drivers seat of the carriage to stand before Kurogiri.

"I am not making all this up. Tenko is in danger." Kurogiri argued.

"Yeah, bullshit-" Kai snapped.

"Kai you should try to remain patient with him." Kurono spoke quietly as he had also left the carriage. "After all aren't you looking for his approval?"

Kurogiri over heard this with a raised eyebrow wondering why his approval was needed and for what.

At that moment the mournful sound of a wolf howled in the night capturing all three men's attention.

"Ah-ha and their are the wolves this only further proves my story." Kurogiri declared.

"Kurogiri there is only so much I can tolerate right now and being cold, hungry, exposed to germs, and attacked by wolves isn't one of them. So get your ass back in the carriage so we can leave." Kai snapped patience done.

"Kai calm down remember what you set out to do? Try the breathing exercises." Kurono said calmly to his friend.

"Yes, your right." Kai said breathing deeply in and out as his friend had coached him.

"Kai if you don't want to be here then why have you been helping me?" Kurogiri asked miffed by this young man.

"Because I want your blessing to marry your son." Kai said admitting his intentions up front.

Hari slapped his hand over his face at Kai's bluntness. That would not be perceived well.

"I will never allow Tenko to marry you. You are the last person I would wish for my son to marry." Kurogiri said repulsed at this man who was taking advantage of him in his hour of need so he could get his greedy hands on his son.

Kai became enraged after spending all this time humoring the old fool only to be denied what he wanted in the end. His golden eyes became harsh. No, he would not tolerate this any longer. If Kurogiri wouldn't give his blessing then he was no longer needed. He punched Kurogiri square in the face a move he had wanted to do hours ago but had been holding back. Kurogiri collapsed to the ground knocked out cold.

"Kai, what have you done?" Kurono cried in shock and disbelief at what his friend had just done. He ran up to Kurogiri checking to see if he was alright.

Kai went up to the carriage pulling out a length of rope and had started to tie Kurogiri to a tree. "What I should have done from the start. If he won't give me his blessing then he can be eaten by wolves. Tenko will be overcome with grief and fall into the arms of the first one to offer their condolences and protection." Kai said determined.

"Kai, I really don't think this is a good idea we can't just leave him here." Kurono said eyes wide in shock at his friend essentially committing murder.

"And who's going to stop me?" Kai challenged his golden eyes stone cold as he stared down Kurono. "Perhaps you would like to join him?"

Kurono backed down at the cold look in his eyes he had never seen directed towards himself. He sat back down in the carriage feeling increasingly guilty and starting to question his loyalties and his taste in men.

Taking a moment to admire his handy work Kai climbed back up into the seat of the carriage taking up the reins and riding away. Leaving a passed out Kurogiri to his fate.

Moments later another horse drawn carriage rode up with two men in the drivers seat. One of the riders calling out to stop the horses as he saw something on the side of the road. Once the carriage was at a stand still a blonde haired, mustachioed man leaped down from the carriage approaching Kurogiri.

The man looked on in concern gently shaking Kurogiri awake who winced and attempted to grasp his head but found his hands were tied.

"Kurogiri what happened to you? Who is responsible for this?" the blonde haired man asked as he started to cut the ropes freeing him.

Kurogiri groaned as he was helped up into a sitting position after being freed of his bonds. "It's a long story. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he answered grimacing in pain.

"You don't need to answer that right now lets get you out of here. I'll take you home with me to Shouta he can help to take care of you. Do you think you can walk?" He said helping Kurogiri up from the ground one of his companions hopping from the wagon and helping him into getting Kurogiri into the wagon.

Naturally as soon as the doors burst open and a gasping, shivering Tenko came through the doors. The servants were all relieved to see his return but when they caught sight of the blood all over his clothes and the haunted look in his eyes they were shocked. And when they looked outside the castle doors and saw their injured master they went into a flurry of panic and worry.

Getting the beast to his bed was a whole other matter in of itself. Sako had assisted in arranging servants to help transport the beast. The others were more or less along for the ride providing moral support. Tenko along with some of the more able bodied servants who had been transformed into larger pieces of furniture helped with transporting a badly injured, bleeding, and ill tempered beast. It was a herculean task in itself.

With the beast now in bed it fell to Tenko to take care of the beast as none of the servants were physically capable at the moment. And so Tenko took on the task of nursing him to health with the assistance of the servants. Toga had organized the kitchen staff in procuring bandages, hot water, disinfectants, and helpful first-aid advice. 

Tenko sat with a clean cloth and a steaming bowl of hot water, as he attempted to examine the wounds. Finding they were difficult to see with the torn clothing the beast still wore. And the beast's pouting and being difficult didn't help matters.

The beast lit his finger aflame debating on cauterizing his wound or simply licking the blood away when Tenko spoke "No don't you'll only make it worse.

Clearing his throat Tenko spoke "I need you to remove the rest of your shirt so I can tend to your wounds."

The beast glared back at him "Leave me be I can deal with them on my own. NO THANKS TO YOU!"

"I don't know why your getting angry with me I'm just trying to help. Don't lick your wounds they'll get infected." Tenko chastised the beast as he lifted an arm in an attempt of doing said action as if he were a dog.

"Well, gee, Princess maybe because this is all your fault! If you hadn't snuck into the West Wing, AND ran away none of this would have happened." the beast snarled.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't exactly feel in control when it happened... " Tenko paused doubting he would be believed but continued. "Also, maybe if you hadn't scared me off. I wouldn't have run away in the first place." Tenko argued back.

"DAMN YOU will you just leave me." an exasperated and in pain beast bellowed.

"NO I will not leave you alone you stubborn fool." Tenko argued back.

On the other side of the room Hawks let out a whistle. "Kid's got balls arguing with the Master like that." Hawks replied surprised from where he was with the other servants.

"No, this is good he is placing responsibility on the Master. We have let him get too out of control all these years." Sako said looking on impressed.

"Should we intervene before they have another fight?" asked Spinner nervous.

"This is bad we need to stop this. Yeah, Tenko tell him what for." Twice said swapping personalities from the sidelines.

"Nah, let them vent I think they need this." Toga said looking on in rapt fascination as the argument continued. 

"...You should listen to what your told." the beast snarled in retaliation.

"And you should learn to control your TEMPER!" Tenko snapped back.

The beast wanted to argue back but found he had nothing to stand on so he bit his lip and glowered crossing his arms with a pout.

"Now take off your damn shirt so I can treat your wounds already." Tenko ordered the beast as his patience had run out.

The beast shot a glare at Tenko but wordlessly complied pulling the torn and bloody garment from his body grimacing as it tugged on the open wounds where the shirt had stuck to. Tenko saw the beast had more of the purple scales and black fur across his body but ignored that in favor of checking over his wounds instead.

"Like what you see?" the beast muttered sarcastically.

Tenko chose to ignore the comment and set to dipping a cloth in the hot water and went about cleaning the wounds. "Now hold still this is probably going to sting." Tenko said a bit more tenderly.

The beast grimaced and growled as his wounds stung from the water and disinfectants but he remained quiet.

"By the way we never really introduced ourselves my name is Tenko Shimura what is yours?" Tenko said wringing out the bloody cloth before going back to tending the other wounds.

The beast was surprised by this line of questioning and looked at Tenko with suspicion. "You want to know my name? What for?" the beast asked puzzled.

"Well we're going to be living together and I can't exactly call you "Beast" now can I." Tenko said looking him in the eye as he paused in his ministrations.

The beast looked on in interest he hadn't been addressed by his name in years in fact he couldn't remember it now that he thought about it. He knew he had a name he just...forgot. Another fun filled detail of the curse.

"No, I would rather you didn't call me that..." the beast said with emphasis. He thought a moment. "Call me Dabi."

"Oh, well that's an unusual name." Tenko said not sure if he believed him that that was his name but didn't want to argue anymore; that and to make conversation as the silence was terribly awkward.

"You got a problem with my name?" Dabi sneered with a challenge.

"No, that's the least of my problems." Tenko said mumbling the last part as he continued dabbing the wounds.

Dabi continued to grimace at the pain of his wounds being cleaned and disinfected growling and roaring whenever something particularly irked him. Finally, Tenko wrapped him up in bandages and left his side to allow him to sleep.

Tenko walked away from the bed feeling both mentally and physically exhausted it was late at night and he had been through an ordeal. Having spent the better part of evening being screamed and yelled at or running for his life. His clothes were ripped and covered in blood. Wiping his brow he took note the servants were still gathered. Heads bowed (or about as well bowed as they could be since they lacked proper heads).

"Milord, I not only speak for myself but for the rest of the staff as I wish to let you know that we are forever in your debt for what you have done this evening. We thank you from the bottom of our hearts." Sako replied with a bow.

"Thank you for taking care of him. We know he isn't a particularly patient patient." said Toga in a moment of solemnity for once.

"That was very brave of you. You had a chance to be freed and yet you returned." Spoke Hawks void of sarcasm for once.

"I don't know how you all put up with him? Why don't you just leave?" Tenko asked looking at them all he was still in a state of shock.

"We feel it's best to remain with the master then to venture out alone after all our fates are linked." Sako replied.

"But you haven't done anything wrong so why should you be punished?" Tenko asked wanting to find answers.

"You see that's where your wrong when his father sent his family away and then took that innocent boy and twisted him into his own image. That is where we failed him. We are just as equally guilty." said Jin in a rare moment of clarity shocking everyone.

"Jin's right." spoke Spinner at that moment the other servants nodded in agreement.

"Their is something your not telling me." Tenko said it was not a question.

Tenko looked on realizing there was a story their but would ask about it later. For now Tenko was exhausted. Tenko returned to his room where he cleaned up and slept. Taking Magne up on her offer for new clothes at last.

Dabi wound up developing an infection and a fever.

The servants ill equipped to properly care for the their master became completely dependent on Tenko to care for him. As such they pleaded with him. Tenko being a caring young man could not say no to them nor to the one who had saved his life through a strange twist of fate.

Tenko stayed by Dabi's bedside after that watching as he slept in case he needed help, applying cool damp clothes to his forehead to help lower his fever, helped him eat or drink when he was awake as his arms were wrapped in bandages and sore, demanded he drink water to stay hydrated, insisted on him taking medications, helped changing his bandages and cleaning his wounds.

Throughout this whole ordeal Dabi was difficult to put it mildly. He was argumentative and petulant with Tenko when all he was trying to do was help take care of him. However, he was also delusional and irrational due to his fever. Despite his irritability Tenko remained stubbornly by Dabi's side. The two of them argued and disagreed at many times.

The servants watched on anxiously wondering if their master would pull through and if the young man would become fed up and leave finally. To their surprise the young man stayed on and their master was improving even more so then he had in years. Finally sleeping and eating properly.

"Should we tell him the Master has always ran hot?" asked a skeptical Hawks one day as he once again saw a concerned Tenko after checking his temperature.

"I highly doubt that's the reason for his fever." spoke Toga. "After all he has been extra irritable lately and he is tired."

Dabi when he wasn't being a difficult patient slept which was a blessing each time he was asleep. And every time he awoke Tenko was at his side.

Tenko for his troubles spent a great deal of time running up and down stairs fetching supplies and medicines. Between when Dabi was resting he ate or rested as well. During the few moments of downtime he longed for a book or some sort of distraction which was probably why he felt so invested in Dabi's welfare.

At one point Dabi awoke in the dead of night and glimpsed to his left taking note of a seated Tenko asleep with his head laying on Dabi's bed his arms acting as a pillow. Dabi was ready to wake him up and demand he leave him when he took note it must be late at night. He recalled every time he was awake Tenko had been at his side. From this close he could see all the details of Tenko's face up close and decided to inspect him closer. After all, Tenko looked so peaceful as he slept long, grey blue hair spilling across his blankets, porcelain skin against a dark duvet, and long lashes laid against his cheeks, he looked doll like.

Dabi frowned when he had an up-close look at the scars on his face. Further accentuated by the dark circles beneath his eyes, he had noticed them before but had chosen to ignore them, and wondered how they came to be. He couldn't help but feel anger towards whoever had caused them for some reason he did not know why.

He was like a cracked china doll Dabi decided.

Dabi looked down at the spill of his angel blue hair spread across the bedspread and reached a tentative clawed finger out as he attempted to touch a lock of his hair. It had been a long time since he had touched another person affectionately. Probably not since he had a family. He was surprised at the softness of his hair. He ran his clawed fingers along his scalp gaining a few gentle hums from Tenko in his sleep noting how his eyelashes fluttered. Not wanting to wake him. He reluctantly withdrew his paw back after a moment not wishing to disturb his slumber.

Dabi's fever had finally broke.

Feeling better then he had in days he woke up looking to his left expecting to see an exasperated, worried, or asleep Tenko but was taken aback when he saw no one their.

"You should appreciate Tenko-ni he stayed with you through these past few days and nights nursing you back to health." Toga said with a scolding tone on his right. Surprising Dabi as he thought he was alone. "We just finally got him to go to his own bed earlier this morning as your fever had finally broke."

"Yes, the boy was in a severe state of fatigue if we weren't so insistent on him getting rest he would be bedridden as well." Sako replied with a thinly veiled scolding tone as well.

At first Dabi was miffed at the scolding he was receiving after all he wasn't a child he was their master. No one told Dabi what to do.

But...

Dabi couldn't help but feel a little guilty and a little shitty over the way he had treated Tenko up until that moment. Taking him hostage and then leaving him alone in a cold, dark cell. Then screaming and yelling at him demanding him to come to dinner. Scaring the poor boy so much he ran out into a blizzard in a forest full of vicious wolves. And he had blamed Tenko for causing him to be injured and bedridden and argued with him when he was barely coherent. Despite Dabi trying to push him away (subconsciously) Tenko remained at his side at the cost of his own health.

...then again old habits die hard.

"Well, I never asked him to do any of that. I didn't need his help. I would have been fine." Dabi mumbled crossing his arms against his chest in mock annoyance and being miffed at his own servants scolding.

Toga and Sako knew he was bluffing exchanging knowing looks with one another.

Dabi decided perhaps he should try to be more patient with Tenko and at least show some of his gratitude.

"Master, we have your breakfast ready. Would you like to eat right now?" Jin asked riding in on the rolling cart as it rolled up to the bed with a large dome lid concealing the food within to conserve it's warmth from the kitchen.

"Uh, sure thank you." replied Dabi taking Jin, Toga and Sako completely by surprise as he hadn't thanked them in years.

As Dabi ate he thought about how to make things up to Tenko he could bow in apology? Dabi rejected that not sufficient enough. He could thank Tenko profusely but even that wasn't good enough. Finally, he thought what about a gift? It would have to be significant.

Dabi glanced towards his servants who had apparently been left on babysitting duty since his original nurse was in bed resting.

"Sako." Dabi spoke.

"Yes, master." The candelabra replied surprised at being addressed.

"I want to do something to show my appreciation to Tenko for staying and taking care of me. I was thinking a gift would be nice." Dabi said.

"Well it certainly is a start anyway." Sako said pleased by his master's statement but the boy was clueless.

"What did you have in mind?" Sako asked curiously.

"That's the problem I don't know what to give him." Dabi said silently asking for advice.

"Well you could do the usual flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep." replied a smug Hawks.

Sako sighed and shook his head noting Dabi was glaring at Hawks but also considering what he just said.

"It should be something that captures his interests. Something that he is passionate about." Said Sako providing advice.

"Oh, great what are they?" Dabi asked having no idea what could possibly interest the boy.

"Master, that is simply a question you need to find the answer for yourself." Sako said before Dabi could argue he continued. "It will be more personal this way and show you have taken an interest in him and his interests."

"Yeah, you just need to be an active listener." added Hawks.


	10. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko talks with the servants and learns more about the curse.
> 
> Dabi and Tenko manage to have a civil conversation.
> 
> Dabi gives Tenko a thoughtful gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone happy post Dabi's B.D. Here's another chapter. I struggled a bit with this so I re-watched the movie again to give me inspiration. My husbands reaction to the enchantress cursing the prince was priceless. "Fuck that. The bitch turned them into silverware. And she's on fire." Oh, god I lost it.  
> Here's an SNL skit that is pure Shigadabi but I will not be using any of the dialogue.https://youtu.be/JcGVXr4M8T0

Tenko had retired to his room much to the urging of the servants. He had to admit he was exhausted after tending to Dabi for several days. He was relieved at last he was on the mend at least and less irritable. He thought about the conversation he had with the servants:

It was just after Dabi's fever had finally broke causing Tenko and the servants to take collective sighs of relief.

"You look tired Tenko-nii you should get some rest." Toga observed. He really looked zoned out and like he would topple over at any moment. He hadn't slept in a proper bed in a few nights. Sleeping in a chair next to Dabi's bed or laying his head down on the bed.

"Please, we have asked too much of you, get some rest." urged Atsuhiro concerned at the dark circles beneath Tenko's eyes.

"I've just been thinking about the curse." Tenko said leaving his thoughts.

"Don't worry about us. It's our fault for doing nothing. We really are a bunch of bums." cried Twice. "I mean we aren't that bad are we?" Twice had been particularly agitated while the master had been sick arguing with himself repeatedly.

"Please don't jeopardize your health on our account." Atsuhiro said feeling a bit guilty for relying on Tenko to perform his job as a servant.

"I was just wondering if there was a way for me to break the curse." that's all Tenko said standing up and rubbing his sore neck. He had picked up bits and pieces over the few days trying to get a grasp on the denizens of the castle. Learning they were all cursed to assume these forms including Dabi. Though the cause and cure were out of his grasp.

"Well there is one-" Jin almost spoke before, Atsuhiro came up and elbowed him the in the stomach or at least where one would be as he was a clock.

"What happens when the last petal falls?" asked Tenko. He understood the rose he had been so enraptured by and wanted a closer look had been apart of the curse providing them with a timer so to speak. As to when the curse was complete and all would be doomed to their current appearances.

"The master becomes a mindless beast." said Spinner.

"And we become antiques." Sako said.

"Junk." added Toga. 

"Rubbish." said Hawks.

"Total Trash!" Added Twice with a thumbs up.

"But please for now don't concern yourself with that. Do try to get some rest." urged Sako at last.

"Relax kid we'll it figure out eventually." Hawks said.

After, Tenko left the room for his chambers and was far enough out of the west wing the servants had a talk amongst themselves.

An annoyed Spinner said "I told you we should have told him the truth from the start. He isn't stupid he's gonna figure things out anyway."

"It was too soon to tell him. Even now would be bad timing as he has been here long enough. We'll look like assholes if we tell him that. Oh, by the way your being held here against your will because we want you to fall in love with our master so then we can all be human again. After, that you do you." A sarcastic Hawks muttered.

"Yes, even I'll admit it does sound rather underhanded of us but what choice do we have? Everyday I become more and more metallic." lamented Atsuhiro as he struggled to swing his knee. Only to give off a metallic grind.

"I grow more feathers even after I pluck them. I'm also sick of the taste of India ink" admitted Hawks with a look of disgust.

"Yeah, if this doesn't work we're all fucked. I mean I'm sorry. Toga especially your a lady." Jin pleaded with Toga for forgiveness.

"It's alright Jin your suffering like all of us and you want to help but feel helpless." Toga said Hitting the nail on the head. As she patted Jin's cheeks with the hilt of her knife acting as arms.

"Come on everybody snap out of it. We just have to have faith the curse will be broken and that Tenko and Dabi will be happy in the end." said Toga. Partly faking her usual enthusiasm but someone had to help with moral. Even her own.

After, Tenko had slept, bathed, and dressed. Tenko was wearing an outfit of Magne's choosing he wore a white frilled linen shirt, a velvet maroon vest, and matching breeches, with silk hose and low heeled shoes. As his original clothes were apparently in the laundry. He had even allowed his hair to be brushed out and tied back in a satin ribbon. Toga was their as well wanting to help "Big Sis Mag" as she put it.

Toga looked closely at Tenko's face with a smile on her face. Meanwhile, Tenko was trying hard not to flinch at having a knife so close to his face. He really didn't want anymore scars than he already had but at the same time did not want to offend any of the cursed staff.

"Hey, you really are cute! Sako was right." squealed Toga.

"Uh, thank you?" Tenko said feeling self-conscious.

"Don't be insecure. You really are a charming boy." replied Magne sagely holding up the mirror to him. 

"Yeah, Big Sis Mag is a good judge of character so you should believe what she tells you." said Toga.

"Alright, I will." said Tenko gazing at his reflection he really thought he looked good in that moment.

"Well, we have held you up long enough. It is time to go back and check on Dabi." said Magne with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, go see how the big grump is doing." said Toga cheerfully.

Tenko was back in the west wing he had slept, eaten, bathed, and had clean clothes on he was feeling better then he had in days. Here he was back at Dabi's bedside after urging from the other servants.

Dabi was asleep. Even if he was recovered from the fever he was still injured and would need a couple days till he was up and about once more. His arms were bandaged and would need to be changed once he awoke. So Tenko took up watching over him checking his forehead to be sure that yes, his fever indeed had broken.

While Tenko sat he held a pencil and paper which Hawks had brought for him to help make the time pass by as he worked on a drawing. He also began recalling lines from books he had read to keep him entertained:

My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;  
Coral is far more red than her lips' red;  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;  
If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.  
I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks;  
And in some perfumes is there more delight  
Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
I love to hear her speak, yet well I know  
That music hath a far more pleasing sound;  
I grant I never saw a goddess go;  
My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:  
And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare  
As any she belied with false compare.

Tenko was taken by surprise dropping his hand which held the pencil, when Dabi said the last line along with him and he glanced over to see Dabi was awake.

"Do you know Shakespeare?" Tenko asked curiously as well as intrigued because he almost never had anyone to talk to about books. Or well anything really.

"His 130th Sonnet? Yes, of course I had an expensive education." Dabi replied cynically.

"I happen to adore Shakespeare the way he writes prose is incredible." Tenko said defensively.

"Ugh, of course you do. I'm sure all his nauseating romantic works too such as Romeo and Juliet." Dabi made a face as though a bad taste were in his mouth.

"I happen to like Romeo and Juliet as it was one of the few books available in my village." Tenko said defensively. "Your just not a romantic that's all."

"And what do you know of romance?" Dabi challenged.

"Clearly more than you do." Tenko argued back.

"Only what you've read. I'm sure. What about experience? Have you ever loved someone?" Dabi asked. He then felt the urge to smile a wide knowing smile when he saw Tenko pause for a moment. He had got his answer. 

"I love my father." Tenko mumbled avoiding eye contact. 

"Yeah, but their is a difference between familial love and romantic love." Dabi continued clearly amused also, he was genuinely curious. 

Tenko started to nibble on his bottom lip as a crimson blush spread across his cheeks. Dabi smiled thinking it was one of the cutest scenes he had seen in a long time.

"Well, what about you. Have you ever had "romantic" love?" Tenko challenged his face scrunched up in an adorable pout the blush still on his cheeks.

If Dabi thought he was cute before he was damn right adorable right now. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." he said with a shit eating grin on his face. Only causing Tenko to look away from him in disgust.

It was then Dabi had a thought. 

Realizing it had been the first real conversation he had had with another person in years. One that didn't involve screaming, yelling, growling, or barking orders. 

He rather enjoyed it. 

Talking with this young, sheltered, village boy.

Dabi had thought to himself in surprise. 

"Well of course I've been betrothed once or twice in my lifetime." Dabi said matter of fact.

"But a betrothal isn't love." Tenko pointed out. "It's an arrangement made by your parents for you. You didn't choose them for yourself."

"OK, Princess how many suitors have you had asking voluntarily for your hand?" Dabi said in a snide comment.

When he saw the look on Tenko's face and how he looked ready to be done with him and leave. He chose to speak more. " Very, well I have had my share of dalliance's in the past but that was long ago and any feelings I may have harbored back then have faded from my memory." he confessed being honest for once.

Tenko looked at him as if in understanding.

"Well what else have you read? If your so well read?" Tenko asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Is that all you care for is books? Reading about other people living life when you could be living your own?" Dabi asked more out of curiosity than wanting to start an argument.

"I have not had opportunities to travel so if I have to live vicariously through others to truly live then so be it. All I have ever known is the village I grew up in. So yes, I choose to read about foreign lands when I can." Tenko said in response to Dabi's questioning.

Hearing this Dabi was prepared for more banter when he had a thought. Sako had told him to learn the boys interests and here was one. He could definitely work with this.

"Well, if that's the case how about we find you something else to read?" Dabi said surprising the carmine eyed one.

It was later Tenko found himself outside a set of double doors with Dabi in front of him. Dabi was dressed once more but his clothes were neat and more refined wearing a frilled shirt, black breeches and a waist coat. Dabi gazed at Tenko who looked curiously at the doors before he pushed the doors open revealing a library.

The room was massive completely lined with shelves of books, scrolls, and manuscripts. Colorful maps, charts, and paintings adorned the walls not covered in bookshelves. A large Desk was at the center of the room with a globe, an inkwell, books and papers piled upon it. Around a fireplace was a seating area which had large plush armchairs and a chaise lounge before a coffee table. The whole room cried wealth and luxury like much of the castle had and while it was large and spacious it also possessed a coziness to it.

Dabi looked at Tenko seeing his awed expression as his eyes jumped about the room attempting to take it all in. He spun about amazed at everything he saw. The bookshop in his village had mainly been a single shelf lining a wall but this contained dozens upon dozens more shelves.

"This is amazing." Tenko said not realizing he had spoken aloud his scarlet eyes wide as he looked about himself.

"Yes, I suppose it is somewhat impressive." Dabi said attempting to look at it as if he had never seen it before. To look at it from Tenko's eyes. But at the same time he wanted to see Tenko's reaction.

"Do you like it?" Dabi said feeling a bit awkward now that he had done this.

"I love it." Tenko admitted.

"Then it's yours. I give it to you." Dabi said.

Tenko was taken by surprise he had owned a few books back home but to suddenly be in possession of a library this large was something else.

"You're kidding right?" Tenko asked in disbelief.

"I never kid. I'm giving this to you to show my appreciation of how you've helped me. Also, forcing you to stay here...you might get bored." Dabi replied.

To make conversation and avoid an awkward silence Tenko cleared his throat before he asked "Have you read all these books?"

Dabi looked around thinking of something intelligent to say but came up with "Well, obviously not all of them some are in Greek after all."

Tenko was taken aback Dabi never made jokes he was either angry, jaded, or sarcastic "Was that a joke? I thought you never kid." Tenko said with a smile, fighting a blush.

"Yes, I suppose it was." Dabi said with a shrug as he left a surprised Tenko behind.

Later that evening Tenko was helping Dabi with his bandages.

"I'm relieved you are well. Though you still feel warm somehow." Tenko said puzzled.

"Oh, that." Dabi said. "Forgive me I should have told you."

Dabi then held his hand revealing blue flames. Tenko looked wide eyed in disbelief.

"How?" Tenko said absolutely speechless.

"My father" Dabi said as though he had a bad tastes in his mouth. "Was a mage obsessed with magic and power. I inherited some of his abilities and he taught me what I know."

"It's amazing." said Tenko admiring the pretty blue flames.

"I wouldn't say so. All it has done is make me into more of a monster." Dabi said extinguishing his flames.

"I don't think your a monster." Tenko said surprising Dabi. "Just misunderstood."

Dabi decided to give Tenko some space after that. After all he had spent several days straight taking care of him and dealing with his short temper, so it was only fair to give him a breather. The one exception was they had started sharing meals together, each on opposite sides of the table. 

It started out the same day as the library. Tenko was seated in the dining room. The dinner Toga and the servants had worked on spread out before him. Since returning to the castle with Dabi Tenko had been encouraged to take his meals in the dining room as a sort of break from his charge. It was then the door opened and Dabi came in. When he saw Tenko seated at the table he paused.

"Shall I come back at a later time?" he spoke not sure if his company was wanted or tolerated at this point.

"No, stay it's silly to make the servants put in all this effort for only one person." Tenko said with a shrug.

"Well then allow me to join you then." Dabi said pulling up a chair taking note his place setting was in place and food soon appeared before him courtesy of the servants.

A steaming bowl of ramen came before Dabi and what had become his habit when eating he did not use any hands unless to tilt the bowl. Dabi's face went into the bowl where he lapped at the broth and slurped and chomped the noodles, egg, and bits of meat.

Tenko paused gazing at Dabi in disbelief.

Dabi gazed up at Tenko the fur on his face damp with broth and noodles hanging from his fangs and he cracked a grin.

It was then Tenko was reminded of when he had been a small boy and Kurogiri had been teaching him table manners.

From that day forwards they shared every meal together. Often they wouldn't speak to one another more focused on the meal in front of each other but Dabi couldn't help but to steal glances. Only turning away quickly when he was caught. Sometimes they shared small conversations, asked about one another's day. 

One day at dinner in the midst of the main course Tenko began to speak excitedly. "Dabi I just had a thought as to how to cure the curse you are all under." Tenko spoke one day.

Dabi was taken aback. How did Tenko know he nor any of the servants had mentioned what the cure to this curse was. Did he perhaps figure it all out on his own? Dabi then began wondering if this is how Tenko was going to confess to him? It did seem sudden even if they were getting along better now and slowly learning more about one another. Still who was he to reject the end of his cursed disfigurement and confinement and that of all his servants?

Dabi was game and feeling hopeful. Who knows maybe he'll be human by morning.

"Oh, how do you propose to go about that?" Dabi asked a bit nervous but also excited.

"The library!" Tenko spoke excited.

"The library!?" Dabi asked masking his disappointment and confusion.

"Why Yes, I took notice the library you have gifted me has a great deal of spell books and grimoires inside of it. Clearly one must contain the same spell that was placed upon you. We can go through the books to find a cure. I recalled seeing some on curses and magic. If we can find the right book we might just be able to break the spell." Tenko said with an eager smile.

Dabi while disappointed, couldn't help but admire the smile on Tenko's lips. He generally found he liked seeing a smiling Tenko more than an upset Tenko and he didn't want to upset Tenko again so he agreed. Anything to see that smile more often.

Dabi was strolling the halls of the castle late that evening as he was wont to do because he could be alone with his thoughts this way. Though not always a good thing. Right now it was what he wanted. He had been giving Tenko space and freedom but only found he craved the other's company more and more.

He reflected on what his servants had said to him earlier:

"Ah, Master so good to see you in perfect health." Sako replied.

"Yes, Atsuhiro what do you want?" Dabi said a tad exasperated.

"Master while we are relieved to see both you and Tenko getting along and eating together. Why are you not spending more time together." Sako asked or more nagged.

"Dabi, why is it that you seem distant from Tenko? We had hoped after your recovery the two of you would spend more time together but we only see you two together at meal times." Toga observed.

"I wanted to give the boy some space. I'll admit I was a handful while under the weather." Dabi grumbled.

"That's the understatement of the century." Hawks muttered.

"But master we don't have time to "allow space" we are living on borrowed time. Everyday another petal drops." Sako urged.

"Master we're only concerned because so much is at stake" Hawks added.

"You think I don't know that?" Dabi snapped. 

"Dabi we only want what is best for you." Toga added.

Dabi sighed exasperated putting a paw to his forehead "Look. I don't need you all putting more pressure on me in case this doesn't work out. Do you really think he could love this?" Dabi gestured to his face.

With that Dabi whirled around in the opposite direction torn coat flapping in the breeze.

"You have a plan don't you?" Hawks asked Atsuhiro.

"That I do, my boy. That I do." Sako added

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey 92 Kudos not bad. Maybe I'll make it to a hundred soon. Thanks everybody for reading this self-indulgent story and the kind words.


	11. The Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurogiri wakes up at Aizawa's.
> 
> Kai has a creepy dream.
> 
> Hari is questioning his life choices.
> 
> And a confrontation at the village tavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo 102 kudos. Thank you all. So far in regards to the big ballroom dancing moment I got 2 for Shigaraki in a ballgown and 1 in a waistcoat. Personally I think he'd look good in either one just saying. I'm leaving it for you to decide.

Kurogiri felt himself begin to awaken apart of him thinking what strange dreams he had been having and swore no more spicy foods before bed. But as he was coming out of his slumber he felt a pain in his head and he grimaced grasping at where it hurt. He had a black eye from when he had been punched by Chisaki and was having difficulty opening his eye.

"Don't sit up so soon. You've been unwell." a man's deep voice spoke.

Kurogiri thought strange it doesn't sound like my son's voice for it was far too deep to be Tenko's. Till he came out of it and saw the sleepy face of Shouto Aizawa the town bookseller. Although he had a deep look of concern on his brow.

Some of Aizawa's cats were in bed with Kurogiri cuddled up around him sleeping.

"You've been sick with a fever for a few days now. Yamada found you unconscious in the woods and tied to a tree. Do you remember what happened to you?" Aizawa asked him while Hizashi gave a nod.

Kurogiri attempted to sit up once more. Aizawa and Hizashi slowly helped him sit up and then offered him a cup of tea. One of the cats jumped off the bed due to the movement.

Kurogiri thought to himself collecting his memories. Though the pain proved difficult he took a few sips of tea and started coming back to himself. 

"Yes, I remember now. Tenko was kidnapped by a beast and I was going out to rescue him. Chisaki was there he was going to help me save Tenko, but he thought I was lying and betrayed me. He...he's after my son. Oh, I don't know what's worse that terrible beast holding my son hostage or or that cold blooded Captain." Kurogiri lamented gazing at his teacup.

"Are you saying Kai Chisaki the war hero did this to you?" Aizawa asked in surprise or as surprised as Aizawa was capable of being.

"Yes, he became angry with me accused me of fabricating it all and then he punched me in the face and after that it's all dark." Kurogiri said wincing as he felt his bruised eye.

"Well, now that I think about it those knots the ropes were tied with were pretty expertly done as if done by a soldier." mused Hizashi to himself stroking his goateed chin.

"You said he tied me to a tree?" Kurogiri said in shock recalling what the man had said earlier.

"Yes, you were completely unconscious tied to a tree with a high fever, might I add." Hizashi said.

"Yes, Chisaki is little more than a town bully running about scared of germs." mused Aizawa as well. "I never would have thought him capable of this."

"What do you mean by he's after your son? Did he kidnap him?" Hizashi asked shocked for he hadn't been to the village in months.

"No, he wants to marry my son. I told him I would never allow it. Not after the way he behaved and especially not now. Not after what happened." Kurogiri said more determined.

"Well get some rest, Kurogiri. Your welcome to stay here as long as you want." Aizawa said. Hizashi agreed.

"No, I can't. Tenko needs me but first I have to expose Chisaki for the brute he is." Kurogiri said.

Kurogiri set the teacup aside attempting to stand by putting his legs over the side of the bed and in the movement he caused the other cats to run off. Then he stood up but lost his bearings and Aizawa and Hizashi caught him.

"Alright, I suppose you are right. I will rest awhile longer, but then I need to get out of here and get the towns support to punish Chisaki, and rescue my son." Kurogiri said sitting back down feeling a little sheepish.

"Of course, Kurogiri. We will help you." Aizawa said grasping his shoulder.

It had been a little over a week since Kai had left an unconscious Kurogiri in the woods. He also hadn't seen Tenko in quite some time. Which wasn't always so unusual as Tenko would avoid the unwanted attention posed by the villagers and their gossip as much as possible. He just chalked it up to the boy playing hard to get.

No matter

Kai enjoyed a challenge. After all the harder and more challenging the prey proves to be to hunt down the sweeter the meat, in the end.

Kai was thinking about Tenko more and more in particular lately because...

Kai had had a dream about Tenko which was so vivid he still couldn't get the fantasy out of his head:

He was strolling through the village as normal nodding his head towards his admirers and stopping to chat of his latest exploits. He was gazing at his reflection in a mirror admiring his visage. When a frantic Tenko came running up to him eyes wide and tear filled. Kai was surprised. After all he had never seen Tenko look so emotional and vulnerable before. 

He kind of like it if he had to admit it.

"Kai, I-I need your help." a breathless Tenko asked.

This took Kai by surprise as well as Tenko almost never came to him for help. Well this was a first at least.

"Of course Tenko. I will help you with anything you need." Kai said clasping Tenko's hands within his own.

"Kai my father. H-he is gone. I don't know what to do." he said voice choking on tears.

"Kurogiri? Your father? Why whatever has happened to him? I only just saw him the other day." Kai asked feigning ignorance all the while. He remembered abandoning Kurogiri in the woods. While not a proud moment for him still it was no loss as far as he was concerned. 

"I-I don't know. He just left the house one day and hasn't returned since but.." Tenko took in a breath. "They found his body in the woods. They said it was the work of bandits or wolves."

At this, Tenko completely broke down in tears, burying his face in his hands and doubling over as if he would sink to the ground. Kai couldn't help but feel vindicated his plan had worked. Tenko had no one and was completely vulnerable. He was but a boy still. 

Now it was time to step in and play the savior. Kai lifted Tenko back upright to his feet once more.

"Don't worry Tenko I am here. I shall help you from now on." Kai said. He wiped a few tears from his cheeks. Taking note of how red his eyes were.

Then Kai opened his arms wide in a coaxing manner directed towards Tenko. "Come here." he said in a gentle voice.

Tenko hesitantly entered his arms at first but then grabbed onto him tight trembling in Kai's arms. Kai enveloped the boy in his arms pulling him close. He felt the boy's tears as they dripped onto his shirt soaking through. Kai lifted a gentle gloved hand patting the back of Tenko's head in a comforting manner. 

"There, there, Tenko you'll be OK. Let me take care of you from now on." Kai said.

Kai pulled back only to tilt the boy's chin up and then leaned forward into a kiss. His lips were soft and warm and he pulled the boy in his arms in tighter further devouring him. 

He pulled away to look at a breathless Tenko in his arms lips swollen from being kissed, eyes red with tears, and tear stained cheeks. He lifted his hand to wipe the tears away.

"Do not worry Tenko put all your trust in me. I'll take good care of you." Kai spoke before leaning in to steal another kiss and not pulling away anytime soon. He could feel Tenko reciprocating to his kisses and took the opportunity to explore his mouth. His tongue about...

Till he had been snapped out of it much to his chagrin. He glared at Kurono for disturbing his dream who had approached him about a matter which he cared not for in the least. 

"Kai, I really don't think we should have just left Kurogiri in the woods like that." Kurono said feeling guilty.

"Nonsense. Do you think I regret any of the people I killed during the war. He had a sickness preventing me from what I wanted. People like him have to be stopped." Kai said tugging on his gloves.

"Hari, when people stand in your way. You have to take care of them." Kai said matter of fact when he saw the look on his friends face.

"But he wasn't an enemy on a battlefield. He was our neighbor. The father of the one you want to marry. How do you think Tenko will feel if he found out what you have done?" Kurono added.

"And he won't find out will he?" Kai said giving his friend a threatening look causing Hari to recoil for a brief moment.

"No, Kai." Kurono said averting his gaze forlorn. "He won't find out. Least not from me."

Really, Kai thought to himself, something would have to be done with his friend as he had such bad timing and often. Maybe he should arrange a match for him at least provide him with a distraction. Then he wouldn't constantly be on his case all the time. He couldn't have some alone time. Oh, well no matter, when he and Tenko are wed he would probably have less time to spend with his right hand man and would spend it with his new bride instead. Kai smiled beneath his mask at this thought. 

Yes, that's exactly right.

He and Kurono had been out for a days ride and hunt. He had quite the haul of trophies, Which he had dropped off with his steward to have cleaned and preserved. He decided to end the day with a few drinks at the tavern along with Kurono. As it had started to rain heavily and Hari was being a let down.

When they stopped in the tavern that evening for a nightcap, removing their soaked cloaks, they were in for a surprise as all eyes in the pub had turned towards them. Not that being the center of attention was a surprise. Oh no, Kai was quite used to it as he used it to brag of his glory days in the army, wins on the battlefield, or prey that had proved a particular challenge. He was no wallflower by any stretch of the imagination.

No, it was who was seated in the Tavern that caught him off guard.

Their seated at a table was none other than Kurogiri himself. A mug set before him. He was the picture of health. He wore clean clothes and his hair had been neatly pulled back in a pony tail. A far cry from the frazzled, old man he had been a week ago. Although, he looked pale and was spotting a healing black eye and looking a bit peeved as well. His yellow eyes were in narrowed slots as he set eyes on Chisaki. 

He wasn't alone as Shouto Aizawa and Hizashi Himada were seated with him as well. They too had glares on their faces when they saw Chisaki enter. Several other villagers had been about him as well who also looked up to glare at their entrance.

He recognized them as Gran Torino, Hakamada Tsunagu the town tailor, and Taishiro Toyomitsu the baker. Even Giran the bartender and owner of said Tavern looked up from where he had been cleaning tankards to shoot a judging look at him. Kai found this surprising as they had always enjoyed his tales in the past. And Giran he had been known to present Kai with free drink because of the hunting trophies he brought in which adorned the walls of the tavern and filled the plates of the diners.

Kai then realized he would have some explaining to do and had to think fast to talk himself out of this one. Seeing as many of his biggest supporters were considering switching sides. Why even some members of Shie Hassakai were giving him looks. 

Why, he hadn't expected Kurogiri to reappear into his life once more. He could sense Hari's surprise as well and only hoped his companion and confidante wouldn't sell him out in the end. He was well aware of his companions guilt over what he had done.

Kurono Hari on the other hand, was instantly over come with the guilt of leaving Kurogiri all over again. But he couldn't help the overwhelming sense of relief that washed over him when he saw Kurogiri alive and well sitting in the tavern. He felt a nudge from Kai and he looked up at him for the briefest of moments, till he saw warning look in his eyes, telling him to play along. He sighed wondering what he would have to do this time. 

Honestly he was really starting to question his loyalty to Kai at times, but he still held out hope that his affections would be acknowledged eventually, and if lying before the village was what he had to do then so be it. 

"Chisaki, did you try to kill Kurogiri?" Giran the bartender asked.

"What is this all about?" Kai asked testing the waters of the tavern noting the tension that filled the room. "I'm simply here for a glass of ale after a long days hunt, the same as all of you. So why do I feel...judged?"

"Kurogiri here says that you left him unconscious in the woods over a week ago after you punched his lights out." Toyomitsu replied with a judging tone.

"That is correct. Chisaki Kai punched me in my very face and then tied me to a tree leaving me to my death and this is the proof." Kurogiri said gesturing to his bruised face.

"His story was awfully convincing." Giran the bartender added a look of suspicion in his eyes.

"Yeah's" and "That's what he said." and nods of agreements went up among the rest of the tavern dwellers.

Kurogiri simply sat their looking somewhat smug. Adjusting his arms upon the table to get comfortable. He had always been an honorable man, he raised his son and performed his job. He provided much of the ale and mead served in this very tavern. He had told his tale leaving out no details nor embellishing either.

Hence why so many had sided with him going against the town hero. 

Kai now knowing what he was up against decided to spin a tale for the occupants. It was vital he remained innocent in the towns eyes and that Kurogiri looked the fool. He believed he had done no wrong. He had simply eliminated an obstacle in his way.

"Kurogiri, why thank goodness you are alright, my friend." Kai said stepping forward to rest a firm hand on his shoulder Kurogiri looked miffed at this but made no show to shove the offending limb from his person. After all the truth spoke for itself regardless of what act he played. 

"I told you you shouldn't have gone off on your own looking for Tenko like that. Obviously you hurt yourself running off in that manner." Kai said gesturing to the healing black eye and creating the illusion that Kurogiri had been stubborn enough to go off on his own.

"Why, Kurono and I have been crawling the woods searching for Kurogiri. After he wondered off during our search of the woods some days past. Which is why we have stopped in for a nightcap and to relax after a trying day." Kai said addressing the rest of the tavern. 

Stepping back he wrapped an around Kurono and pulled him in close. It was a display to prove his point but also to get his friend on board with him. He squeezed Hari's arm extra hard to silently force his agreement.

"No, you didn't you left me to the wolves!" Kurogiri accused standing from his chair and pointing at Kai. 

The people of the tavern had their full and undivided attention on what was taking place right now.

"Kurono you were their, tell these people the truth." Kurogiri beseeched him.

"Yes, Hari my oldest, dear friend tell these good people the truth." Kai said clasping his hands onto his shoulder and gazing into his eyes.

Hari cleared his throat slightly caught off guard by all the attention, affection from Kai, and being put on the spot. 

"It's true. We went with Kurogiri into the woods to help him look for his son Tenko. But we never found him we just rode around in circles. Finally Kurogiri got angry and he stormed off alone into the woods. We tried to stop him but it was dark and we lost sight of him." He finally finished. 

He couldn't believe he fabricated this whole story for the town. But it was for his friend whom he loved with all his heart. He hoped by backing him up this would prove his never ending devotion.

Kai would love him for this. Wouldn't he?

"See, I have a witness to back me up and after all, what reason would I have to abandon Kurogiri in the woods? I am an upstanding citizen of this town after all, I fought for your safety. Also, Kurogiri is the father of my intended. Why would I jeopardize such an important relationship." Kai said looking around seeing the doubt come to the eyes of those present.

Kurogiri wanted to argue in regards to the intended part but was cut off.

"It is clear Kurogiri you must have a sickness of the brain. Perhaps you should get some rest." Kai said looking him in the eye with a knowing look on his face.

Kurogiri couldn't believe what he just witnessed as suddenly everyone he had won to his side switched their alliance. Only Shouto and Hizashi remained to back him up.

Kurogiri shot up from his seat "I have witnesses to back me up Hizashi found me and Aizawa nursed me back to health." he argued.

"I have proof." argued Hizashi who had sat patiently till now. Standing upwards holding up a length of knotted rope. "When I found Kurogiri he had been tied up with this. This is the knot of a soldier and you, sir are a former soldier are you not?"

"He was sick. From being exposed to the elements." supported Aizawa.

Kai glared at the rope with a hatred for a brief moment till his expression softened. "Oh, come now those knots could have been tied by anyone. The woods are crawling with thieves and highwaymen. Are their not soldiers in this very tavern as we speak?"

Nods of agreement went up amongst the denizens of the pub.

"I have a far more reliable witness and an alibi compared to Kurogiri." further argued Kai placing his hand on Kurono's shoulder. "Hizashi hasn't been in town in months he doesn't know what has been going on. And Aizawa he couldn't stay awake to save his life. Not to mention Kurogiri supplies them with free ale. Of course they would believe Kurogiri's story." Kai dismissed.

Aizawa and Hizashi did not appreciate this slander on their character as they glared and argued back.

"Clearly, Tenko has run off. After all he was always reading about far off lands and Kurogiri hasn't been taking it well fabricating this story." Kai said folding his arms across his chest.

"Anyway, the man is mad raving about beasts and castles." included Gran Torino.

"I can't believe we almost fell for his stories." replied Taishiro shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, I'm sorry we doubted you, Chisaki." said Giran offering him his hand which Kai shook firmly.

Kai looked at Kurogiri with a knowing look at that moment.

Kurogiri sat in disbelief as suddenly all the people he had convinced to join his side were now aligning with Chisaki save for two people. He had hoped that Kurono of all people would speak the truth and not defend such a repulsive young man. After, all he had always proved to be a level headed young man but Kurogiri had been wrong.

Obviously, he wouldn't have help in retrieving his son anytime soon. Once again he worried about his son. He would have to keep this atrocious young man away from his son. If he ever saw him again.

Kai whispered to Shin Nemoto one of his associates "I need you to fetch the asylum keeper. Tell him to come to the tavern I have a business proposal to discuss."

"Of course Chisaki." replied Nemoto. Who left on horseback right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how should I take care of Kai Chisaki/Gaston? Do we want him to fall off the castles ramparts and die or should he fall and live but sans arms ala' manga. I'm thinking of this.


	12. Something There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Dabi & Tenko moments. Guaranteed fluff.
> 
> The pair aren't alone as they are being watched the entire time.
> 
> Things start to change between Dabi and Tenko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 108 Kudos I had no idea this would be so well received. My week off from work is over all good things must come to an end. To be honest I only did a few of the things I thought I would but that's typical. Hard to be motivated to do much during a plague at least I haven't abandoned this. I plan on seeing it to the end. Just need to think of more scenes I want some originality.

Dabi found after his talk with Sako he no longer wanted this self imposed distance with Tenko any longer.

Now it was late in the evening and Tenko was probably asleep so he would have to wait for the morning to see Tenko again. He was only growing more and more melancholic and lonely until he took note the door to the library was left ajar and he could faintly see firelight. Curious he decided to investigate. Maybe Tenko had forgotten to extinguish a candle and not wanting a fire to break out in the castle.

He opened the door to the library and took note of the fire in the fireplace still going and several candles scattered about the room. He began blowing out candles about the room. Until he approached the fireplace ready to extinguish the fire. Till he came upon the sofa in front of the fire. Their fast asleep lay Tenko his hair sprawled across a pillow, a book laying flat on his chest from when he had been reading. One of his hands was hanging from the sofa above where Mon-chan the ottoman dog was snoozing. On the table near the sofa sat a pile of books and several scribbled on papers. Obviously he had been busy at his research judging by the notes and the books piled about Tenko.

Dabi smiled a bit to himself remembering how Tenko had taken it upon himself to find a cure to the curse. He hadn't the heart to tell him the only cure was for someone to fall in love with him. He worried how Tenko would react to that so he chose to say nothing.

He looked at Tenko and felt a sense of adoration inside of himself as he watched him sleep. He thought he looked more beautiful then the first time he had seen him. He decided to take Tenko to his bed as the couch might not be as comfortable and he might be cold as well. But he worried he might wake him if he moved him. He debated his options for a bit and with his mind made up he decided to carry him to bed.

He began blowing out the remainder candles and lifted the book from Tenko's chest closing it and placing it on the pile on the table. Then with one arm behind his upper back and one beneath his knees he gently lifted Tenko from the couch into his arms hoping not to wake him. Tenko made a small sound and stirred in his arms a bit nuzzling closer to Dabi to seek his warmth. Dabi froze looking down in surprise taking note of a small content smile on Tenko's face. This was the first real physical affection he had had in years and was taken aback but recovered quickly enough. He took note of how light Tenko was and wondered if he had been eating enough. He would have to check with Toga as she was the head cook.

Dabi then exited the library. Carrying his lightweight burden in a princess carry through the halls and up the stairs. As he walked along he kept a look out wanting to avoid seeing his servants at the moment and saying silent prayers when he saw none about.

He made it to Tenko's bedchamber undetected. Gently maneuvering him in his arms and opening the door. He walked across the room to the bed. Pulling the blankets back and then gently laying Tenko on the bed. He pulled his shoes off setting them on the floor before pulling the covers back over Tenko tucking him in. Dabi looked at him sleeping and felt a warmth in his chest that wasn't only his inner fire once.

He reached a tentative clawed paw out to Tenko and gently ran it across his forehead brushing his hair back. His breath hitched when Tenko leaned his cheek into his palm. Dabi then withdrew his hand and made his way to the bedroom door. Taking care to close it quietly so as not to wake Tenko.

Dabi turned around about to continue his rounds. When he came face to face with all of his servants all assembled with knowing smiles on their faces. Dabi groaned and cursed to himself.

"Yes, what do you all want? Don't you have a castle to clean?" Dabi said drily.

"Dabi-kun what were you up to just now in Tenko's room?" Toga asked with a mischievous smile.

"I wasn't in his room. I was making sure he hadn't left again, that's all." Dabi said gruffly.

"Oh, that's funny it looks like you were tucking Tenko into bed." said Hawks smugly.

"That is none of your concern." Dabi argued.

Sako keeping it professional cleared his throat but even he couldn't fight off his grin. "We were wondering if you required any assistance at this time, Master?"

"No" Dabi said sharply.

"Funny how someone didn't think they could develop feelings for someone else." Toga said in a playful tone.

"Oh burn. She schooled you! My apologies Master." said Jin as his personalities clashed once more.

Dabi rolled his eyes. "Just because I helped someone to bed doesn't mean feelings are involved." Dabi said.

"Oh, so you were doing something in Tenko's room?" said Iguchi.

"We saw you carrying him, walking the halls, master." said Mustard.

Dabi felt his frustration rise and steam hissing from his body.

"Alright, alright. That's enough all of you lets leave the Master in peace." Atsuhiro said shooing everyone away but not before turning and giving a bow with a knowing smile in Dabi's direction.

The next day. Dabi and Tenko were in the sitting room. As they were won't to do now a days. Sometimes they just sat in quiet solitude reading. Today Dabi took notice that Tenko had a pencil and paper and kept looking up and then looking back down at his paper. After, awhile the feeling of being looked at got the better of him and he set his book down. He had to ask what was going on.

"What are you doing? I know I'm a sight but you can just look at me no need to be coy." Dabi said in a teasing manner.

"Oh, uh nothing don't worry about it." Tenko said hugging the paper to his chest.

Ok that definitely peaked Dabi's interest he had to see what Tenko was so secretive about so he got up and approached Tenko. Tenko resisted leaning out of his reach but Dabi won in the end. As he snatched up the piece of paper looking at the big secret and he couldn't help but go quiet.

It was a drawing of himself.

All the beastly details of his current appearance drawn out on paper. He always avoided his reflection or looking at himself hence why so many broken mirrors were in the castle or had simply been taken down by the servants. He took note of his eyes in the drawing of how sympathetic they looked. So maybe Tenko didn't think him a total lost cause.

"I-I'm sorry. I should have asked permission first but I haven't drawn anything in a while and you were right there." Tenko apologized avoiding eye contact feeling insecure. Tenko rarely showed anyone his drawings. Unless it was Kurogiri of course.

"No, you have captured me completely." Dabi said eyes fixed on the drawing. 

Subconsciously his flames came out and began to singe the paper. Tenko looked alarmed at that moment. And when Dabi saw his panic. That's when Dabi snapped out of it snuffing out his flames.

"Uh, oh, my apologies if it's alright I'll hold on to this." Dabi said and excused himself leaving behind a bewildered Tenko.

That evening at dinner Dabi looked at his bowl of soup with hesitation. Maybe he just won't have soup tonight but then again it did smell good and after being out in the cold of the garden all day it would be nice. He gazed at the spoon on his side and picked it up with a clumsy uncoordinated paw.

"Uh, Maybe I just won't have soup tonight." Dabi said as he fumbled with his spoon.

"Well it is kind of awkward to sit here eating alone and it really is good you should try it Dabi." Tenko said as he sipped his soup from the spoon.

Dabi debated with himself and was about to shove his face in his bowl of soup. He looked up at Tenko giving a sheepish and embarrassed look out of apology for his behavior. 

"Well in that case please forgive me." Dabi said as he made a motion to dive in.

When Tenko had an idea. "Wait I have an idea follow my lead." he said as he set his spoon aside and lifted his bowl before taking a slurp of the broth.

Dabi took one look at this action by surprise and then he wanted to smack himself in the face of course why hadn't he thought of that. Instead of behaving like a pig at the trough he could've been doing that the entire time.

"Oh, of course why didn't I think of that." Dabi chuckled embarrassed as he also took a slurp of his soup. 

Dinner went by far more relaxed once they worked on ways for Dabi to eat without eating like an animal. Inside Dabi decided to practice using silverware once again as he had a reason to improve himself. He wanted to be a better man for Tenko.

Tenko was walking the gardens with Dabi. It was a nice sunny winters day and it wasn't too cold. Tenko was out in a fur lined cloak courtesy of Magne. While Dabi wore a cape, his fur and inner fire kept him warm.

"There's someone I think you should see." Tenko said with a playful tone in his voice as he pulled Dabi along.

"Oh? Who would that be?" Dabi asked wondering who else was at the castle besides them. Please don't tell him more trespassers he really should do a better job of guarding the castle.

"Wait right here." he said patting a puzzled Dabi's arm and ran off only to return moments later but not alone.

Tenko had pulled Nomu the horse from the stables to allow him some exercise also an opportunity for Dabi to thank the horse for saving his life. Dabi looked confused for a moment.

"A horse?" he asked confused wondering why the hell would he want to meet a horse.

"This is Nomu. He helped save your life that night." Tenko said with a knowing smile as he stroked the horses nose.

It took Dabi a few moments to connect the dots on what night Tenko was referring to. Till it hit him of course the night Tenko ran away and was attacked by wolves. Dabi didn't remember walking back to the castle and looking at Tenko's lithe frame he doubted he was carried back.

Dabi cleared his throat "Of course. Why wouldn't I want to thank my rescuer." he said in a teasing manner.

Dabi reached out a tentative paw towards the horse before it behaved spooked and jumped away from Dabi's reach giving off a small whinny. Dabi was disappointed as even amongst animals he was reminded of what a freak of nature he really was.

Tenko grabbed ahold of Nomu's reins rubbing his flank to calm him down. Reigning the spooked horse back in. He saw the hurt look on Dabi's face and decided to try again.

Tenko pulled the horse over and then reached for Dabi's hand? paw? he didn't know what to call but ignored his internal dialogue. "Here give me your hand." Tenko said.

Dabi looked a bit surprised but held it out nonetheless and with Tenko holding his hand he stroked along Nomu's back a few times till the horse was calm and comfortable. Then Tenko let go and watched as Dabi stroked his back and side.

The horse gave off a snort like sneeze and shook it's head and Dabi imitated the behavior as well. Tenko couldn't help but laugh as they looked so cute together. Then a strange feeling came over Tenko as he looked at Dabi bonding with a horse.

'Y' know there's something sweet and almost kind about him. Now that I think about it. Even if he was mean and course and unrefined at first but now he's dear and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it all before.' Tenko thought fondly gazing at Dabi as he walked behind a tree.

'He glanced this way I swear I saw and when we touched he didn't shudder at my paw. No. it can't be I'll just ignore even though he's never looked at me that way before.' Dabi thought doubting what he was seeing but at the same time he couldn't help but be hopeful.

'This is all new and a little alarming. Well he's no prince charming that's for sure but still theirs's something in him I didn't see before' Tenko leaning against the tree before gazing at Dabi with the horse.

That's when a playful idea came to Tenko he gathered up some of the snow into a ball and when Dabi was distracted he threw it at his face. Dabi gave a startled sound as he looked stunned and dumbfounded for a solid minute causing Tenko to begin cackling with laughter at the sight.

"You...should see the look on your face." Tenko laughed clutching his stomach.

While he was surprised at the same time he realized it was the first time he had heard Tenko laughed and he liked the sound. He wanted to hear it more often as it seemed to bring life to the dying castle.

Dabi not to be outdone had a determined smirk come to his face as he attempted to gather snow with his large paws in an insanely large ball before holding it over his head. Unfortunately his internal heat caused half of it to melt and drip on his face and he wasn't fast enough as another snowball smacked his face.

Tenko kept giggling and peaking out from behind the tree.

"Alright, you asked for it. I'm coming to get you." Dabi said as he began running towards Tenko.

Tenko quickly ducked out of the way with a ha catching Dabi off guard again before he hurled another snowball at his back. 

After a mostly one sided snowball fight, Dabi 2 and Tenko 10, that's when Dabi called a ceasefire and truce as the snow was steaming off of him. When they had collected their breaths from running around and laughing they looked at one another. After Tenko had Dabi show him around the garden. Which is what they were in the process of. They had walked across a small bridge over the frozen pond. The both of them quietly gazed out across the frozen pond. Admiring it in their own way.

"I almost feel like I'm seeing it for the first time." Dabi commented gazing at images the fields cover in white powder, snow covered tree branches, all surfaces covered in a blanket snow, and the blue of the frozen pond.

Next to him Tenko reads aloud from a small book of poetry he had found in the library.

The air is blue and keen and cold,  
With snow the roads and fields are white  
But here the forest's clothed with light  
And in a shining sheath enrolled.  
Each branch, each twig, each blade of grass,  
Seems clad miraculously with glass:

Above the ice-bound streamlet bends  
Each frozen fern with crystal ends.

Dabi looked at Tenko who had an amused look before asking "Is their more?"

The pair continued the tour till they came across the rose bushes. Tenko couldn't help but wonder how roses could still be in bloom in winter but after everything he has seen so far. It really wasn't all that unusual.

"Is this is it then?" Tenko asked as he gazed at the roses. 

"I'm sorry?" Dabi asked.

"The rose my father stole." Tenko said gently caressing a large rose in full bloom in his hand.

"Oh, yes, uh this is the garden." Dabi said. Feeling awkward all of a sudden he was beginning to feel really guilty for keeping Tenko here against his will but at the same time he was glad he had done it. If he could go back he would have chosen a different option. Dabi just kept looking at Tenko to gauge his emotion.

"Well they are beautiful. It's a good color. Would make a fine paint." Tenko commented leaning in to sniff them and see if they still had a smell despite the cold.

"That they are. Although, I can see the allure in wanting to take one and keep it for yourself." Dabi spoke looking at Tenko as he admired the roses and taking note of how they complimented his porcelain skin. Imagining Tenko laying on a bed of roses till he had to shake his head to get rid of the thought.

They both wordlessly agreed to move on from the roses not wanting to say anymore. Roses being a tough subject for both of them. But if after that brief visit if roses started appearing in Tenko's bedchambers neither said anything about it.

"Hello my divine fox." Dabi said with a bow in greeting one day.

"Hello Dabi" said a blushing Tenko at the reference to his name. He tried bowing and hiding behind his hair but Dabi saw the hint of red on his cheeks.

"Shall we go to the library? I'll show you more of my favorite books." Dabi said offering his arm to Tenko.

Tenko accepted. "I can't wait to see what the romance hater actually reads." Tenko said teasing the blush still on his cheeks.

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched. Hell who are we kidding they are always being watched living in a castle filled with meddling servants and voluntary wingmen.

"Well would you look at that." Atsuhiro said in surprise.

"Who'd have known." shrugged Spinner

"Oh, my God." squealed Toga. "Look at them they are so cute together and we didn't even have to do anything."

"Well I'll be damned." Hawks said looking on impressed.

"Yes, they do seem to be becoming better acquainted without our assistance" Sako observed with a feeling of pride and a smile he had at least played a small part in aiding this budding romance.

"Their communication skills could use work but there is definitely something there." Hawks observed.

"Well I'll be goddammed. Would you look at that." Twice said in surprise. "Guys we should probably wait a few days more. There maybe something that wasn't there before" 

"Dabi-kun keeps a drawing of himself that Tenko drew and he looks at it. He actually kept it can you believe it." Toga said excitedly. 

"Like they say beauty soothes the savage beast." muttered Spinner shaking his head in disbelief.

Mustard looked at Dabi and Tenko "I don't see it." he said with a shrug.

"Well you are young yet." Toga said dismissing Mustard as she walked away towards the kitchen.

"Hey, your only a couple years older than I am. Don't treat me like I'm some kid." Mustard protested.

"Sure kid sure. Your real mature." Hawks said with an eye roll walking away.

As the other servants started to walk away wanting to give the soon to be couple some privacy while they were in the library. All they could do was hope what they had been seeing would work out. 

The castle seemed to be coming to life ever since Tenko had entered it. Dabi was behaving less and less like a beast and more like a person day after day. He was dressing in nicer clothes instead of going about in torn garments, bathing, he started speaking instead of snarling and growling at everyone, and his patience had improved. He had a look of hope in his blue eyes that hadn't been seen since he was a child.

Even when petals fell and the castle crumbled and everyone felt the impending doom of the situation it wasn't as bad having Tenko there. Tenko brought them all hope. Everyone believed he would be the one. 

Tenko was wondering about the castle one day till he he heard the sounds of music coming from one of the rooms. Curious he followed the sounds till he came across a room he hadn't been in before but almost all the servants were inside. They were a buzz of activity as they moved about cleaning the room eagerly. They seemed excited about something as well.

Tenko looked about noting how large and cavernous the room was and wondered what purpose it could have possibly served till he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, Tenko-kun what brings you here?" an eager Toga asked.

"Oh. just out for a walk. I heard music. and go curious." Tenko said.

"That would be my work." replied the piano in the center of the room. "I am the maestro known as Sceptic. Perhaps you have heard of me."

Tenko looked at him and was about to answer till he heard Atsuhiro speak "Say yes or well never hear the end of it."

"Why yes I have heard of you. Though I haven't heard your music." Tenko said.

"Ah, then let me give you a small sample of my greatness." Sceptic said as he began to play.

Tenko looked on amused as a piano began playing with no player on it's own. Though he knew the pianist was cursed as a piano it was no less amusing.

"Nice safe." whispered Atsuhiro 

"I was just wondering what is this room for and what are you all doing?" Tenko asked curiously.

Toga and Sako shared a look before Sako spoke.

"Ah, this is the grand ballroom. We thought it only fitting as the master has a guest we might clean it up and put it to good use once again." Sako replied.

"Would you like to help?" Toga asked eagerly.

"Un, Sure?" Tenko said.

And so after that day, Tenko began helping the servants clean the ballroom. He wore his clothes from the village and wore his hair up covered by a handkerchief as helped with removing dusty sheets from furnishings, sweeping and mopping the floor, cleaning the windows. It was dirty work but slowly Tenko began to see the grandeur which had been concealed beneath a decades worth of dust and grime. It also felt nice to have another activity. Sure reading and research was well and good but he liked doing things with his hands probably why he enjoyed drawing and painting so much.

The music was nice as since it was being played Sceptic couldn't speak. Which was a good thing for all parties involved.

As Tenko was cleaning a window he gazed down at Dabi who was walking Nomu through the gardens and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, he's no prince charming." Tenko said aloud smiling and shaking his head fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should try drawing some art for this. I have so many pencils and pens it's insane and I just got a prismacolor set for Christmas.   
> Let me know Tenko in a dress yes or no?
> 
> and what should I do with Overhoe? have him go splat or live sans arms?


	13. The Asylum Owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai makes a deal with the owner of the asylum in order to entrap Tenko into marrying him.
> 
> Kurono has feelings of guilt and drinks his emotions.
> 
> Kurogiri feel like a failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 114 kudos. It's looking like Shigaraki's wearing a dress and so far one vote for Chisaki to go splat. This is sort of a filler chapter but also a chance to hear some other characters thought. I was listening to the Bridgerton soundtrack as I wrote this.

It was later that night in the tavern most of the town's folk had returned home after a night of drinking and "entertainment". Shin Nemoto had fulfilled his duty and had brought the asylum owner to the tavern some time later. Just in case Chisaki was meeting with him in a private room along with his friend Kurono. He did not wish for anyone to know of his plans. The fewer people who were involved or new all the better. 

They were awaiting to meet with the asylum owner right this moment.

"Kai, I really don't think this is a good idea. There has to be another alternative." Hari said drinking from his tankard worried about his friend. He really was going too far with this obsession with Tenko. While he wanted his friend to be happy and get what he wanted he just wondered at what expense his friend was willing to go. And who he would eliminate along the way.

He honestly felt a bit bad for Tenko. What with a bunch of men meeting in private rooms late at night discussing his future without his or his father's consent. While he had nothing against Tenko. He had to admit he had an admirable quality but at the same time Hari saw him as a rival for Kai's affections. This plan of Kai's he wouldn't wish on his worst enemies. 

While Kurogiri had his eccentricities he didn't think he was a danger to himself or the village. After all it was their fault he looked even crazier now because they had lied about abandoning him in the forest. Kurono thought about how he had looked afterwards. He looked like a broken man the whole village thinking he had lost his mind at long last. Aizawa and Yamada had escorted him from the pub to return him home.

A heavy weight was now laying of Kurono's shoulders. He felt like he had just condemned an innocent man to imprisonment and it was partly his fault. But on the other hand the story of a castle and a beast were so farfetched to be believed. If their was such a creature people would have known about it. Their would be tales of it.

"Hari my friend In my whole life if their has ever been something I've wanted I have gone after it. Whether it was certain prey I wanted to have mounted on my walls. A foe in battle I wanted to fell. Or simply just wanting to be the best in the village. I have succeeded in all my goals. Kurogiri is but one more obstacle blocking me from my goal. With him out of the way I'll feel a sense of accomplishment." Kai said determined gold eyes hard and cold.

"I understand Kai I always have. You've said it yourself I'm your oldest friend ever since we were children. But isn't there a point where the hunter has to admit defeat and go after other prey. I'm not saying you have to settle for rabbits but you could go seeking deer or boar. You could go hunting in another village or hamlet easily and you would be just as adored. Just as you are adored now." Kurono said pleading.

Kai rest a hand on Kurono's shoulder and leaned in his ear "I never admit defeat and I never give up my prey. Don't stand in my way. Lest I have to eliminate you." Kai said giving his shoulder a squeeze and then continued on his way to the room.

Hari sighed in defeat but followed along nonetheless if not out of loyalty then out of seeing what hell was about to break loose.

There seated in the backroom was the asylum owner Dr. Ujiko he looked up with a wide grin. Much of his face obscured by the wide spectacles and mustache. He rose from his seat at the table and offered his hand in greeting "I must say it is an honor to meet with the towns war hero, Captain Chisaki." 

Kai ignored his hand and sat down. "I have a business proposition I wish to discuss with you." Kai said.

Kurono sat opposite the doctor next to his friend. The doctor instantly gave him the chills there was something deeply unsettling and disturbing about the asylum owner.

The doctor seeing he wouldn't be shaking anyone hand anytime soon retracted him arm. "Ah, straight to business it is then. I like efficient young people who don't waste their elders time. Especially when they pull on away from their work in the middles of the night." Dr. Ujiko said with a grin once more.

There was a pitcher of mead on the table and several tankards but aside from Kurono no one touched them. Kurono decided he was going to need a drink after what he was about to hear.

Chisaki ignored this slight on his character "You see theirs's someone I want to have taken care of. He's standing in the way of what I want." Kai said.

"Oh, you have a potential patient for me? I always have room for one more. Go on I'm all ears " the doctor said interest further peaked.

Hari felt the chills instantly this "doctor" was a little unhinged himself. Whether from working in an asylum for so long or if he had always been this way. Hari couldn't help but take a long pull from his mug before filling another. Not even bothering to hold back on his drinking.

"I'm talking about Kurogiri the towns distiller everyone knows he's nuts. Just this night he was raving about a "beast in a castle." Chisaki said,

At this the mustachioed doctor deflated a fraction. "What? Kurogiri he's harmless. A bit eccentric but who isn't now a days." the doctor said with a chuckle and a shrug.

"Further more I have my heart set on marrying his son Tenko and he has refused to give me his blessing. That and Tenko could do with a little persuasion on his end. He would do anything to keep his father from being locked away." Kai said. 

"It's true Tenko has turned him down several times." Hari said. He was feeling the alcohol he had drank way too much that night. Kai shot a glare at him to shut up and Hari gave an apologetic smile in his direction. 'God, Kai looks so handsome in this light.' he thought to himself.

Kai then reached for his coat pocket where he pulled out a purse full of coins and tossed it to the doctor. "This should cover it." Chisaki said confident. To him it was but a trifle amount as he had plenty of wealth being an heir and landowning landlord. Not to mention his time in the army had brought him a great deal of wealth.

"So let me get this straight you want to have Kurogiri locked away in my asylum unless his son agrees to marry you." Dr. Ujiko said. Admiring the coins he could always use the extra coins in his coffers to pay for his experiments at the asylum and was no stranger to cloak and dagger enterprises himself. Being a man of lax morals (or rather non-existent) his mind was made up. 

But to clarify...

"Oh, that is despicable, deplorable...you have a deal." Dr. Ujiko said excited.

"You should plan on holding him indefinitely till after the wedding or perhaps longer." Kai said.

"Give me by the weeks end to make arrangements for him and the deed will be done." Dr. Ujiko said finalizing the agreement.

"Good. I'll need time to convince the other villagers he needs to be locked away. I shouldn't have any problem accomplishing that these people listen to everything I say." Kai said determined.

The Dr. waddled out of the back room of the tavern and Kai was left with the euphoria of a man getting everything he wanted. Then he turned to his bestfriend and a look revulsion left him.

"Hey, Kai we done here? That Doc-hic-tor was crrreepy." Hari slurred drunk off his ass.

Kai rolled his eyes and sighed obviously he was going to have to take Hari's drunk ass and he was not in the mood. He stood up and wrapped Hari's arm about his shoulder and with Hari stumbling about made it outside the tavern.

"Hari! Why on God's green earth did you drink so damn much?" Kai grumbled dumping Hari into the carriage unceremoniously.

"Kai your really pretty. I like yooooou." slurred Hari.

"Yeah tell me something I don't know." Chisaki said admiring his biceps for a moment completely oblivious to his friend as always.

"Come on we have a mission to undertake in the morning and I need you sober." Kai said hopping in the drivers seat and cracking the reins to head for home. Hari passed out in the wagon on the floor.

Kurogiri was beside himself not a single person in the entire village believed him. He glimpsed at Aizawa and Yamada who had found him and supplied evidence as testimony but even they were doubted and discredited. He could tell they were not pleased with being doubted and shamed in front of what was almost the entire village. Even he was beginning to doubt they even believed him anymore after what happened in the tavern. 

He was officially the laughingstock of the village. Tomorrow everyone will know who hadn't been at the tavern that evening. By morning when the washerwomen arrived to wash their linens he would be the talk of the town for sure. Poor Tenko the boy had a hard enough time fitting in the village as it was and now everyone would think his father insane.

Oh, God his son...

Was still with that monster at this point it had been weeks since the incident. He had almost forgotten the reason he had conducted such a public confrontation. He had been attempting to gather allies and sympathy to his plight so they could go rescue his son. He felt like a failure of a father. After all it was a father's job to keep their children safe and he had done the exact opposite of keeping his son safe. 

Kurogiri groaned at his internal thoughts torturing him.

Hizashi heard his groan "What's the matter Kurogiri still feeling unwell? Are you sure you want to return home?" he asked voice filled with concern as he held the reins to the horses.

"No, I am in perfect health. It's just the fact I am a terrible father." Kurogiri sighed sadly.

"Don't say that Kurogiri you have been a wonderful father to Tenko. That boy turned out just fine. Probably even better when compared to some of these other problem children." Aizawa said shaking his head.

"It's just that now the whole of the village thinks I'm a mad man. My son is still a prisoner. What am I supposed to do?" Kurogiri lamented.

Aizawa and Yamada shared a look. While Kurogiri had been a good friend and neighbor of theirs they were somewhat doubtful of his story all the same. They didn't mean to doubt him it was just the story sounded so far fetched. When they had brought Kurogiri in he was delirious with fever and they thought it was all a fever dream. 

Obviously they believed he had been attacked and tied to a tree by Gaston. Their was evidence to support that accusation. It was the "beast" and "castle" they couldn't wrap their heads around.

"No, I should go home what if Tenko did manage to escape and I'm not their." Kurogiri finally answered Hizashi.

"Come on it is late let us bring you back to our house. Tomorrow first thing in the morning well take you home. Tonight just get some rest." Aizawa said not wanting to leave his friend on his own.

At the same time he wondered where was Tenko?

He was such a charming, thoughtful boy and intelligent too. He wouldn't just up and leave his father and yet, he hadn't been seen in close to a month. As he periodically stopped in the bookshop to re-read another book or inquire for paper or pencils. 

None of the other villagers seemed concerned with his absence.

Could there be truth to Kurogiri's tale?

Unfortunately, they were ill equipped to help Kurogiri on his mission. Hizashi had to leave in the morning to meet with a trade route and Aizawa had a bum leg and couldn't just leave the shop closed. 

Then again the boy had clear wanderlust. He wanted to strike out on his own and see the world. All the books he re-read had to do with foreign lands. Maybe Tenko simply ran away from home. After all the boy was old enough to make decisions for himself and it wasn't all that unusual for a boy his age to want to make their way in the world.

And yet...he loved his father far too much to just leave without so much as a goodbye let alone a farewell letter.

"I'll be sure to make a great fry-up for breakfast. What do you say?" Aizawa said attempting his best attempt at enthusiasm. Giving off an awkward grin.

"Yeah, Kurogiri your no burden let us put you up one more night." Hizashi said enthusiastically catching Shota's drift.

Yes, they wanted Kurogiri to stay one more night. They could check his health and ensure he was indeed recovered fully before allowing him to leave.

"Oh, alright but starting tomorrow I need to make plans to search for my son. If no one wants to help me or is willing to I shall go myself. I will need to rent horses and a wagon. Also, Shota-kun may I peruse your maps of the roads?" Kurogiri said beginning to feel reinvigorated.


	14. The Magic Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi and Tenko bond and go on a brief trip together. 
> 
> Which awakens memories for Tenko.
> 
> A surprise for Dabi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all and thank you for the Kudo's and reads. It gives me the warm and fuzzies to see your comments and support. This chapter was a bit of a struggle to write and I don't know if it turned out all that great. It was a scene from the movie I thought helped the characters along so I decided to include it as well. If anyone has a suggestion to make this better feel free.

Tenko had finished cleaning the ballroom with the servants and was now wondering the garden. When he came upon Dabi sitting outside in a gazebo reading.

"What are you reading?" asked Tenko curiously.

"Nothing." Dabi said bashfully at being found out and slammed the book shut before shoving it aside.

But Tenko had already caught him in the act. "Ah, I see you're reading Cyrano De' Bergerac." commented Tenko upon seeing the title. "Cyrano and Roxane."

"Oh, it's about cadets, duels, swords and battles that sort of thing." shrugged Dabi deflecting what he was reading even though he had been caught red handed.

"Still it's a romance." Tenko said knowingly with a grin nudging Dabi.

"Alright you win." an exasperated Dabi caved in.

Tenko smiled till he became thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"I haven't had a chance to thank you for saving my life." Tenko said. "I don't think I would've made it out of that situation unharmed or alive at least...Thank you." Tenko commented.

"Well, I can thank you for not leaving me to be eaten by wolves. So I think we're even now." Dabi said with his usual brand of sarcasm.

All of a sudden sounds of laughter and excitement spilled from an open window in the castle. It was the castle servants who were having an excited conversation if the sounds were anything to go by.

"They seem to be a happy group despite everything." Tenko said smiling.

"Yes, I've noticed. Though whenever I enter a room the laughter always seems to die and everything goes quiet." Dabi said forlornly. "I always feel I'm ruining the vibe as it were." 

"I know how you feel. The villagers where I live think I'm a weirdo. Every time I come into town to run errands or buy foods they whisper behind my back." Tenko said in thought a slight frown on his face.

"You hardly strike me as a weirdo." Dabi said truthfully.

"Remember when you asked me if I had had any suitors before?" Tenko asked.

"Oh, that. Well I was being all bark and no bite at the time." Dabi said with a chuckle feeling as if he were being called out and rubbing the back of his neck.

"The truth is I have one. A suitor that is." Tenko said.

Upon hearing this Dabi couldn't help but feel devastated as he felt his eyes go wide in disbelief. No, it couldn't be true. Tenko couldn't be harboring feelings for another could he? In all the time they have spent together it had never come up till now. But then again it just went to prove he didn't know everything about Tenko. 

Of course someone as smart, talented, and beautiful as Tenko would have a sweetheart back home. He was so stupid thinking he had a chance and that the spell could be broken.

He cleared his throat before speaking and looking back up at Tenko. "Oh, why haven't you ever spoken-" Dabi was cut off when Tenko placed his hand over his mouth taking him by surprise once more.

"Rest assured the feeling isn't mutual. He only wants me as a trophy or a toy something he can show off. A pretty accessory. He doesn't want me as a person. We have next to nothing in common. I'm just prey to him something to be conquered or controlled." Tenko said impassioned.

Dabi upon hearing all this felt a hundred pound weight leave his shoulders as he expressed a feeling of relief. He wasn't holding someone's betrothed hostage. And at the same time he was angry that some asshole was treating Tenko in this manner. He could've said a lot of things after hearing this information.

Instead he gave a nod mumbling he sounded like a real jerk.

"The worst part is he is the village hero. You see twelve years ago he was in the army and helped save the village and ever since then he has been worshipped and adored by everyone. It's terrible really, the way he behaves living in the past like he is still in the army. He hasn't fought a battle in years and the way everyone encourages him still." Tenko said getting upset.

"Your village sounds awful." Dabi said aloud in observation.

Tenko turned to him and smiled. "It really is."

Dabi was glad to see Tenko smiling back at him. He wanted to always see that smile and would protect it if worse came to worse.

"I almost prefer being here than being in my village." Tenko said smiling.

Dabi wasn't sure what to think of that statement. He had hoped Tenko would stop viewing time with him in the castle as a punishment. He wanted Tenko to see him as a person and not as his keeper.

"Well their loss our gain." Dabi said not sure what else to say in reaction to that statement.

Dabi gazed at Tenko when a thought that had been bothering him for awhile came up. And since they were being so truthful at the moment why not ask. Dabi took on a serious tone in preparation for what he was about to ask next.

"Tenko about your scars. Did someone hurt you?" Dabi asked out of concern. He had been meaning to ask for sometime but out of being polite and not wanting to embarrass Tenko he had remained quiet. He hoped they weren't caused by Tenko's father as they seemed to have a loving father-son relationship. He'd hate to learn Tenko had been in an abusive home life.

Tenko brought a hand to the scar on his lip subconsciously. "Yes, I suppose they are hard not to notice." he said with a sad smile.

"It's all a bit hazy. My memories I mean. I remember having them when I was young but at the same time...I don't remember how or by whom." Tenko said with a far off look on his face.

"I've asked papa about them but he always ends up looking sad and avoids the topic when I bring it up. I think it might have to do with my birth family." Tenko said.

"Oh, I didn't know you were adopted." Dabi said feeling sheepish. Inside he was cursing himself for not learning this earlier.

"Oh, it's alright. It's not like I tell everybody. He's been my father since I was a young boy. My early memories are pretty much gone. I don't remember my family only bits and pieces really. It would be nice to remember them." Tenko said with a wistful look.

"Unfortunately, the opposite stands for me. I remember things from my past I long to forget." Dabi said. "I remember my family. I was the eldest child of four I had a sister and two younger brothers. My mother was very beautiful, kind, but also very sad. My father was a tyrant obsessed with wealth and power. I was his heir. Whatever shortcomings he had were thrust onto my shoulders to overcome and surpass." Dabi said bitterly.

"It broke my mother she was sent off to a nunnery when I was ten. A few months later my younger siblings followed suit. I was left alone with that monster. Nothing I ever did was good enough for his standards he threatened to replace me with my brothers all the time. I did the only thing I could I pleased him." Dabi said lowering his head. "I know my father is dead for a fact as for the rest of my family..."

Dabi tapered off and became quiet not wanting to think or finish that sentence.

Tenko heard everything Dabi had told him and took it all in to process. To be perfectly honest he was speechless even the bits and pieces he had gleaned from the servants hadn't prepared him for this. Maybe this was part of the reason Dabi had turned out this way.

Dabi thought long and hard a moment an angry look on his face before he looked up calmly. "Maybe I can help you, Tenko. Do you feel like traveling?" Dabi asked a surprised and curious Tenko.

Later in the library Dabi pulled out a book from a locked desk drawer. Blowing the dust off the cover and the pages before opening to a bright and shiny page of featuring a map.

"My father was obsessed with being powerful and wielding magic. This book was something else he had made a deal with the sorcerer to possess. Now it is mine. Though it is more a curse than a blessing really. Taking me to places I do not belong nor ever could. Not as this creature." Dabi said bitterly gazing at his claws.

He gazed at Tenko before reaching for his hand silently asking for permission. Tenko placed his slender hand into Dabi's massive paw. Who held delicately as if it were a birds egg.

"You place your hand here and then think of where you most want to be and it will take you there." Dabi said.

"Couldn't you have gone to see your family. Your mother?" Tenko asked. Recalling the previous conversation where he had gleaned more about Dabi.

"No, I couldn't possibly. She wouldn't see her son she would see a monster. A beast. Why it would drive her further insane." Dabi said sadly when he thought of it.

Dabi then took up Tenko's hand and laid it flat within the book his own paw resting on top gently. "Think of a place you always wanted to see. You'll find it in your minds eye and feel it in your heart." 

Soon they were transported to what had been the Shimura ancestral home. Now it was no more than an abandoned wreck. A damaged family portrait hung in what had once been a sitting room it hung crooked on the wall. Tenko looked it as slowly memories returned to him of his mother, father, and older sister. 

Dabi looked about curiously wondering where they were. Part of him had imagined Tenko wanting travel some place more exotic. "Where are we?" Dabi asked looking at Tenko closely.

"This was my families home from when I was a child, my birth family." Tenko said as he looked over the damaged furniture. "I had a mother and a father, an older sister, and my grandparents."

"Oh, I see. It must have been lovely." Dabi commented feeling awkward now.

"Not really it was suffocating mostly. My father was very particular about how things were done and how we behaved. We all lived on eggshells around him lest we suffer his wrath." Tenko said with a weak smile.

"My mother was loving and kind to me. As for my sister she was the ringleader in getting us into trouble." Tenko said smiling fondly.

Tenko saw the charred remains of the portrait of his grandmother laying on the floor. Which his father had kept hidden from view. He would become furious if anyone gazed upon it.

"This was my other grandmother." Tenko gestured with his hand. "We knew so little about her. My father refused to speak of her keeping her portrait hidden from us. He was worried we would turn out like her. Apparently she was very out spoken and rebellious for her time."

Dabi smiled "Sounds like someone else I know." 

Tenko turned towards him smiled as well. 

Looking about the home and how it had been damaged Tenko frowned. "What happened here?" Tenko asked aloud looking about.

"Looks like a fire happened." Dabi commented on the charred remains.

It was then a flashback hit Tenko as a result of the books magic. It was so long ago, a man had came to the manor as a guest. He said he had known his grandmother. Father did not approve of him but it would have been against social customs to turn him away. He was a guest at dinner and had became acquainted with the family. Following his visit he paid several other visits to the house. He had been a strange man but nonetheless polite he took a particular interest in Tenko. Often commenting how like his grandmother he was. 

It soon became apparent the man's visits were premeditated as he wanted Tenko. Not Tenko necessarily what he wanted was Tenko's soul for his dark magic which he practiced. The family was unaware of this. He promised to give the boy a worthy education under his wing. Tenko's father refused time and time again.

The man no longer patient and tired of being denied what he wanted kidnapped Tenko. The Shimura residence went up in flames killing the family. Tenko was beside himself with grief and fear of this man who had acted friendly but had been a fraud from the start. He was brought to his estate. 

Kurogiri had been a servant of this man until he saw him curse the Shimura name and kidnap Tenko. Kurogiri did not always agree with his master but he served him nonetheless as his late father had. When he learned he was to watch over Tenko and what would happen to the boy. Kurogiri made a plan and a few days later he took Tenko and ran that night. They had remained in hiding as they escaped and kept running until they came across the village of Conques.

There Kurogiri began a new life with his son Tenko.

Tenko told all of this to Dabi who in turn looked as shocked as Tenko

"I understand now. Why he was so scared all those years. Why we stayed in the village despite no one accepting us." Tenko said. His eyes filled with unshed tears at the thought of it all.

"I am sorry I called your father a thief. The only crime he ever committed was caring for you too much." Dabi said out of guilt for his previous behavior.

Dabi looked at Tenko as he looked about he looked so small and vulnerable in this moment. Dabi longed to reach out and pull him into an embrace and reassure him everything would be alright. But he abstained he didn't feel he had earned that right yet.

Instead Tenko looked with a sad smile. "Let's go back." he said.

Dabi nodded in agreement. They were transported back to the castle library where Tenko excused himself to be with his thoughts.

As Tenko left the servants emerged.

"Master what happened? What did you do you punk? Sorry. Tenko looks upset." Twice asked jumping between his personalities.

"Yes, the boy did look most distressed running off to his room earlier." Sako observed.

Dabi sighed. "He learned or remembered a part of his past today and it upset him. I believe he will be alright. He just needs some space." 

"Well you should do something to cheer him up." cried Toga.

"Perhaps I could pay a visit to what you have been working on all week." Dabi said with a shrug.

"What a grand idea we will come and get you when the time is right." Sako said,

The next day Dabi was in the library reading when he was urged by Toga and Atsuhiro to visit the castle ballroom.

"Master isn't it time you paid a visit to the ballroom." Sako said smugly.

"Yeah, Dabi-chan come to the ballroom." Toga urged.

Dabi knew at once something was up as they only seemed to approach him when they were conspiring against him. "Alright, I give. Let's go to the ballroom" Dabi said setting his book aside.

Dabi knew something had been up with the ballroom for sometime as Tenko and the servants were often heard talking within. Dabi wanting to give him space had let them be. Dabi was admittedly curious as to what was going on in the ballroom. Last he had set eyes on it it had been covered in dust and cobwebs. The furniture and chandeliers covered in white sheets.

Coming to the door Dabi gently knocked. "Come in." came Tenko's voice.

Dabi pushed both doors open stepping into the ballroom and he had to admit he was a bit speechless. The ballroom was spotless not a speck of dust or wisp of cobweb anywhere. The white sheets had been removed revealing the elegant furnishings concealed beneath. The chandeliers and reflecting mirrors sparkled in the sunlight. And standing in the middle of it all wearing a shy smile, hands behind his back, stood Tenko.

Dabi thought that Tenko looked beautiful standing their shyly amongst the sunlight and colorful iridescent reflecting off the crystals of the chandeliers.

"I hope you don't mind they said you would be pleased if we cleaned up the ballroom. You do like it don't you?" Tenko said smiling shyly and also anxiously because what if Dabi became upset.

Dabi accessed Tenko and couldn't help but think how charming Tenko was to worry about his opinion. He was glad to see him with a smile after yesterday. Honestly everything Tenko did was wonderful in his eyes.

"I think it looks wonderful. Even better than what I remember." Dabi commented.

A collective sigh of relief was shared by Tenko and the servants.

Dabi feeling bold went on to say "Tenko you look so beautiful here we really should dance sometime." 

"What a wonderful idea Master." cried Sako excitedly. "Well have a dance right this very evening."

"Yes, a dance following a candlelit dinner." Toga said joining the enthusiasm.

"Maestro Sceptic will be sure to play romantic music for you both to dance to." cried Sako.

"Master, gentleman it would be my honor." The piano Sceptic replied with a bow.

"Now wait a minute when I said-" Unfortunately Dabi was ignored and drowned out by overly enthusiastic servants.

"Well be sure to have you both looking the part as well. We'll need time to get you both dressed for tonight." Hawks said as he had been encouraged to help.

"It does sound like it could be fun." Tenko said blushing and that did it. Dabi was sold on the idea at once.

"Splendid! Well begin the preparations at once." Spinner cried.

"Wait a minute all of you. Give me a moment with Tenko first." Dabi said.

The servants gave knowing looks and smirks as they stepped away from the two.

"Well then until tonight, Tenko." Dabi said with a bow.

"Yes. Tonight." Tenko replied with a smile and a slight blush.

"Yes, you should both go get ready." Toga cried shooing them out of the ballroom. Which wasn't hard as neither wanted to be cut by her blade. They each separated to their respective bedchambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very cold where I live rn -7 degrees. Hope you are all staying safe and warm.


	15. The First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi has no privacy and no peace.
> 
> The servants continue to act as (meddling) wingmen to get Tenko and Dabi together.
> 
> Dabi and Tenko share a special moment dancing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so cold where I live. Below zero temps for over a week now. I am ready for winter to be over. My poor dog especially. I have to help him into the house when he goes potty because his feet get so cold. I hope you are all staying safe and warm. Being it Valentine's day I wanted to get a chapter out. Hope this works out well I had to break this in two or it would be way too long. Thanks for 133 Kudo's and the continued support. Enjoy!

Dabi was in his chambers and he was livid. 

No he was down right enraged, fuming even.

He was sitting in the bath. Normally that wasn't a reason to be angry. He liked a good hot bath just the like the next guy. The problem was he was he wasn't alone. Currently he was being aggressively scrubbed down by Spinner. And on top of the that all the other servants were present as well. At least he was behind a folding screen and they were on the other side of the folding screen to protect his dignity or at least what was left of it at this point.

"Do you ALL need to be in HERE?" an exasperated Dabi spoke peering from behind the screen. "Surely. Tenko could use some assistance in getting ready."

Dabi spoke hoping to be rid of a few prying eyes and nosy servants but with no such luck.

"Oh, you know how Magne is when she is busy creating her next look. She hates to be interrupted. We would be chased out before we even set foot through the door." Hawks supplied. Relishing how Dabi was complaining.

"Well can't you help in the kitchens with dinner at least?" Dabi asked as a last ditch effort.

"Don't worry about the kitchen or dinner, Dabi. I left it in perfectly capable hands." Toga said with a smile. She left Mustard in charge. She wasn't too worried. After all the staff in the kitchen were capable and could prep dinner with little to no supervision. She only hoped Mustard wouldn't annoy them too much.

"Ha, I'd burn the food if I was sent to help. I mean Toga doesn't let me in the kitchen anymore." a sheepish Jin replied to Dabi's previous comment.

"Anyway don't worry about us." said Spinner as he scrubbed down Dabi's back. Being mindful of his scales.

"Yes, after all tonight is the night, Master." cried an excited Atsuhiro. "Your going to go in their and confess your love to the boy at last!"

"I feel like a damn fool." Dabi snapped as he sat immersed in a bathtub full of water and soap bubbles. Spinner lifting his right arm up high to scrub his underarm while Dabi glared murderously at him.

"Come on Dabi this is your last chance at true love. Don't be a spoilsport about it." Toga squealed loudly, bubbly with excitement.

"True love? Bullshit! Their is no such thing as true love." Dabi replied in disbelief glaring from behind the screen.

"Come on Master, you can't doubt how you feel for Tenko. We aren't blind. We know you dote on the boy." Hawks added.

"Yeah, Dabi it can't be that bad to confess how you feel. Just tell him the truth." Toga encouraged.

"I-I don't think I'm ready." spoke an uncharacteristically flustered Dabi as his other arm was lifted and scrubbed. "I wish I never brought up dancing in the first damn place. What was I thinking." Dabi grumbled.

"Oh, come now master. No sense having cold feet on opening night. Try to relax." Sako spoke with a dismissive wave of his candlelit arm.

"You don't have time to have cold feet. The rose only has so many petals left." Spinner commented as he scrubbed at Dabi's scalp.

"Yeah, Dabi we've seen the way you two have looked at each other. You have nothing to fear." Toga added.

"Everything is ready a five course meal, flowers, romantic candlelight provided by myself. Sceptic will be tickling the ivories providing you with romantic accompaniment. All you have to do is woo him with your dancing skills and confess your love to him." Sako went on.

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't feel the same way as I do?" Dabi said in a moment of insecurity as Spinner dumped a bucket of water on top of him to rinse the soap out.

Dabi then vacated the bath at that moment shaking the excess water from his fur like an oversized dog. The ensuing spray from Dabi's fur soaked anyone standing to close. Cries of protest were heard.

"Nonsense he'll take one look at you and will be speechless." Sako replied ducking out of the line of fire so to speak as water went flying to prevent his candles from being extinguished.

"He could be feeling just as nervous as you do." Hawks supplied also fluttering back at the impromptu downpour.

Dabi had finished shaking out his fur before he was being roughly toweled off by Spinner. When Spinner pulled away Dabi used his inner fire to dry off completely only to cause static cling to effect his fur. He emerged from behind the screen with a bathrobe wrapped around his middle.

"This will never work. He will never love me." Dabi said his insecurities coming to light but masking them with anger.

"Just have faith that it will." a smiling Toga said. "And if it doesn't work out you can expect to eat cold food and drink cold tea for the rest of your days." Toga said expression hardening and voice taking on an edge. Threating him with her blade. Dabi backed off with a gulp.

"In the dark." added Sako extinguishing his flames to prove a point.

"No one to take your correspondence." Hawks said sternly.

"A dirty castle covered in dust and grime." supplied Spinner dragging a brush through his fur a bit too harsh. Dabi made a sound of protest and glared at Spinner.

"Yes, very dark and very dirty." Sako tagged on.

"You'll be up a shit creek without a paddle." cried an overzealous Jin before clearing his throat and saying "You'll be left alone."

Dabi was starting to feel attacked till Sako cut in.

"Anyway Master you truly have nothing to fear Tenko is the one for you." Sako said.

"Their is no "One"." Dabi complained.

"Sure their is you just need to tell him." Sako said.

"How will I know when to tell him?" Dabi asked completely in over his head. He knew next to nothing of love and relationships. Sure he had flirtations as a young, handsome prince but never...love.

JIn thought a moment before replying. "Just listen to the voice in your head."

"Coming from you that is not reassuring." Dabi mumbled.

"You will just know when the right time is, Master. It's like an instinct." Sako replied sagely.

Dabi was doubtful but decided to give the benefit of the doubt. After all who was he to talk of matters of the heart. If he knew what he was doing he wouldn't still be in this condition.

"Just relax and leave it all to us, We'll have you in tip top shape." Sako replied reassuringly to lighten Dabi's anxious mood. 

Dabi took a seat at his dressing table gazing at his reflection in the mirror with a grimace. Sako leaped to action firing off orders to the other servants.

"Alright, brush out the fur, give him a trim just a little off the top,." Sako coached the other servants.

Spinner took up a comb and brush and began brushing out Dabi's poofed out fur. Toga went ahead and trimmed his fur down while Spinner held the hair taut.

"Spinner brush those teeth. They stank." Jin called as a toothbrush was shoved in Dabi's mouth.

"Soak, steam and file those claws, polish the horns." Sako called out further orders using a cloth to polish down Dabi's horns.

Dabi dipped his talons in a bowl of warm water before Toga went about filing his claws down.

"Incoming" Hawks cried as he added powder Dabi's face. 

"Your doing a shitty job. NO, your doing a great job." Jin provided encouragement. 

Sako hefted the perfume bottle and gave Dabi a spritz. "The final touch." he declared triumphantly.

After they had been working on Dabi getting him ready they all took a collective step back to observe their work. And when they looked at him and what they saw terrified them. He was covered in far too much makeup and his fur up in bows.

"Uh, perhaps we went a bit overboard simpler is better. I can fix this." Sako said.

Dabi slumped in defeat as the servants bustled about him once more finishing with preparing him for dinner.

Meanwhile, across the castle in Tenko's chambers. He stood before a mirror, that had walked up to stand before him. He was looking at himself in awe. Hard to believe the person he was gazing at in the mirror was himself.

His light blue hair had been styled into a braid which lay across his right shoulder. A light layer of powder and rouge had been applied to his lips and cheeks further accenting his beauty mark. He wore a full ballgown of scarlet silk and black lace which brought out his eyes even more. The gown had been accented with black bead work which shimmered when it caught the light. Beneath he was a wearing a corset and several layers of petticoats in addition to the hoop petticoat which provided shape. He had on a pair of matching red silk elbow length gloves. And finally a pair of matching crimson heeled shoes to complete the look.

When Magne had first pulled the gown from the wardrobe he had balked at it at first but now that he saw himself in it he was completely speechless. He had never seen himself like this before. He looked beautiful as though he were about to be presented at court. The very picture of masculine beauty in a feminine shell.

"Mmh, it needs something else." mused Magne as she looked over Tenko critically. "I know." she said in a moment of epiphany. As she pulled a black lace choker from among her drawers and tied it about Tenko's neck.

"There the finishing touch." Magne said standing back to admire her work.

"Do you really think Dabi will like it? You don't think he'll think I look silly do you?" Tenko asked referring to what he was wearing. He was having a moment of anxiety as he continued to gaze in the mirror. Having to pull a gloved hand away from his neck more than once. 

"Oh, he'll like it alright and If he knows what's good for him he'll think your drop, dead, gorgeous or else he'll have me to deal with." Magne said getting feisty. 

Tenko was a bit surprised by the sudden aggressive tone Magne had taken.

"But no I think he'll take one look at you and be completely smitten. Down right speechless." Magne added (in a gentler tone when she observed Tenko's reaction) as she fussed with the skirt of his gown.

"I never wore a gown before what if I trip on the hem and fall flat on my face?" Tenko asked nervously taking a few tentative steps forward.

"Then I am sure Dabi will catch you before you fall." Magne said with a wink.

A gentle rap was heard at the door causing Tenko to look up and turn towards the door.

"Mm, speak of the devil." Magne said with a wink.

"Coming." Tenko called before lifting his skirts and walking across the floor to answer the door. The heels of his shoes tapped across the wooden floor and his skirts swishing as he walked.

Upon opening the door Dabi stood their dressed in a navy blue velvet and silver embroidered full skirted waist coat and matching knee breeches, vest, shirt with frills, and a lace jabot. His fur had been brushed and styled back in a pony tail tied up with a matching hair ribbon. 

Dabi looked at Tenko and was dumbfounded. If he had thought Tenko was beautiful before. He had been sorely mistaken. Tenko had never looked more beautiful then he did in that moment. Dabi stood wide eyed, mouth almost hanging wide open.

Dabi was absolutely speechless.

Tenko observed his behavior before he cleared his throat and said "Good evening, Dabi." 

Snapping Dabi out of his stupor behind them Magne chuckled with a whispered "Told you so."

Dabi then cleared his throat before he bowed before Tenko before speaking "I've come to ask you to join me for dinner and if I might escort you to the dining room as well?" Before offering his hand to Tenko, "Also, you look beautiful this evening. I mean really, beautiful." Dabi added still feeling flustered

Tenko offered his satin gloved hand to Dabi who accepted it as if it were a precious object. "I'd love to." Tenko replied with a shy smile. A blush tinting his cheeks. "And T-thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Tenko stammered a bit.

Dabi beamed at the compliment before rubbing a hand on the back of his neck to mask his blush.

In the background Magne had a smug smile on her face laughing at the two idiots as they clumsily attempted a shared dialogue.

Dabi then looped his arm with Tenko's "Shall we?" and together they made their way down the stairs to the dining room.

As they walked Dabi couldn't take his eyes off of Tenko. Tenko looked over cocking a brow in question. 

Dabi looked away rubbing his neck as a blush spread across his cheeks. IF it weren't for the fur Tenko would clearly see. Dabi was feeling bashful for once and Tenko couldn't help but think he looked absolutely adorable. 

Finally, Dabi spoke "Y-you look beautiful this evening. I mean I already told you that of course. When I called you Princess I never in a million years would have expected you to look the part." Dabi realized that could come off wrong and attempted to say something else. "Tell me do you often wear gowns?" he asked wanting to face palm at what he just said. He was visibly nervous.

Now it was Tenko's turn to blush and look away. "No, can't say I have but Magne can be very convincing when she needs to be." he replied gliding a gloved hand across his skirts.

"Yeah, I understand that much. The servants can be very convincing when they want to be." Dabi said,

Thinking about how well he had been played up until this moment. But he wouldn't fault them for it. After all if it weren't for Sako and the rest of the servants constant meddling he doubted he would be escorting the intelligent, divine, ravishing, compassionate boy who was on his arm at the moment. 

Finally, the two reached the dining room. Which had been prepared especially for them. Vases of roses decorated the table and filled the room with a light floral scent. As promised, Sako, and dozens of candles were lit throughout the room as a gentle snow fall was seen through the window.

Dabi helped Tenko to his seat pulling the chair back for him and helping him sit in his cumbersome finery. Before taking his own. As they began to eat Tenko looked on surprised as Dabi used chop sticks and a soup spoon for one of the first times. Noting the attention he was receiving. Dabi rubbed his neck sheepishly before replying he had been practicing.

Tenko smiled back at him telling him that was great.

Sako wordlessly observed all this behavior and couldn't help the smug, triumphant smile that stretched across his face. This would be a cinch he thought.

Neither could eat much though both feeling nervous as they picked at their food. As they sat picking at the food and making nervous conversation they were being watched from the kitchen door.

"It's a good thing I planned a light menu." Toga commented looking on from the door to the kitchen. Normally the two had a decent appetite tonight it is near non-existent she observed.

"What's wrong with them?" Mustard asked.

"Look at them they can barely eat their both so nervous." Spinner commented in awe.

"What a couple of idiots. I mean what a couple of nervous wrecks. They are made for each other." Jin replied.

"They really are a charming couple though completely clueless." Hawks observed. "We should probably do something to save them from this awkward moment though." 

"I have an idea. Let me handle this." Spinner said moving into action.

Spinner took up his violin and walked into the dining room starting to play catching Tenko and Dabi by surprise. Tenko feeling playful got up from his seat and approached Dabi offering his hand shyly and Dabi accepted it out of surprise standing from his seat.

Dinner was essentially finished. Neither had much of an appetite anyway. They adjourned arm in arm to the attached ballroom where Sceptic began to play for them accompanied by Iguchi on violin. 

Standing together in the center of the ballroom Dabi bowed before Tenko, who in turn looked down at the dress he wore before he curtsied and then joined hands with Dabi. 

Dabi felt so nervous. He swore his paws were sweating. He hadn't danced in so long what if he forgot how. He internally panicked as he took Tenko into his arms careful not to hold him too tight and being mindful of his claws and talons. He gently rested a paw on Tenko's waist and took hold of his hand. While Tenko clasped his paw and placed his other gloved hand on Dabi's arm. 

Thankfully it all started coming back to Dabi as he lead Tenko across the dancefloor. They smiled shyly at one another as they moved through the steps of the dance. Together they glided across the ballroom in a gentle waltz. While all the servants looked on completely mesmerized.

Dabi and Tenko danced and swayed across the dancefloor as though they were all alone and not being watched by the servants. There pulses were up and hearts racing as they moved.

Dabi twirled Tenko around before dipping him within his arms. And it was in that moment Dabi wished he was human once more as he would have gladly pulled Tenko into a kiss in the spur of the moment. He then thought maybe it was for the best as maybe Tenko wouldn't appreciate his sudden act of P.D.A.

"They were barely even friends now look at them." Toga said happily as she watched the happy couple gliding across the ballroom.

"Well, I'll be damned. I think this is going to work." Hawks said pleased.

"See I told you it would work out. The Master just needed a bit of encouragement." Sako said his voice filled with fatherly pride.

"Beauty and the Beast. How romantic." sighed Toga looking on in awe as Dabi twirled Tenko across the dancefloor.

"Oh, yeah tap that ass. To the back and to the front." Twice cried out his bolder personality taking over before he regained control. "No, no, no that's not what I meant to say at all. Oh, yes, it was." Twice said. Who turned into a frantic and blushing mess waving his clock arms about as his egos fought for supremacy. 

"I meant to say they look happy." Jin said still flustered.

Everyone had looked at Jin in that moment but had chosen to ignore or not comment on his outlandish statements. After all they had heard worse coming from him and nothing could ruin this moment.

Thankfully Dabi and Tenko were too lost in their own world to notice the shenanigans of the servants taking place. As Dabi spun Tenko about the dancefloor his scarlet skirts moving with the motion.

Jin feeling both bold and more than a little bashful approached Toga. "Miss Himiko may I have this dance?" he asked with a bow.

Toga with a giggle said. "I thought you'd never ask, Jin."

And the two began dancing out of view of Dabi and Tenko not wanting to steal attention away. The other servants looking at them admirably before turning their gaze back on the main couple. It truly was a special night.

Dabi and Tenko danced for well over an hour till they both began feeling warm and tired. Dabi proposed they step out onto the balcony to get some air and to talk in private. The servants took this as their cue to leave.

After Dabi and Tenko had wondered off together the servants decided to give the young lovers some much needed privacy as well as give them all a change to talk about their future plans. Currently the servants were all in Tenko's chamber. They had went their to share the news with Magne and celebrating to the success of the evening and to the soon to be union of the happy couple. Which would result in the nullification of the curse.

"To Dabi and Tenko the happy couple." Sako said in a toast. All the other servants joining with cheers of their own and good wishes. 

"So what are you going to do first once your human again?" Spinner posed the question.

"For me, I am going to get out of this castle and ride my horse once again feel the wind in my hair and eat chicken. Lots of chicken." Hawks said fondly.

"See if I can bend my knees properly. I feel as though I have aged a few decades during this curse." commented Sako gaining a few chuckles. "Seriously though have a nice meal and a good glass of port and follow it up with a hot bath."

"Oh, a bath sounds lovely. I would love to have a facial treatment again and to eat chocolate." Magne said smiling.

"I want to wear lots of pretty clothes and be able to style my hair again." Toga said fondly.

"Get away from you all you. You all make me crazy. No, I am terribly sorry. To hopefully feel like I am in one piece again, mentally whole. I want to go outside take a walk with Toga at my side." Jin said recovering from his personalities splicing.

Toga couldn't help but blush at his statement but agreed she gladly would walk with Jin once human again. 

"Get out of this castle and just...run. Be able to be out in the sun again. Definitely." Mustard replied.

"What about you Iguuchi what are you going to do?" Sako asked as everyone else had shared what they would do and Spinner was the one who brought up the question in the first place.

"Me? Have a big picnic with all of our favorite foods, playing our favorite games. Together all of us outside in the sun with Tenko and the Dabi." Spinner replied with a smile.

And everyone agreed that sounded like the best idea anyone had come up with yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy these chapters about the Todoroki family are something else. It has been great starting to learn more about Dabi at last. In fact all the villains in general. Horikoshi knew what he was doing when he introduced them and then later filled in their backstories. We're really learning what makes a hero and a villain in this society. I look forward to learning more about these two dorks in the ensuing chapters.


	16. Evermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko makes a startling discovery.
> 
> Dabi allows him his freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the rest of the previous chapter.
> 
> Here's the alternative to the last chapter.
> 
> Meanwhile, across the castle in Tenko's chambers he stood before a mirror, that had walked up to him. He was looking at himself in awe. His hair had been styled into a braid which lay across his right shoulder. He wore a scarlet full skirted knee coat with black embellishments, a matching vest, linen shirt with frills, paired with black breeches, white silk stockings, and red low heeled shoes. He was the very image of royalty and masculine beauty as he gazed at himself in the mirror.
> 
> "Mmh, it needs something else." mused Magne as she looked over Tenko. "I know." she said in a moment of epiphany as she pulled a black lace cravat from among her drawers and tied it about Tenko's neck.

There was something reassuring and grounding about being in Dabi's arms as they danced Tenko thought to himself. When Tenko entered the castle for the first time all those weeks ago he couldn't have foreseen or imagined dancing with the beast who owned this castle. But here he was actually happy and content dancing with Dabi in a ballroom he had helped restore. Gliding across the dancefloor in Dabi's arms in a ballgown of all things.

Tenko could feel his heart flutter as he was lowered in a dip gazing up into Dabi's cerulean eyes. 

Tenko's outlook on Dabi had also changed from all those weeks ago. He viewed Dabi as a friend and confidante now and not his captor. Maybe he felt more for Dabi but for now he accepted him as a companion.

The couple had danced for quite sometime and they were beginning to feel overheated and breathless. Dabi proposed they get some air. Opening a door out onto the balcony, they stepped out into the cool winter's night air. The sky was clear showing the stars and a crescent moon in the sky.

"Yet another aspect of my expensive education. I haven't danced in years." Dabi commented. "Forgot how it feels."

"I rarely have many opportunities to dance either." Tenko said adding to the conversation side eyeing Dabi as he looked up to the sky.

"Really? Who taught you how to dance? Your remarkable by the way." Dabi asked curiously turning to Tenko. While also genuinely complimenting Tenko. 

He gestured to Tenko to have a seat on the bench outside and they sat down next to each other. 

Tenko blushed at the compliment. "My father, Kurogiri taught me how to dance. He said 'Someday I might attend a dance and it would be a shame if I didn't know how and had to sit it out'. So he taught me everything he knew."

A look of melancholy flashed across Tenko's face before he went back to smiling but Dabi had seen it regardless. Dabi also took notice that Tenko was starting to shiver lightly so he brought up his own body heat. Using his magic to help keep him warm. They were close enough he took note Tenko stopped shivering and relaxed once more.

Dabi wanted to confess to Tenko right then and there but he was having a moment of cowardice as he contemplate on posing his question.

"I suppose it is impossible for you to ever have feelings for a creature like me." Dabi spoke steeling himself for the answer. He feared being flat out rejected and wanted to test the waters first.

"I don't see why not. Your decent once you get to know you." Tenko replied flashing him a shy smile.

"Really!?" Dabi said eagerly before he cleared his throat. "I mean that is good to hear."

Feeling encouraged Dabi soldiered on turning to look at Tenko.

"Tenko, are you- that is, do you think you could be happy here with me?" Dabi asked hopefully clasping Tenko's hands within his paws gently and gazing into his eyes. Dabi was completely open and vulnerable in this moment. His ultramarine eyes filled with hope, fear, and happiness.

Tenko smiled at Dabi until a look of sadness flitted across his face and he looked away.

"Is something wrong?" Dabi asked concerned.

"I'm worried about my father." Tenko spoke sadly. "I'm all he has. He must be worried."

The fact was Tenko was happy living in the castle. He had befriended Dabi and the castle servants. The castle had ceased being his jail and had begun to feel like a home. He was comfortable and felt a sense of belonging he had never felt in his home village. The only problem was it wasn't home not without his father, Kurogiri. In fact he felt guilty . Here he was having fun and making friends. Meanwhile, Kurogiri was probably worried sick about him.

"I see." Dabi said feeling a bit let down. After, all he was getting ready to confess his true feelings to Tenko but he understood. He wanted Tenko to be happy after all. Then a thought came to him "Come with me I have something that could probably help."

Dabi stood and offered his hand to Tenko. Giving off a gentle smile of his own.

Tenko looked on curiously wondering what Dabi had planned for him this time. But went along with him just the same as he accepted his hand and was helped up from where he sat. They walked linked arm in arm towards the West Wing.

Later, in the West wing, Dabi and Tenko stood near the table that housed the enchanted rose within it's cloche. Dabi lifted an ornate hand mirror which rested next to the cloche.

"Here, this mirror will show you anything you want to see. All you do is speak the name of whom you wish to see." Dabi said presenting the mirror to Tenko.

"For being cursed to this castle. He certainly loved leaving you reminders of the outside world," Tenko observed as he gazed into the mirror. Tenko admired the mirror as it was silver and intricately carved with filigree designs . Like a normal mirror he gazed upon his own reflection.

"Uh, show me my father, please." Tenko spoke into the mirror hesitantly watching as the colors reflected in the mirror began to swirl about till an image appeared.

Tenko gasped at what he saw. His father, Kurogiri was being dragged through the village by an angry mob of villagers. He recognized some of the other villagers in the mirror.

"Oh no, it's my father he's in trouble. He needs help. " Tenko looked up at Dabi crimson eyes wide in alarm. A mixture of emotions flashed across Tenko's face in that moment. He wanted to run to help his father but at the same time he didn't want to leave.

"What will I do?" Tenko asked worried looking up at Dabi.

Dabi saw the images moving about in the mirror it did not look good for Tenko's father he was surrounded by clearly angry people.

Dabi had a brief internal conflict before he made his decision. He had to admit it was a painful decision one he was sure to regret but he loved Tenko too much to say no. Gazing into those worried ruby eyes he knew what he had to do. 

"Then you should go to him." Dabi said. Keeping his voice as calm as possible.

"What?" Tenko said surprised and also a small bit disappointed that Dabi was sending him away.

"I give you, your freedom. You are free to go." Dabi said even though inside he could feel apart of himself die. He knew it was the right decision.

"Tenko, your father needs you and I can't keep you from him no matter how selfish I want to be." Dabi confessed.

Tenko gazed back at the images in the mirror before offering it back to Dabi. But Dabi pushed the mirror back into Tenko's arms catching him by surprise.

"No, I want you to keep it. Perhaps you can look back on me someday." he said with a forced crooked grin.

Tenko in that moment began to have feelings of guilt after all he had promised to help break the curse. If he left the likelihood of the curse being broken were slim to none. A part of him wanted to stay while the other part wanted to leave that very moment.

"Dabi, I am sorry. I could not break your curse. I tried I really did. I went through close to every book in the library but..." Tenko was then cut off.

"No, Tenko it is not your burden to bare. All I ask is that you live a happy life and someday look back on me fondly and not as a monster." Dabi said his eyes filled with sadness.

Tenko held the mirror gazing into Dabi's face for the last time. He rested a gloved palm on Dabi's cheek who in turn leaned into the palm closing his eyes.. "Thank you Dabi. I'll never forget you." Tenko said with one last bittersweet smile he pulled his hand away.

Then he turned around and hurried from the room his scarlet skirts rustling as he ran out of the chamber doors and rushing down the stairs leaving the west wing. Making his way towards the castle entrance.

For the first time Dabi's face felt cold after Tenko had pulled his palm away. Dabi gave a defeated slump as he watched the back of the love of his life run from him.

Tenko raced down the stairs till he entered the entryway enroute to the entrance. Standing near the front door in his usual post stood Spinner who looked up surprised to see Tenko all of a sudden.

"Your leaving?" said Spinner in shock, eyes wide in disbelief when he gazed upon Tenko running to the door. He also noticed the mirror he had clasped to his chest.

"Yes, he let me go. I'm sorry I can't stay and help you but my father is in trouble and he needs me right now." Tenko said feeling a little guilty. He had hoped to leave without encountering anyone else it had been hard enough to leave Dabi behind.

"I understand. As much as it saddens me I do understand." Spinner replied looking so forlorn and crestfallen. The others would not take this development well.

"Please tell the others good bye for me. Goodbye Spinner it was nice knowing you." Tenko said about to head out the door.

"Wait!" Spinner called. Tenko looked back confused as Spinner held up Tenko's cloak for him. "It's cold out there. You'll want this since all your wearing is that." he said gesturing to the crimson gown Tenko still wore. In all of his worry and panic he hadn't bothered to change into his usual clothes.

Tenko turned allowing Spinner to put his cloak on and before he left out the door he bowed to Spinner who looked at him sadly while also bowing in farewell. Then Tenko dashed out the front door hurrying to the stables.

Meanwhile, up above on the upstairs landing Toga watched on sadly as Tenko ran out the front door.

Tenko ran from the castle his cape fluttering behind him as he raced to the stables to fetch his horse Nomu. He put the magic mirror into Nomu's saddle bag and then hopped up atop Nomu grabbing up the reins and urging the horse forward with a squeeze of his thighs. "Hiya, Nomu Hiya." Tenko urged as they rode far from the castle. 

Tenko refusing to turn to look back as he would lose his nerve and return. He remained focused on his parent who needed him now. He only hoped he wouldn't too late and urged Nomu to go faster.

Back in the west wing, all the previously celebrating servants were gathered crestfallen before their master after the news Toga had brought before them.

"You did WHAT!?" they all cried in shock.

"I set him free." Dabi spoke as he shucked off his waist jacket from the dance and pulled on his torn coat instead. Overcome with feelings of guilt and remorse for his servants and yes, he'll admit his own broken heart.

"I'm only sorry I couldn't do the same for you all." Dabi said looking at them all with a downcast expression upon his face. Blue eyes looking dull in that moment.

"We were so close." Mustard lamented.

"I watched him go and I didn't stop him. I don't think I could have." Spinner confessed.

"But how? Why?" JIn asked stunned looking up at Dabi confused and desperate.

"Because I love him." Dabi said quietly avoiding everyone's eye.

"So much for true love." Muttered Hawks angry and disappointed.

"At least he finally learned to love." Toga said sadly. She really couldn't blame Tenko or Dabi in this instance it was just an unfortunate event.

"Then why are we still cursed?" asked JIn.

"Because he doesn't love him in return." sighed Atsuhiro. He had to admit they were close to being human at last. If only circumstances had been different.

"The curse will be finalized soon. Spend this time amongst each other." Dabi said gesturing towards the rose which held but a couple petals left. Dabi then stepped out onto the balcony wishing to be alone.

Dabi looked down from his balcony where he stood and saw Tenko dressed in red standing out in the darkness. Astride his horse as he mounted and it sped through the castle gardens.

Dabi continued climbing higher up the castle to catch a better glimpse of him even though he was fading from view.

"I had it all." he thought aloud mournfully. "I was the master of my fate. I never needed anyone. I just learned it all too late."

"I close my eyes and he's still their. How can someone steal into my heart without leaving?"

Dabi sighed as his own mind tortured him. He imagined confessing to Tenko who in turn confessed to him and his curse being broken. He imagined kissing his sweet mouth at long last.

"Now I know he'll never leave me. Even as he runs away. He will still calm me, hurt me, move me come what may. Wasting in my lonely tower waiting by an open door. I'll fool myself he'll walk right in and be with me forevermore." Dabi continued speaking as he went up the spiral staircase to the top of the tower.

"I rage against the trials of love. I curse the fading of the light."

"As the long, long nights begin. I'll think of all that might have been. He will inspire me, be apart of everything I do. Waiting here forevermore."

His mind continued to betray him as he imagined: dancing as fully human holding Tenko in his arms and going ahead with that kiss on the dancefloor, going on picnics, or for a horse ride. He thought of marrying the boy and the both of them growing old together. His heart ached and he pushed these torturous thoughts from his mind but they kept revisiting him all the same. As they had done for several weeks now.

Dabi stood at the very top of the tower, like a gargoyle sentry atop his castle. Watching as the very small speck which was Tomura rode far from his vision. Even after he was gone he remained where he was in hopes he might catch a glimpse of him even if he was far from his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully it has warmed up and is no longer -20 degrees. That was a rough week last week. Hope you are all safe and warm.


	17. Kill the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurogiri is in trouble, again.
> 
> Kai incites an angry mob, again.
> 
> Tenko rides to the rescue, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, the latest manga chapters have been brutal. Then again they've been pretty brutal for a over a year now. A lot of what this manga has been dealing with is good victim (Deku, Shouto, Eri, Keigo), bad victim(Tenko/Tomura, Dabi/Touya, Jin/Twice). Meanwhile, everyone thinks the heroes are just in what they are doing while the villains are demonized because they never had a support network. Horikoshi I hope you know what your doing.  
> So it seems fitting to have this chapter come out at this time as the "Heroes" go off to storm the castle.

It was early evening in the village and Kurogiri was being roughly man handled and forced along towards the wagon from the asylum. By the inhabitants of the village, people he had called his friends and neighbors. The very village he had called "safe" and a home for himself and his son, for well over a decade.

Kurogiri had attempted to leave the village earlier that day in order to return to the castle and rescue his son. He had made it as far as the village border until he was stopped by Toya Setsuno, Yu Hojo, and Soramitsu Tobe, Kai's henchmen. They had been keeping watch at the road and had been expecting him. Next thing he knew he was apprehended by the trio and being dragged back to the village against his will.

When they reached the center of the village square the wagon from the asylum was parked with the backdoor wide open. The asylum owner stood near the wagon his squat and round figure unmistakable. Kurogiri saw Kai Chisaki and sighed he should have known he was capable of orchestrating this. Kai Chisaki stood their a smug look on his face, looking particularly triumphant.

All around him were all of the villagers, his neighbors, yelling and shouting some held up torches as it was dark. Kurogiri was shocked at this reception what had caused the people he had thought of as being friendly and neighborly to turn on him so sudden. He had thought the village was a safe sanctuary for himself and his son

Why even Toyomitsu the baker was there and he was such a jolly and kind man. Now he stood holding a lantern with a solemn expression along with the rest of them. Hakamada Tsunagu the village tailor was their as well impeccably dressed like always but he had a look of concern. Gran Torino was waving his cane in the air demanding he be locked away.

"This man needs a doctor not an asylum." argued Aizawa towards the crowd. He had a look of concern on his otherwise sleepy face for once but his protests were drowned out by the rowdy mob. Demanding to lock away the madman and perceived troublemaker. Kai had convinced them all life would improve with him gone. They could go back to normal.

Kurogiri had done his best to remain calm in order to prove his innocence that he was of sound mind and body, but it was no use. No one would believe him. That he was sane save for Aizawa and no one wanted to listen to him, the voice of reason in all this. There was simply no way of convincing an angry mob otherwise.

Kurogiri decided there was no harm at this point if he attempted to defend himself. Perhaps he could appeal to the villagers sense of humanity and let him remain a free man.

"I have lived in this village as your neighbor for well over ten years. I contributed to the village in my own way and have helped many of you in your time of need. I have committed no crime. I have never harmed anyone. I don't deserve to be locked away. Please help me. Anyone?" Kurogiri pleaded with his neighbors that he saw as he was dragged along roughly. He looked towards Toyomitsu and Hakamada hoping they might aid him but they averted their gaze away.

Kai stepped away from the leaning against the wagon. He stood upright and proud a feigned look of concern on his face as he began to speak to the crowd.

"This man went mad after his son ran away from home. He is a danger to himself and our community that is why it is for the best we lock him away for his own good." Kai called out to the angry crowd. Many cried out in agreement.

As soon as Kurogiri had been dragged close enough to Kai. Kai leaned in close to Kurogiri a look of madness on his own face. "Ever been in a madhouse before, Kurogiri? The screams will drive you mad. You won't last a week." He said a smug, satisfied, wicked grin on his face.

"You!" Kurogiri said struggling but was held back by the three goons. "You were behind all this." he accused. Kurogiri continued his struggles but it was no use he was surrounded and held in place by Kai's thugs. Kai smiled smugly at him as he continued.

"The man is unstable and delusional he keeps insisting on a beast in a castle is holding his son prisoner. The man is clearly disturbed and needs to be locked away for his own good and that of our village." Kai spoke to the crowd further incensing them.

The crowd called out in agreement cries of "Yeah" and "Do it." filled the air.

Kurogiri was dragged forward and then shoved roughly into the back of the wagon falling on his hands and knees. The door to the wagon was slammed shut a padlock clamped in place to prevent his escape. Kurogiri got back up and gripped the bars to his cell gazing out at the crowd crying out for help. Help that wouldn't come from anyone.

With a crack of the whip Dr. Ujiko urged his horses onwards to return to the asylum. The horses began to ride forward out of town. It was then Tenko had rode up to the village, he was on Nomu's back, red skirts billowing in the wind, his cloaks hood thrown back. Tenko had arrived just in time to stop the horses pulling the wagon. Nomu rearing up on hind legs.

Many in the crowd were taken aback and surprised at seeing Tenko there and his current attire. Had the run away son returned to his mentally ill father, perhaps?

"STOP! What are you doing? Leave him alone." Tenko cried out. He ran up, pushing through the people who were gathered in front of the wagon. Demanding them to release his father.

"Tenko!" Kurogiri cried in relief at seeing his son safe and in one piece once more.

Tenko hopped onto the step of the wagon where Kurogiri was trapped within. "Papa, are you alright? I came as soon as I realized what was happening. Don't worry I'll get you out of there." Tenko assured his father.

Looks of surprise turned to gaze at Tenko who stood before them in a crimson ballgown. Apparently the runaway had returned home and in flattering attire no less. Some looked confused and doubt began to filter through the crowd of whether they should lock Kurogiri away after all.

Tenko observed nearly every man, woman, and child who inhabited the village was gathered here in the town square. They were all calling out to lock Kurogiri away. Tenko had always found the villagers ignorant and prejudiced but this was going to far even for him.

"Let my father go. He isn't insane he is an innocent man." Tenko called out a look of outrage on his face.

"I am sorry. I am not at liberty to allow that." Dr. Ujiko the asylum owner said.

Tenko glared at the portly, stout doctor with the fury of a thousand suns. The doctor was taken aback. For he was a coward after all.

Kai approached Tenko at that moment walking calmly and coolly up to him. 

"It's a shame Tenko, really. Having ones father go mad and have to be locked away. It truly is a pity. Whatever will you do?" Kai said feigning he cared for Tenko and his own innocence once more.

"Kai you wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?" Tenko accused his brow set in an angry line.

Kai's eyes roamed up and down Tenko's body taking in his current attire. He decided he liked seeing him like this. When Tenko was made his he would be sure to have similar fashions acquired for his new found spouse.

"Mmh, I couldn't possibly do something so heinous. I am a hero to these people after all but I can help you, Tenko. Just say the words, Tenko. Say you'll be mine and I can make all of this go away." Chisaki said grasping Tenko's upper arms and with a gesture of his arm gazing at Tenko with a smug look on his face.

"Say you'll agree to be my spouse." Kai said moving a hand towards Tenko's face. Till Tenko pulled away a look of disgust on his face.

"Your deplorable, Chisaki." Tenko said and then walked determined to his horse pulling the enchanted mirror from his saddle bag.

"Wait! I have proof my father isn't lying or insane he speaks the truth." Tenko shouted out to the mob who were still gathered to look on at Tenko in curiosity.

Tenko gazed into the mirror and spoke. "Show me the beast." The mirror showed a swirl of fog before clearing to reveal Dabi who looked absolutely defeated and forlorn in his castle. Tenko looked away hefting the mirror up so all the villagers could see.

"Here is proof the beast is real!" Tenko said with a wince at calling Dabi a beast. He then began showing the mirror towards the crowd accompanied to the sounds of shocked gasps.

Gasps of fear and panic soon filled the air replacing the angry shouts. The villagers soon began crying out in fear.

"My God! Look at that!" gasped Toyomitsu.

"It's a monster!" shouted Gran Torino.

"How Hideous!" exclaimed Hakamada.

"Is he dangerous?" cried a worried mother clutching her child to her person.

"No, not at all. He is gentle and caring and kind. He's my friend." Tenko said as he spoke fondly of Dabi. A gentle endearing look on his own face as he gazed into the mirror at Dabi.

Kai overheard all of this, his jealousy enflamed. He was the town's hero. Everyone swooned over him. He had been here all this time trying his best to woo and impress Tenko to become his bride and suddenly this beast. This monster. Comes along and stole Tenko away from him? Tenko fell in love with a beast? Impossible. Well to hell with that. He would be damned before he see's the man he loves with another, let alone a hideous creature.

"The way you talk makes it sound like you have feelings for this beast" Kai accused Tenko.

Kai wrenched the mirror from Tenko's arms roughly shoving him aside. "Just look at this monster! He'll come for your women and children in the night. Look at those razor sharp teeth and massive claws. He'll kill us all in our sleep." Kai cried out further inciting the crowd. He ran about with the mirror so the villagers could get a closer look of the beast recoiling in terror at the site.

Mother's began clasping their children to their breast in fear and horror at what Kai had spoken of. Husbands pulled their wives and families closer to them masking their own fear with anger, upon seeing the beast in the mirror. General panic went up amongst the towns people.

"We won't be safe till this beast is DEAD!" cried out Kai to the crowd.

The people cried out in agreement wanting blood. It was kill or be killed in this moment.

"LET'S KILL THE BEAST!" Kai shouted to more cries of agreement.

Repeated chants of "Kill the beast." began filling the air along with raised fists in outrage. Flaming torches rose up as well.

"NO! Stop you have it all wrong." Tenko shouted to the crowd. "The beast wouldn't harm any of you. He's cursed--" Tenko tried to explain but was cut off by Kai.

"He's been bewitched by the beast. The monster has him under his spell." Kai accused pointing a judging finger directly at Tenko.

"The only monster around here Kai is YOU!" Tenko shouted at Kai enraged.

"I have heard a lot about black magic but this is the first I have seen it used." Kai told the crowd some reacting in terror. A beast was one thing but a beast with evil magic was another entirely.

"Kai your being irrational." Tenko said. "Please he would never hurt any of you." Tenko cried out beseeching the villagers.

"If your with that beast then your against us." Kai snapped at Tenko. To the outcry of agreement.

Kai shoved the magic mirror into his belt. "Quick lock him away with that father of his." Kai ordered as he pushed Tenko backwards knocking him off his feet in surprise. Tenko would have fallen if he wasn't pushed into the arms of some of Kai's henchmen. Tenko recognized them as Toya Setsuno, Yu Hojo, and Soramitsu Tobe who grabbed onto his arms tightly and dragged him towards the wagon. Tenko fighting the whole way.

"KAI, STOP THIS!! STOP! ALL OF YOU, YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG! THE BEAST IS NOT A THREAT!" Tenko yelled as he was roughly dragged along. But his cries fell on deaf ears.

The air was filled with the excited cries of voices and demands to kill the beast and lock the traitor away.

The wagon had been unlocked and the door was opened once again. The three men shoved Tenko roughly into the wagon into the arms of his father his crimson skirts fluttering. The door slamming shut on it's prisoners. Tenko gathered himself and grasped onto the bars of the window shouting for the villagers to stop but he was ignored.

Dr. Ujiko clamped the padlock back onto the door for the second time that evening. While the addition of the boy was unexpected he knew it was all apart of Kai's plans. He just shrugged doing as he had been paid to do. As for the beast he would leave that to the young and more able bodied villagers to deal with. He was a man of science not a hunter.

Kai grabbed a torch from one of the villagers and went on to approach a wagon piled high with hay. He thrusted the torch into the hay igniting it into a bonfire. The wagon owner panicked but was helpless as he watched it all go up in flames. The villagers fetched pieces of wood and queued up to ignite their torches. While they all hyped themselves up.

"We won't be safe unless he's dead." Yu Hojo said pulling out his weapon.

"He'll come stalking us at night." Toya Setsuno added.

"Sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite?" Toyomitsu said worried.

"He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wonder free." Gran Torino cried out as Kai passed him his torch.

"So it's time to take some action, boys! It's time to Follow Me!" Kai cried out to the crowd.

Shouts of agreement went up in the air once more. 

"Kill the Beast." was chanted.

Meanwhile, the villagers ran about taking up weapons and lighting torches. The blacksmith pounded out extra weapons he had been repairing. Pitchforks, axes, scythes, muskets, iron pans, and weapons of all sorts were fetched. Several of the men had gathered a large log to be used as a battering ram. Chains, shackles, and bear traps were fetched by others. Horses were fetched and mounted. Those without a mount gathered on foot.

"WE'RE NOT COMING HOME TILL HE'S DEAD! GOOD AND DEAD!" Chisaki cried out, raising his musket in the air, further inciting the mob to violence as weapons were fetched. The town was vandalized as villagers tugged down lamp posts and yanked down anything that could pose as a weapon

After, witnessing all this panic and observing as Kai incited the angry mob once more especially, after having the object of his affection locked away. Hari approached Kai. "Kai with all do respect don't you think this is going a bit too far?"

"Do you want to be next?" Kai shouted glaring down at Kurono. "Because I am sure there is plenty of room for you in that wagon." Kai said harshly pointing a finger towards the wagon.

Kurono couldn't believe his own friend was glaring at him like that and threatening to lock him away as well? He had never done so before.

"No, Kai." Kurono replied quietly, shocked by his friends behavior. As he soon found himself begrudgingly going along with the crowd. He too fetched his horse and weapon (which he rarely used) himself.

"WE WON'T COME HOME UNTIL HE'S DEAD! GOOD AND DEAD!" cried Kai once more mounting his horse and hefting his musket in the air over his head once more. The cries of the villagers joining him as they began to march out. Kai rode in the lead with everyone filing out behind him as they left the village and followed the dirt road into the woods.

"Oh, Papa this is all my fault. What have I done." Cried Tenko clasping his head in despair. He had instigated an angry mob to go after and kill Dabi. What sort of friend was he supposed to be? Tenko despaired his mind running with ideas.

"Tenko your alright. You escaped from that beast." Kurogiri said in disbelief relieved to have his son once more as he wrapped his son in a bear hug pulling him close.

"No, papa he let me go. His name is Dabi and I have to go back. I have to warn him." Tenko said pulling away and grabbing onto his father's arms looking at him in worry.

"What? Let you go why would he do that?" Kurogiri asked stunned.

"I know what happened to my family, Papa." Tenko said further shocking Kurogiri.

"What? How?" Kurogiri asked. Concerned he had only ever concealed the truth to protect his son. Now he realized that may have been the wrong course of action.

"He took me to the Shimura manor." Tenko said.

"I-I am so sorry my, son. I only wanted to protect you. I never wanted you to live in fear." Kurogiri said feeling guilty.

"It's alright Kurogiri we'll talk later but right now Dabi needs me." Tenko said.

Kurogiri looked at his son's face he saw worry and despair and realized he would do anything to help his son. Even saving the beast er, Dabi as crazy as it sounded. "I can try and pick the lock. If only I had my tools" Kurogiri muttered to himself. Gazing down at the lock and snaking his arms through bars.

Tenko pulled a pin from his hair and offered it to Kurogiri who accepted it with a nod.

"You look lovely by the way, Tenko." Kurogiri said before setting to work at picking the lock.

Meanwhile, in the midst of the angry mob Hari was set in the middle of it all, wondering what the hell he was doing. Kai had gone terribly out of line this time. Not only had he attempted to kill an innocent man, he was going to lock him away and bribe his son into marrying him, in order to be set free. Now he had incited an angry mob to take up arms to kill an innocent creature. Innocent in it being near the village for so long that if he wanted to cause them grief he would have done so by now.

All around him were the villagers excited chatter of how they were riding to save the village and how heroic they all were. They would have stories to share with their grandchildren someday. Chants and cheers of "Kill the beast" continued to be called out urging the people onwards.

He gazed ahead at the back of Kai's head as he rode on. He couldn't believe his own bestfriend (and love interest) had threatened him. After all the years of loyal friendship it could be so soon cast aside. Hari narrowed his eyes at Kai.

"There's a beast on the loose there's no question. But I fear the monsters are released." Muttered Hari to himself as he rode upon his own horse. Looking on as his best friend led an angry mob of villagers.

Kai rode up ahead on his horse leading the mob. He pulled the enchanted mirror from his belt. "Show me the castle." he commanded the mirror. A swirl of color and images whirled in the mirror before revealing the castle.

Kai smiled to himself. "With this beast out of the way, and Kurogiri locked up, Tenko will be mine."

The village was quiet and desolate, the only villagers remaining behind being the sick and elderly or mother's of small children and babes in arm. They had wound up returning home to lock up their doors and put the children to bed, as the rest of the village inhabitants rode out to defend them against the beast.

Dr. Ujiko was walking back to his wagon, after visiting the privy. After, all he was an old man and his bladder isn't what it used to be so it was necessary to relieve himself before the long return trip home to the asylum. Seeing as he was in no hurry as the inmates were locked up he took his leisure returning to his wagon. He was however, surprised to see the door to the wagon was wide open and clumsily attempted to run up to the wagon on his stumpy legs. He gazed up at the empty wagon dumbfounded.

"I believe this is yours." Kurogiri said taking the doctor by surprise, tossing the lock to the old doctor.

The doctor made a pathetic show of trying to catch the lock but it clattered to the cobblestones at his feet. He looked down in disbelief and then back up at Kurogiri, who was supposed to be his newest patient. Being a weak man on his own he did not see how it would be possible to lock this man away on his own.

The doctor, heard the sound of hoofbeats and took note of a red dressed figure riding away upon a horse. Following after where the mob had left the town a short while ago.

"My son is very headstrong and independent. Tell me do you have children?" Kurogiri spoke making conversation as he examined his cuticles. 

Dr. Ujiko was left speechless and dumbfounded. How would he explain to young master Chisaki what had occurred.

Tenko urged Nomu onwards. "I'm sorry boy to put you through all this exertion but we have to hurry. Dabi is in trouble." Tenko said urgency in his voice. He whipped the reins urging Nomu to go faster calling "Yah! Nomu Yah!' to quicken the pace as they rode the dirt rode.

He worried for Dabi as he rode on as well as his servant friends. What would the villagers do to them when they were found out? Tenko could faintly see the torches of the villagers far up ahead he only hoped he wouldn't be too late.

"Please don't let me be too late. Hold on Dabi I'm coming." Tenko said closing his eyes and praying to anyone who would listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor dog has had a hard week. His back is bad so he was been having a "wobbly gait" as the vet said. I wasn't able to get him to the vet till today. All the vets are booked or not taking new patients. Now it's two weeks of trying to get the dog to take medication and not jump on furniture or stairs. Hope your all safe and warm.


	18. The Castle Under Seige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villagers storm the castle and the servants go to defend their home.
> 
> Tenko returns to the castle hoping to stop Kai.
> 
> Dabi and Kai meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudo's currently at 151! and support. I really appreciate the messages. I haven't written many battle scenes before so forgive me if this is meh. I took a break from writing hoping to make improvements. Let me know how I did. My dog is doing a lot better. The vet has been positive.

After, Dabi had left to be alone with his thoughts. The servants were gathered about feeling sorry for themselves. They wanted to seek solace in each other's company because at least they knew they weren't going through this alone. At the end of the day they had each other as they always had.

"Well, we're screwed." Hawks deadpanned.

"Oh, it's hopeless now. We are doomed." lamented Spinner.

The others sadly nodding in agreement.

"All of our hopes and dreams have been dashed." Toga said sadly.

"We would have probably been better off if he never came here in the first place." grumbled Mustard in reference to Tenko.

"I wouldn't go that far. After all we really can't blame the boy for leaving. His father needed him and the very reason he was here in the first place was on account of his father." Magne said.

The others reluctantly nodded in agreement. After all if they had a loved one in danger they would have ran to them in a heartbeat.

"I am the one at most fault to blame." Sako said having a morose air for once.

"What did you do, Mister?" Spinner asked skeptically.

"I must give you all my humblest apologies. After all I owe you that much." Sako said drowning in feelings of guilt and remorse.

"Whatever for?" Toga asked curiously.

"Why for getting all of your hopes up. If I hadn't come up with this "ill fated scheme-" Sako said before he was cut off.

"We'd be even worse off." Jin argued. "Yes, the plan didn't work out the way we wanted it to but for the first time in years we had hope and a purpose again. Even the master was better off he was smiling again. He was no longer angry. He had a reason to be. Don't sell yourself short, old man." 

For the first time in a long time Jin was whole not slipping personalities taking the others aback. Everyone was left speechless after Jin's outburst till Magne started to speak. 

"Jin's right. Sako you reunited us all to help break the curse without that we wouldn't be where we are right now. Sure it's not ideal but hope remains the curse isn't final yet." Magne replied dredging up some optimism.

"Big Sis Mag is right there are still petals on the rose." Toga said.

"Well maybe we aren't as doomed as I thought we were." Spinner said with a shrug.

Hawks was gazing out the window having zoned out of the conversation. When he spotted a mob of people, brandishing torches and weapons, storming towards the castle. "Uh, guys you better come and take a look at this." Hawks said in disbelief at what he saw down below.

"Is it Tenko is he coming back?" cried an excited Toga running up to the window only for her face to fall.

The other servants excitedly ran to the windows in hopes that Tenko had indeed returned but they all had a similar reaction. 

Shock and despair.

"Oh, no this is not good." cried Spinner after he took one look outside.

"Just when we thought things couldn't get worse." Mustard said shaking his head.

Magne gasped "They have the magic mirror." 

Everyone looked back out the window after looking back at Magne. Sure enough leading the mob was a masked man riding upon a brown horse holding the mirror in his grasp the magic glow illuminating him.

Sako took one look out the window and sprang into action ordering the other servants about "Quickly someone fetch the master the castle is under siege." shouted Sako.

"I'll go." called Jin running from the room in the direction of the West Wing.

"All hands on deck. We are under attack." Cried Sako as he leaped from the window. "We'll need every servant to gather in the entrance hall at once."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Toga go to the kitchens fetch the servants there. Hawks check the library. Magne gather the other wardrobes, Mustard help Magne. Spinner gather the suits of armor in the south wing. We must defend the castle." Sako called out as the servants scattered to opposite directions.

"We need to barricade the doors quickly now." Sako called running down the stairs to gather more servants.

Jin took off running up the stairs to the west wing. He had to alert the master of the angry mob approaching the castle. He soon arrived breathless. Running through Dabi's chamber door towards the balcony. Where he saw a defeated and depressed Dabi, slumped on a bench on the balcony gazing at the stars.

"Master, you must hurry the castle is under attack by an angry mob." Jin cried out gasping for breath. "We're all fucked." Jin's other personality clashing.

"Let them come." Dabi muttered not even bothering to look away.

"Master, you must understand we are all in danger. They are almost on approach of the castle doors." Jin beseeched Dabi.

"Nothing matters anymore. It's just as well." Dabi sighed he was a broken man at this point.

"No, Dabi you can't give up. What about Tenko? He wouldn't want you to give up." Jin asked in disbelief.

"Tenko, He's gone now. I gave him his freedom I highly doubt he'll ever return. Nothing matters anymore." Dabi lamented.

"Master please! We need you. Get off your arse." Jin beseeched.

"Better to end this way then to go on as a beast, a monster." Dabi said gazing at his clawed and furry hand.

Jin heaved a sigh "Very well, Master. I am going to aid the others to defend the castle. Good-bye." 

"Do what you feel you must do in this moment." Dabi muttered awaiting his fate as Jin ran from the room.

Down below the mob of villagers had finally reached the castle doors. 

Kai gave a cry pointing at the castle. "Come on lets go kill that beast. I'll mount his head on my wall." 

Cheers and more chants of "Kill the beast" filled the air from the assembled peasants.

The crowd stepped back as the men who had gathered the battering ram approached the door. And with a "heave-ho" they began slamming into the door which shuddered upon it's hinges. Cheers and words of encouragement were called out from the crowd. In addition to more chants of: 

"Kill the beast"

"Kill the beast" 

The rowdy mob of villagers were high on adrenaline. All the while weapons and torches were being waved in the air. The men took a few steps backward before slamming into the castle door once more.

"Come on men put your backs into it. Our lives depend on us. Break that door down." Kai cried as he urged them all on.

As they slammed into the door the hinges creaked and groaned and the wood cracked and splintered.

On the opposite side of the door every single cursed servant was marching to war. Large pieces of furniture came from all four corners of the castle. Small knickknacks and kitchen objects gathered as well.

"Quickly, everyone defend our home. Barricade the doors." Sako shouted.

"Let us gather for battle." Spinner cried.

Jin came running down the stairs from the West Wing at that moment and everyone looked on expectantly. 

"Jin, what is the status on the Master?" Sako asked the mantle clock.

"Yeah, where is he?" Hawks muttered attempting to brace himself against the door.

"He's not coming. We're all fucked." cried Jin panicking.

Well he wasn't wrong there. No one had it in their heart to correct him.

"No, Matter. We will defend the castle. This is our home after all. We must protect it against these ruthless invaders! So who is with me?" Sako cried rallying the troops.

Cheers and battle cries went up amongst the servants 

The larger pieces of furniture gathered before the door such as Sceptic the harpsichord, a dining table, and a bookshelf. The smaller of the servants gathered to block the door as well. However, as strong and united a front the servants were proving it was no use, as the violent slamming on the doors continued.

"This isn't gonna work." cried Hawks as the sound of cracking wood rang out.

"What do we do now?" Spinner cried out in a panic.

"I have another plan." cried Sako remaining calm in the face of pressure.

Meanwhile, the villagers continued their assault on the castle doors. The sounds of squealing hinges and splintering wood filled the air. Till at long last the doors burst open in a hail of broken timbers. Cheers of "At last!" went up and the battering ram was abandoned off to the side.

Kai began leading the villagers into the castle. Kai and Kurono entered the castle first followed by Toya Setsuno, Yu Hojo, and Soramitsu Tobe, and then the rest of the villagers. Toyomitsu held a large bread paddle as he gazed around nervously. Gran Torino hobbled in with the support of his cane, he grasped a torch, a blade at his side. Hakamada was mindful of his hair and attire as the young tailor entered the castle. Everyone was on their guard now that they were at the castle and through the doors slowly entering the reception hall. Hesitantly stepping through the opening, weapons at the ready looking about for the beast expecting him to leap out of nowhere attacking. 

What took the villagers off guard was a large entrance hall covered in furniture and home accessories. No one was about not even the beast. The effect was eerie to say the least. How such a large castle could go unnoticed by the villagers and yet be completely uninhabited save for a beast.

"Do you suppose this castle is haunted?" Kurono asked Kai. His eyes flickering about partly out of fear for what they were about to do and partly out of curiosity.

Kai rolled his eyes "There's no such thing as ghosts." he said gruffly not taking his eyes away from where he was looking his pistol at the ready.

Curious villagers crept further into the castle and began looking over what they saw. Inspecting the finely carved furnishings, and richly decorated objects, some even made of gold. Talk of looting the castle after killing the beast became a topic of conversation, and that was when all hell broke lose.

"NOW!" shouted Sako.

All around the villagers furniture began springing to life and attacking the villagers. Cries of alarm and panic went up. Was this more of he beasts magic at play?

"What kind of sorcery is this?" a bewildered Gran Torino cried as he began fighting off a bedside table.

"The castle is bewitched." yelled Toyomitsu as he dodged an assault by a possessed kitchen knife. 

"No fatal wounds, Toga." Sako called after her as she ran into the fray.

"Awww" she pouted. Before she went back to flying about cutting villagers clothes or cutting them in the extremities or face. Sounds of shouts accompanied her wherever she went.

A harpsichord began charging through the villagers like a bull in a china shop. All the while playing a song. Sending people flying or falling over themselves to get out of the way. It soon set it's sights on Kai and Kurono. Kai took one look at it and shoved Kurono into it's sights, while he stepped to the side.

"KAI, HELP!" cried Kurono attempting to run, as he was being attacked by the harpsichord. The harpsichord threw him to the side like a ragdoll, before landing on top him, and knocking him to the ground. The harpsichord began playing a funeral dirge. 

Kai gazed down at a dazed Kurono with mock apology. "Sorry, old friend it's hero time." Kai said holstering his pistol and pulling out his musket before turning and heading up the stairs.

"Kai, please." Kurono said weakly holding up a hand. As he looked on in disbelief. He felt as if his heart were breaking in that moment as he watched his bestfriend and unrequited love run off and leave him. Hari knew he had to get back to his feet before he was trampled to death. He stood back up to his feet just as a giggling knife whizzed past his head. He went into the defense pulling out his weapon to protect himself in that moment.

Tenko was riding upon Nomu, urging the horse to keep going. The castle coming into his sights as he galloped through the woods. He gripped the reins tightly in his hands praying he wouldn't be too late. He ducked low to Nomu's back ducking out of the way of stray tree branches as they rode through the woods. When they at last reached the castle, Tenko leaped from Nomu's back. Nomu trotted off to the stables and Tenko ran to the doors his skirts lifted in his hands.

"Damn dress! If I knew I was going to be doing this much running around I never would have agreed to wear it." muttered Tenko as he rushed up the castle steps. He had ditched the hoop petticoat ages ago and was forever grateful as it would have made his progress worse.

The castle was in absolute chaos, by the time Tenko arrived through the castle doors, which lay in pieces on the ground. Villagers were running about fighting off the cursed servants, furniture and household objects. It was a surreal image to behold for sure, as he saw plates and books flying across the room knocking into unsuspecting villagers, large pieces of furniture charging at villagers, a rampaging harpsichord playing music all the while, who he knew as Skeptic.

It was then he began to search out the servants he had befriended:

Toga flew about nicking and cutting everyone she saw. At one point she cut the overalls to Toyomitsu's trousers causing them to fall to his knees. He gave out a loud yelp as he bent over to gather up his fallen trousers before being jabbed in the behind by Hawks. Which only caused him to holler even louder while grasping his behind in pain.

Hawks flew about using his feathers to throw flour into peoples faces blinding them, squirting ink into their faces or poking them repeatedly with his quill tip. Gran Torino bent over at one point and Hawks jabbed him in the behind causing the old man to give out a cry of shock and pain.

Spinner used the arms on his coat rack as fists, much like a boxer, putting up his dukes and went about punching the villagers in the face. He round house clocked Hakamada so good he flopped to the ground blacked out.

Jin was upstairs by the bannister hurling down books and objects down to those below knocking them out. His split personalities were in full force as he yelled barbs to those below.

Even young Mustard was in on the action. He slung mustard into peoples faces momentarily blinding them or causing them to slip and fall in the slippery substance. 

Sako used his flames to ignite gunpowder which had been strewn about the floor, thanks to Mon-chan who was running about with a barrel on his back barking and nipping at ankles. The explosives sending people running and screaming from the castle as flames ignited. Their clothes smoked and burned. Many running for the exits.

Villagers running into the kitchen hoping to escape the commotion or find potential prey were sorely disappointed. When all the kitchen knives sprang from the drawers Moonfish cackling. The stove ignited with flames and food that had been cooking on the stove began hailing upon them. The villagers went running screaming covered in hot food.

Tenko looked about trying to see if he could find any sign of Dabi or Kai. Not seeing Kai he passed by all this commotion slipping up the stairs to the west wing. He could only hope he would find Dabi before Kai did.

Toya Setsuno, Yu Hojo, and Soramitsu Tobe looked up seeing who was responsible for tossing objects from up above and decided to run up the stairs as a united front. Jin panicked when he saw he was being targeted.

"Oh, no. Oh, shit." Jin panicked thinking he should run for it till Big Sis Mag appeared.

"Let me handle this." she said. As she stood at the top of the stairs.

"How about you try picking on someone your own size." she said opening her wardrobe doors sending fabric, ribbons, wigs, and accessories flying. 

"There now you are pretty boys." she said flashing the mirror at them.

Hojo, Tobe, and Setsuno looked at themselves realizing they now wore women's clothes. Hojo yelped and went running followed by Tobe. Setsuno just looked down and vibed with it and casually started walking down the stairs.

Magne just smiled to herself seeing as another creation of hers was once again appreciated went by.

Gran Torino began running up the stairs when Magne decided to jump down from where she stood. She sent Gran Torino flying from the impact of her fall. The old man went flying with a shout as he was thrown slamming into Toyomitsu who unwittingly broke his fall.

Skeptic began shooting out harpsichord keys at a rapid pace like a machine gun at the villagers. The villagers ducking and crying out as they got knocked about. Mon-chan ran by tripping unsuspecting villagers with his low height sending them to the ground like a game of nine pins.

The suits of armor from the South Wing appeared sending more villagers running when they saw the swords they wielded. The brave attempted to fight them off while the others fled the castle amidst explosions and flying possessed objects.

The servants celebrated as they watched on as the villagers began to flee the castle in droves.

Kai climbed up several flights of stairs. He pointedly ignored the sounds of battle and screams emanating from the castles entrance, he had no interest in minor prey. He was after big game after all. Having seen no sign of the beast he began inspecting the castle room by room his musket aimed and at the ready. Thus far he had seen no sign of the beast nor any inhabitants of the castle, aside from the cursed objects attacking the villagers down below. 

He climbed up a set of stairs to a room that had been clearly damaged by a creature of some sort. Whoever lived here had tried to clean up but the damage was too extensive to be overlooked. Kai observed violent claw marks and shredded paintings on the walls.

The room was empty. He was going to abandon his search till he saw that the balcony was wide open a billowing curtain blowing about. Kai decided to try his luck out on the balcony just in case. He didn't want to leave any stone unturned.

Stepping out onto the balcony he looked about until he saw it. A large, hairy beast covered in purple scales was sat outside dressed in ragged clothing. Kai silently tossed his torch over the railing of the balcony and crept up behind the creatures back weapon drawn and at the ready.

"Hello Beast. Tenko sends his regards" Kai said before firing off a shot from his musket.

Dabi ducked out of the way still having some sense of self-preservation left but wound up being grazed by the bullet. He let out a howl of pain as he slipped and fell from the crumbling balcony landing on a turret. He landed dazed shaking his head to come back to his senses. Just in time as he dodged another bullet.

"Were you in love with him, Beast? Did you really think he would want you?" Kai accused as he fired off another shot. Only for Dabi to duck out of his line of vision.

"Where are you, Beast!" Chisaki shouted as he looked about the balcony of the west wing. He gazed over the balcony towards the turret seeing nothing.

Dabi leaped from the turret to a rampart to get away from hunter. His heart pounding in his chest at hearing the words the man spoke to him.

"Come out and show yourself." Kai shouted reloading his musket. Circling about to see where the beast had disappeared to.

"Did you think he actually loved you? You a hideous beast!" Chisaki cried out in disgust.

Dabi grimaced at being called a beast. It was so blatantly dehumanizing to be referred as such. Yet, he couldn't help but agree with what he said. He was a beast cursed and doomed to remain as such. The only one he had ever loved was gone. He was without hope and had decided to accept his fate and step out of his hiding place when he heard it.

"Dabi!" Tenko cried out as soon as he had reached the balcony of the west wing nearly breathless from running up the stairs.

"Tenko?" Dabi asked in near disbelief and he began climbing his way towards the pale boy. Forgetting all about the huntsman and his rifle. In that moment all that mattered was Tenko.

"You came back." Dabi said a smile in his voice. Upon realizing the love of his life he thought he had lost had returned to him.

Tenko smiled at Dabi nodding that yes it was him and yes he had returned to Dabi.

"Stay there I'm coming." called Dabi as he began leaping and climbing from turret to turret. Hoping to reach where Tenko stood.

It was then Chisaki crept up behind Dabi with a dagger drawn Tenko saw what was happening and screamed. "Dabi Watch out." but it was too late as Chisaki drove the blade into Dabi's back. Dabi gave out a blood curdling roar of pain, anguish, and anger.

Tenko stood their helpless as he watched Dabi collapse in pain.

When he saw Chisaki raise his musket that's when Tenko took action jumping onto Kai's back and knocking him to the ground the musket went sliding across the stone surface. Kai leaped back to his feet after shaking Tenko off.

Kai grabbed Tenko's arm harshly tugging him in close.

"Tenko, When we return to the village. You will marry me." Kai shouted at Tenko tightening his grasp on his arm in a death grip.

"Kai, I will never marry you. Not in a million years." Tenko shouted ignoring the pain that bloomed in his arm as he struggled.

"Oh, you'll do it alright and I'll mount his goddamn head on our wall." Kai shouted pointing at Dabi who had managed to pull the dagger from his back. Then he released his arm and turned away from Tenko and went to fetch his musket.

"NO!!" cried Tenko. As he lunged at Kai once again wrestling with him for the musket. The musket slid off the crumbling balcony falling down below. Kai became further enraged at this development turning on Tenko.

Tenko and Kai fought one another until Kai finally punched Tenko in the face and knocked him to the ground. Dabi upon witnessing this was enraged and he let out a horrific growl leaping at Chisaki and lifting him up by the neck as he dangled him over the ledge with intention to drop him.

Kai in a moment of panic at what his fate would become pleaded for his life "Please don't. Spare me I beg of you." he said gasping for air. He feet dangling and kicking in the air.

Tenko sat up wide eyed in horror at what Dabi appeared to be doing in that moment. 

Dabi glimpsed in the corner of his eye where he saw Tenko with a look of shock on his face. Then he looked into the man's eyes and saw someone who wasn't worth losing his humanity over. He pulled Chisaki close to him and growled in his ear "Go. Get. Out. I am no Beast. Nor am I a monster." and dropped him to the ground in a heap.

Kai scrambled onto his feet slipping to all fours as he dashed away from the beast. Moving along the ramparts of the castle to get away.

Then Dabi went over to Tenko helping him stand from the ground. "Tenko are you alright?" Dabi asked as tenderly as he could. A gentle look was upon his face. Tenko was about to answer till a gun shot rang out and Dabi roared in pain as he was shot in the back.

"NO!" Tenko screamed as he frantically checked Dabi over.

Another gun shot rang out as Dabi collapsed his body rolling down the steps into his bedchamber within distance of the enchanted rose.

Chisaki stood on a nearby rampart with his pistol a look of triumph upon his face. He had finally won. He had killed the beast and as a result eliminated the last hurdle in his way to claiming Tenko as his own. All he needed to do now was go up and claim his prize who was crouched on the ground hovering over the damned beast. He holstered his pistol and was about to do just that until he lost his footing on the crumbling rampart and fell from the balcony screaming in terror.

Tenko had no time to look at behind himself but heard his screams . Dabi lay in a pool of his own blood in front of him. Dabi struggled to breath let alone remain conscious. Tenko pulled his cloak off and began pressing it to Dabi's gushing wounds to hopefully staunch the bleeding. It did not look promising as blood continued to seep out and gush. Tears stinging his eyes.

"You came back." Dabi gasped. His blue eyes looked dimmed and out of focus in that moment.

Tenko smiled sadly before replying "Yes, Dabi I am here. I will never leave you again. Everything is going to be alright"

"I'm sorry but I think it is my time to leave." Dabi grimaced in pain his voice breathless.

"We're together now. Stay with me, Dabi. Your going to be alright." Tenko said his voice breaking.

"It's better this way." Dabi slurred from blood loss.

"No, don't say that. I'll take care of you again and you'll be fine." Tenko said urgently not noticing the tears streaming down his face.

"At least I get to see you one last time." Dabi gasped as he ran his paw through Tenko's hair for the last time.

"Please don't leave me." begged Tenko as he grasped on Dabi's paw holding it towards his face.

"Tenko, I l- you" Dabi gasped before his brilliant blue eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped to the ground lifeless. His head lolling to the side.

"No. Please. Don't go." cried Tenko bawling at this point as he grasped at Dabi's lapels.

Dabi remained unresponsive and still.

"Come back to me. Please" Tenko begged his still form. He grasped at his jacket. Tears pouring down his face.

Dabi remained still, unmoving. His chest no longer rising and falling.

A mournful cry was ripped from Tenko's mouth as he threw himself upon Dabi. "I love you." he choked out before pressing a kiss to Dabi's forehead. As he lay sobbing upon the beast's lifeless body. Meanwhile, within the cloche the last petal fell withering away. The sounds of Tenko's cries being carried on the wind the only sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the cliffhanger. 
> 
> Oh, I think I have a chapter or two till this ends. I have an idea on how to end it but will need time to hash out the details and tie up loose ends. Hope you are all staying safe and practicing self care.

**Author's Note:**

> For the big ballroom scene what should Tenko wear? I'm thinking a frock coat but if you rather he wear a ballgown so be it. Also, red or gold? I like the idea of red since he wears it in the movie (which I still have to see but have seen the spoilers). Help me out in the later chapters.


End file.
